En luna de sangre
by Karmalaa
Summary: Desde su nacimiento, Kazutaka Muraki es un ser demasiado peculiar para ser del todo humano. Los pormenores de su vida le llevarán a conocer a Oriya, con quién mantendra una intensa relación.
1. Capítulo 1: Alma de cristal

_Yami no Matsuei_ me deslumbró desde un principio por la representación del complejo mundo espiritual japonés, y el tratamiento de un tema que me fascina tanto como la vida: la muerte. 

Si bien planteo en el futuro adentrarme en los Shinigami, he querido estrenar mis andaduras literarias en esta serie retratando al que es, sin duda, mi antagonista favorito de todos cuantos he conocido: Kazutaka Muraki.

Este fanfic no es sólo mi visión sobre su origen, sino un tratamiento acerca de su pasado, y de la misteriosa relación que mantiene con la persona a la que humanamente más unido está: Oriya.

Espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Alma de cristal_**

Kioto seguía conservando su magistral atmósfera de antigua capital de Japón. El Palacio Imperial, vetado durante siglos, encerraba tantos secretos como cualquiera de sus calles, casas e incluso habitantes.

El aire allá era distinto, cargado de hordas espirituales difícilmente explicables. La tradición parecía haberse olvidado del transcurso del tiempo, haciendo caso omiso a la oleada de modernidad que sin piedad llegaba desde Tokio.

Quizás por querer dar un paso hacia dicha nueva era, la familia Okihide, una de las más respetadas y con mayor peso histórico de la ciudad, había concertado el matrimonio de la menor de sus hijas con un prometedor joven de la caótica urbe.

Gemmei había sido educada en los estrictos parámetros de la alta sociedad. Muchacha célebre entre la aristocracia por su belleza sobrehumana, poseía un carácter apacible, y de sus irresistibles labios nunca salía una negativa dirigida a sus padres, mucho menos en lo concerniente al trazado de su futuro.

La boda se celebró en el templo que los Okihide regentaban. Ataviada con el pesado kimono ceremonial, pudo conocer a su marido durante el transcurso del evento. Reijiro era apuesto y formal, tal y como correspondía al representante de la siguiente generación de médicos del clan Muraki. Desde los años de la última Dinastía sus antepasados habían ejercido la medicina. Su abuelo así había hecho, su padre también, y sobre él caía la responsabilidad de legar el testigo a un futuro descendiente.

Pese a la frialdad de la ceremonia, fue un día feliz en el que la ilusión y los deseos de prosperidad envolvieron a los esposos, los cuáles marcharon a la mansión que en herencia a ella correspondía, donde fijaron su residencia.

Cuatro años habían transcurrido desde el casamiento, y el amor incondicional que Reijiro sentía hacia su mujer no había cambiado un ápice. Sin embargo, cada despertar era una tortura, pues la veía caer en un abismo del que no podía salvarla.

Deprimida, ella hacía uso de cuantas sustancias se encontraban a su alcance. Maestra en el milenario arte de la química, heredado directamente de las Geishas, sabía cómo obtener pócimas a base de ingredientes en teoría inofensivos. Según la dosis administrada y el propósito de la formulación, podía elaborar desde potentes afrodisíacos a mortales venenos que acabaran con toda una corte sin dejar restos delatores en los cuerpos.

Los alucinógenos eran su único consuelo para escapar a la presión a la que estaba sometida. Tanto por parte de su familia sanguínea como de la política, no hacían más que lloverle continuas represalias por no haberle dado un hijo a su marido.

Lo habían intentado incansablemente, recurriendo ella a cuantos remedios conocía, llegando incluso a rezarle a los espíritus en los templos erigidos a la fecundidad. Mas pocos quedaban en el selecto entorno del matrimonio que ignorasen la realidad: el interior de Gemmei estaba muerto, resultando imposible que pudiera concebir.

El médico trataba de buscar una salida durante las noches, cuando su agotadora jornada atendiendo a pacientes quedaba concluida. La trataba con la mayor de las delicadezas, y en cada ocasión que le resultaba posible, encontraba excusa para regalar una nueva pieza que su cónyugue pudiera añadir a la ya extensa colección: ella adoraba las muñecas de porcelana.

Niñas de fríos rostros inexpresivos y rasgos por siempre infantiles, ojos de cristal vacíos, largos y suaves rizos, vestidas con trajes cargados y barrocos de texturas aterciopeladas... Un tétrico y frágil ejército abarrotaba los aposentos, pero no era suficiente para apaciguar su dolor.

Aquella madrugada tomó la decisión. Era un campo de la ciencia prohibido, tabú para sus colegas de profesión y delicia para los excéntricos. Sería una deshonra al prestigio de su familia, por lo que lo llevaría en el más absoluto secreto.

Debía aprovecharse de su condición: disponía de fondos monetarios, un laboratorio privado y la compañía idónea. De entre todos los posibles candidatos a acompañarle en su arriesgada aventura, uno destacaba por el menosprecio general que despertaba. Las inverosímiles proposiciones del Doctor Satomi acerca de la clonación humana le habían parecido descabelladas en su día, propias de un recién licenciado ingenuo y sin mucho que perder. Pero ahora deseaba indagar en ellas; era más, le obligaría a que las pusiera en práctica junto a él.

La dejó dormir en el lecho marital tras haberla sedado y extraerle varias muestras de sangre y cabellos. En medio de la noche, Reijiro Muraki partió hacia su base secreta. Aunque le llevara una eternidad conseguirlo, no abandonaría hasta alcanzar el objetivo.

Le entregaría a su esposa la mejor de las muñecas que pudiera desear. Una que hablara, que creciera... Un hijo de carne y hueso.

* * *

La siniestra calma de aquel amplio sótano mantenía en alerta ante cualquier sonido delator. Añadido eso a la cantidad de cafeína ya ingerida, Satomi aguardaba en un continuo y tenso estado de vigilia. Sus hipótesis acerca de la posibilidad de crear órganos a base de células humanas eran más que alcanzables, pero el propósito por el que estaba allí le parecía una locura incluso a él.

La suma monetaria prometida era desproporcionada, tanto que le llevó a aceptar el acuerdo. Quizás sería la única ocasión de la que dispondría para demostrar a todo el gabinete que no era un fracasado.

La puerta metálica se abrió, haciendo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse la mano hasta el pecho para calmarlo. Únicamente iluminado por luces rojas debido al material fotosensible, la figura de su socio se dibujó entre la penumbra del pasillo.

- ¿Las tienes? - le preguntó, sudoroso e inquieto.

Éste agitó la pequeña probeta llena de líquido carmesí, y el envase esterilizado de plástico donde estaba depositado el mechón de rubios cabellos.

Sin más prolegómenos, Reijiro aplicó una correa en su brazo para retener la sangre a la altura del codo, perforándose una vena con la intención de obtener una muestra propia.

Se encontraban en plena Guerra Fría, y aunque la proximidad con la Unión Soviética no implicaba el embargo comercial, la nación estaba despegando del infierno nuclear, viviendo años de bonanza económica. Nadie en todo Japón, ni las Universidades principales, disponían de tanta tecnología como ellos.

Un telescopio de gigantescas proporciones fue activado, y tras analizar ambos líquidos vitales, el investigador en clonación respiró profundamente.

- La teoría es básica, nadie la ha llevado antes a la práctica. Reconstruir en sus mínimos una cadena genética podría llevar años, o siglos. Una vez conseguida, no debería resultar complicado aplicar los datos de ambas fuentes. - expuso.  
- No tenemos años. Empieza, cuanto antes inicies la investigación, antes acabarás. A cada día que pase iré reduciendo tus honoríficos.

Satomi quiso protestar, pero la mirada determinante del Doctor le hizo saber que no era buena idea. Nadie le extrañaría, por lo que la perspectiva de pasar los siguientes meses de su vida allí, decenas de metros bajo la superficie, no era descartable.

_(1) Nota: la Guerra Fría se produjo durante los años 60 entre los Estados Unidos y la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas. Se la llama así porque a pesar de no haber enfrentamientos propiamente dichos, la tensión causada por la posibilidad de un ataque nuclear entre ambas potencias se manifestó a lo largo de toda la época._

_En cuanto al término "infierno nuclear", hace referencia a la catástrofe de Hiroshima y Nagasaki en 1945._

_

* * *

_

No supo cuánto tiempo podría seguir drogando a su esposa para extraerle más sangre a escondidas y evitar que ella hiciera preguntas molestas. Las venas de los brazos ya mostraban indicios evidentes de haber sido violadas en numerosas ocasiones, por lo que tenía que recurrir al cuello y las piernas. A cada robo, iba perdiendo la esperanza y su impotencia aumentaba, sin poder sofocarla.

Estaba harto de la sucesión de noches en las que obtenía un "negativo" en los resultados de las pruebas. Por más que Satomi asegurara que estaba descartando secuencias y que la correcta estaba cerca, su fe en el proyecto pendía de un hilo.

Pronto cumpliría los cuarenta años, y el temor a no seguir la tradición familiar postergando la vocación para la medicina empezaba a suponerle un serio trastorno mental. Aunque quisiese a una marchita Gemmei, se cuestionaba si realmente tenía que renunciar a su derecho y deseo de tener descendencia.

Muchas mujeres jóvenes parecían admirarle en los pasillos del hospital, o incluso en las consultas. Trataba en ocasiones de no prestar atención a sus insinuaciones, pero las provocadoras señales emitidas por una de sus pacientes más habituales habían prendido en él la llama de la duda.

Consultó la agenda varias veces a lo largo de la mañana. Dicha mujer acudiría a revisión por una antigua neumonía que finalmente había sido curada, mas solicitó un cambio para la última franja disponible. El Doctor era firme en el cumplimiento de horarios, llegaba en el minuto exacto, y abandonaba en igual pauta. Sin embargo, aquella tarde ante la incredulidad de su secretaria, había escogido esperar a la paciente para tratar su caso sin importar el que su jornada laboral hubiese acabado.

A esas horas, en el edificio sólo se hallaban los ingresados y los empleados en guardia nocturna. Estaba repasando visualmente la estructura ósea que le había acompañado desde su primer año de estudios, memorizando la prodigiosa arquitectura humana, cuando al fin la puerta fue tocada de forma sutil.

La hizo pasar, quedando ante él la joven. Debía estar en la media veintena, la edad límite para que una mujer soltera japonesa contrajera matrimonio sin ser mal vista socialmente. Llevaba un sencillo vestido que le cubría hasta las rodillas, todo ello de un color verde pálido que resaltaba la tonalidad lechosa de su piel.

No poseía la extraordinaria belleza de su esposa, mas a sus ojos tenía un fuerte poder de atracción. La joven no se resistió cuando el médico se abalanzó sobre ella, apartando de una pasada cuantos utensilios de escritura y exploración poblaban su escritorio, depositándola sobre la superficie sin delicadeza.

Con pasividad, permitió ser desnudada a bruscos pasos, no existiendo tiempo para preámbulos, iniciándose casi de forma automática el consabido coito. Aquella sumisión denotaba pasión por su parte; en cuanto al adúltero, sólo la esperanza de tener aunque fuera un hijo ilegítimo al que algún día reconocer pudo borrar el sentimiento de culpa que le invadió al gemir de placer sobre aquella desconocida.

* * *

- ¡Necesito más tiempo!

Muraki emitió un bramido desgarrador, haciendo que varios frascos de variado contenido se rompieran estrepitosamente al golpear con furia la mesa.

- ¡No hay más tiempo¡He destinado una fortuna a esto¿Qué has conseguido en este año¡Nada¡Quiero resultados, ya!

De la fusión de los genes de la pareja habían obtenido embriones débiles, los cuáles no habían sobrevivido más de una semana. Cuando la cadena de ADN parecía idónea, a los pocos días desarrollaban malformaciones, derivándose en cientos de problemas que provocaban la muerte de los fetos, cuyo crecimiento había sido modificado, aparentando el desarrollo propio de dos meses de gestación.

Todavía llevaba el perfume de la paciente impreso en el cuerpo, produciéndole náuseas. Debían ser las tres de la madrugada, y aquel laboratorio no era buen lugar para mitigar su desesperación.

- ¡Si mañana no tienes algo sostenible, lamentarás haber nacido! - le amenazó, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, clavándole la mirada inyectada en sangre por la falta de sueño.

Furioso, cerró con clave los sendos portones metálicos que impedían la entrada no autorizada al laboratorio, y anduvo sin rumbo fijo por las callejuelas desiertas de Kioto hasta llegar a un hermoso descampado.

Sagano, cercado por misteriosos y frondosos árboles, era epicentro de multitud de leyendas y supersticiones que giraban en torno al lugar. Los cerezos en flor desplegaban su dulce aroma por los alrededores, y cientos de pétalos caían, siendo transportados por el viento. La luna llena reinaba en el cielo, bañando con su luz todo cuanto tocaba. Era un espectáculo formidable, y a la vez fantasmagórico.

Reijiro la miró absorto, cayendo sobre las rodillas, elevando su imploración al cielo.

- ¿Por qué me habéis traído la desgracia¿Por qué no me dais lo que deseo¿Obro mal en mis intenciones¡Dadme vuestro poder, dioses, dejadme crear una sola vida con la que hacerla de nuevo sonreír!

Desesperado, trataba de recuperar el ritmo respiratorio cuando un sofocante calor le rodeó. Se cubrió el rostro instintivamente al ver cómo le rodeaba una lengua de fuego. Quiso huir, pero se vio atrapado por todos lados.

Estaba demasiado asustado para atribuirlo a un engaño perceptivo; por ello, cuando un graznido sobrecogedor estuvo a punto de destrozarle los tímpanos, se entregó de lleno a la imagen sobrenatural del fénix que ante él se alzaba.

Sus labios se entreabrieron de puro asombro al constatar cómo aquella criatura le miraba con sus cuencas ardientes.

Acudiendo a su ruego, Suzaku hizo acto de presencia, algo prácticamente inaudito desde principios de los tiempos. Ella, la diosa de la madre naturaleza, era venerada y temida por traer destrucción. El fuego purificaba, reduciéndolo todo a cenizas de las que surgía un suelo fértil, originando nueva vida.

Si había abandonado su punto cardinal para atender a aquel humano, era porque sus ansias podrían ser cumplidas.

_¿Tanto deseas lo que has pedido?_

El médico asintió mientras temblaba. Esta dispuesto a todo, incluso a pactar con un ser divino, o producto de su imaginación, si era necesario.

_Aquél que firma un trato con un dios, queda atado hasta el final. Dime ahora, mortal, si aún así jugarás con el fuego celestial del que me nutro._

Apretó los puños, manando de su garganta una rúbrica de palabras.

- ¡Acepto¡Dime qué es lo que quieres a cambio!

El ave se acercó hasta el límite, abrasando la superficie dérmica del médico. Las pupilas de éste se redujeron hasta conformar un mísero punto, quedando guardado el conjuro en lo más recóndito de su cerebro.

_Te daré el don de crear. Antes de que el sol nazca, de tus manos brotará lo que anhelas, producto de ti y de esa mujer a la que dices amar. Pero en pago por la cesión habrás de entregarme... su alma..._

El único satélite de la Tierra se tiñó de profundo rojo, acentuando los reflejos granate de las llamas.

_El pacto se cumplirá. En luna de sangre crearás un niño sin espíritu con el que satisfacer tus ansias._

Gritó y gritó, presa del pavor y de la demente satisfacción. Para cuando recobró el sentido, los pétalos de cerezo seguían cayendo desde lo alto, el firmamento había recobrado su habitual aspecto, y no había rastro alguno de la súbita aparición. Sin embargo, Reijiro corrió y corrió, adentrándose en su caverna de metal.

Fuera de sí, echó violentamente a Satomi del puesto que ocupaba, tomando con una jeringuilla las últimas gotas de sangre proveniente de su interior y el de su mujer. Las mezcló, desplegándose una primitiva secuencia en la pantalla del rudimentario microscopio.

Como poseído por una fuerza demoníaca, sus movimientos se tornaron veloces y su mirada fiera. El científico relevado le miraba desde la baldosa sobre la que había caído, horrorizado por el dantesco espectáculo que ante sí tenía. Juró por unos segundos ver una silueta incendiaria bordeando la natural de Muraki.

Una fuerte explosión retumbó por todo el laboratorio, dejándoles a ambos bajo un cúmulo de cascotes y estanterías de aluminio derribadas. Para cuando consiguieron librarse de las mismas, el más joven de ambos doctores se dijo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

En el tanque central, lleno de líquido amniótico, había un embrión, cuyo tamaño creía proporcionalmente en cuestión de segundos. Unos minutos más tarde, su forma humana era palpable.

De una máquina salían impresos metros y metros de papel continuo con una secuencia genética. Tan rápida fue la transcripción que los fusibles del aparato no dieron abasto, brotando humo del mismo al estropearse.

Mas qué importaban los datos ahora... Ante ellos se erigía el cuerpo de un niño, aproximadamente en la constitución que tendría en el momento de un parto natural. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del "padre", o donante de una parte de los genes, como preferían ellos denominarlo bajo nomenclatura rutinaria.

Sin atreverse a formular preguntas, Satomi se metió de lleno al trabajo, analizando con toda la efectividad que pudo reunir los patrones. El crecimiento se detuvo, estabilizándose. Mientras Reijiro daba vueltas una y otra vez alrededor del milagro fruto de su pacto, el socio pudo sacar una serie de conclusiones lógicas.

- A este paso, las constantes terminaran de establecerse en veinticuatro horas. Si todo sale según lo previsto, podremos intervenir en el código, programar sus genes según lo que desees.

Él asintió. Un niño sin alma debía ser perfecto para suplir la carencia. Su belleza debería ser extrema, rayando la perfección de Gemmei. Su conducta sería apacible, sin dejar espacio a demasiadas conjeturas. ¿Qué significaba el alma para un científico como él? Creía en cosas tangibles, como en una personalidad que residía en el tejido neuronal.

Menospreciando el precio pagado a Suzaku, deseó poder concluir el nacimiento y entregarle a su esposa, al fin, el esperado presente. Y entonces, sus problemas acabarían.

* * *

Había sido un día duro. O fructífero, según se preciase.

Tras tanto tiempo deseando tener descendencia, en cuestión de cinco horas había sabido que efectivamente era padre, por partida doble.

No había vuelto a saber nada de su paciente desde el lujurioso episodio vivido dos años atrás. Por ello, al recibir una llamada anónima que le citaba en el mirador más famoso de toda la ciudad, hizo especulaciones, resultando éstas correctas.

No le tomó pues por sorpresa el que la mujer le dijese que había dado a luz a un varón, y que esperaba manutención por su parte dado los penosos momentos económicos que estaba atravesando. Se había echo cargo del niño todo aquel tiempo, y si le había llamado era por lo desesperado de la situación, puesto que comprendía la posición social que el médico ocupaba y lo mucho que podría perjudicarle tener un vástago fuera de la unión conyugal.

Aceptó a cambio del secreto, siendo así como el pequeño Saki continuó bajo la total custodia de su madre.

En cuanto a la creación, no habían querido sacarle del estado de hibernación hasta quedar totalmente seguros de los buenos resultados. En aquel extensísimo periodo comprobaron cada combinación realizada, sopesando sus posibles efectos.

Finalmente, el gran momento llegó. Configurando la edad corporal en un año y medio, implantaron en su mente los posibles recuerdos que un humano de tan corta edad tendría en situaciones normales, fijando la imagen de Gemmei para que la reconociera como progenitora nada más verla.

Reijiro no era capaz de apartar los ojos de la mirada plateada de su _hijo_. Éste caminaba a su lado cogido de su mano, con los cabellos prácticamente albinos bien peinados y su piel suave como nieve virgen.

Antes de abandonar el laboratorio, hizo una última indicación a Satomi.

- Ya sabes lo que hacer. Inténtalo, repite el proceso. Quiero esa niña.

No tardaron demasiado en alcanzar la mansión de la familia. El pequeño no soltaba la mano a la que se aferraba mientras atravesaban aquel amplio pasillo a oscuras. En silencio, retiraron las puertas correderas que delimitaban la entrada al dormitorio principal. Allí, pudo ver de espaldas cómo una mujer peinaba su larga melena, de un color prácticamente idéntico al de la suya. La cascada de seda bajaba hasta la cintura, y mientras se acercaban a la misma, reparó en las decenas de muñecas que a lo lejos le miraban con sus diabólicos iris artificiales.

- Querida, hoy es una fecha para recordar. Aquí le tienes, como te prometí.

Ella dejó el cepillo sobre su tocador, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

El niño la miró. Era sumamente hermosa, su rostro fino parecía hecho de porcelana, curvándose los rojos labios en una sonrisa primero dulce... Luego extraña. De sus ojos brotó un brillo inexplicable.

Gemmei se sintió atacada por dos flancos: por uno, le llenaba de gozo recibir la muñeca más espectacular de todas cuanto había podido soñar. Por el otro, su orgullo femenino fue herido de muerte, al querer ser compensada de aquella forma su esterilidad.

Pero ninguno supo de sus sentimientos aquella noche. La esbelta mano, coronada por uñas a juego con el carmín, acarició la pequeña cabeza.

Cumpliendo con el ritual acostumbrado cada vez que le regalaba una nueva integrante de la colección, el médico le hizo la pregunta de rigor.

- ¿Cómo le llamarás?

Ella lo pensó unos instantes, para luego bautizar al pequeño ángel de plata que había caído sobre su regazo.

- Kazutaka.

Fue el primer contacto que Kazutaka Muraki tuvo con su propia identidad. Sin tener voto en aquella elección, pasó a ser la muñeca preferida de Gemmei.

Con todas sus consecuencias.


	2. Capítulo 2: Verónica

**Capítulo 2: Verónica**

Había misterios que ni la ciencia misma era capaz de explicar, y menos resolver. Por más que lo intentase, Satomi seguía sin encontrarle sentido a la súbita aparición que rodeó a su socio y quasi jefe el día de la _creación_. Si realmente lo que diferenciaba a la cualidad de crear vida y así no hacer era una mano divina, Reijiro se había convertido en dios durante breves segundos.

Su salud psicológica no aguantaría más de aquel martirio. Debido a la negativa de Muraki de sacar más muestras de sangre a su mujer, tuvo que robar dosis anónimas sustraídas de los bancos públicos del hospital. Incrementada la presión de mezclar genes provenientes de personas completamente desconocidas, la extorsión y finalmente amenaza dieron sus frutos, logrando desarrollar otra vez en el completo secreto una nueva vida, aunque el científico debía reconocer que sus logros se debían más bien a un golpe de suerte o caprichos del azar.

Había creado a la solicitada niña, mas a medida que los días pasaban, el código genético se llenaba de lagunas técnicas, derivando en consecuencias impredecibles.

Muraki observaba desde su posición en el laboratorio el cuerpo de la criatura. Su aspecto externo era aparentemente normal, pero las teorías acerca del más que posible desarrollo de malformaciones futuras eran demasiado contundentes como para ser ignoradas.

- ¿Cuáles son las estimaciones más fiables? – preguntó.

Satomi se colocó las gafas sobre la tez grasienta y fatigada, revisando por última vez los informes que había elaborado.

- Es imposible saberlo con certeza, Doctor, pero podríamos hablar de envejecimiento acelerado y sin control posible. En el _primero_ logramos frenarlo, pero mucho me temo que no podremos hacer nada por evitarlo en ella.

El líder de aquel suicidio ético decidió poner fin a la pesadilla. Supo que ya con haberle asegurado a su _hijo_ una vida corriente debía sentirse satisfecho. La ambición de tener una niña que completara las ansias maternales de su mujer no sería cumplida.

Había llegado demasiado lejos, y temía rebasar aún más el límite.

- Será un riesgo que correr. Sácala de la cámara, voy a entregarla.  
- ¿Entregarla? – repitió, incrédulo.

El médico asintió. Se lavaría las manos del asunto haciendo que sus contactos metieran a Satomi en la Universidad Shion. Bajo el departamento de Experimentación y Clonación Humana nadie le tomaría en serio si se le ocurría irse de la lengua más de lo necesario. Aunque la realidad superara normalmente a la ficción, el prestigio de su familia siempre estaría por encima de las especulaciones de un don nadie con dudoso currículum.

- Tus servicios han sido aceptables, Satomi. Acude mañana a primera hora a esta dirección, he hablado con el director, si les convences podrás tener una bacante como profesor adjunto.

Incrédulo, éste sostuvo la tarjeta entre los dedos.

- ¿Y qué haremos con todo esto¿Es que no vamos a contarle al mundo nuestros logros?

Muraki le dirigió una mirada tan fría y soberbia que consiguió helar sus esperanzas. La respuesta le fulminó.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Y con la niña en brazos, se dispuso a salir tras echar sin más a aquel hombre que tan duro había trabajado para él durante los últimos años. Ni todo el dinero con el que le había indemnizado lograría enderezar su carrera.

Pero ese… no era su problema.

Se perdió entre las sombras de la Kioto nocturna, dejando a su ya ex – socio ahogándose en la frustración por saber que posiblemente nadie le creería, y que nunca sería capaz de repetir lo vivido en aquel sótano.

* * *

Conocía a los Satoichi desde sus años de juventud en la facultad. Reijiro entregó a la recién nacida a la que sería su madre. Ella, al igual que su propia esposa, no podía quedarse embarazada por su delicada salud.

Ambos Doctores se refugiaron al calor de la chimenea, procediendo el recién estrenado padre a dar los consabidos agradecimientos.

- Estamos en deuda contigo. Ya habíamos renunciado al sueño de tener una hija. – le dijo, emocionado.

Muraki esbozó una difuminada sonrisa, dando un sorbo de sake.

- Conoces la condición impuesta. Nadie puede conocer su origen.

Su colega asintió, pues era el único privilegiado al tanto de los avances conseguidos, los cuáles mantendría en la estricta confidencialidad.

- Además, debes saber que no puedo asegurarte su pleno desarrollo. Los genes en principio parecen estables, pero podría desarrollar anomalías. No descarto el envejecimiento precoz.

Satoichi pensó en su esposa, la cuál acunaba dulcemente al retoño, y suspiró.

- ¿En qué plazo?  
- No lo sé. Podrían ser semanas, meses, o años. Es imposible diagnosticarlo con precisión. Por ello… voy a proponerte algo.

Terminaron sus respectivas copas, mirándose con intensidad cara a cara.

- Nuestros _hijos_ no son corrientes. – expuso Reijiro. – Si cuando lleguen a la edad adulta emprenden una relación formal con otras personas, ello podría tener consecuencias fatales. Creo que lo mejor será asegurar que el uno estará con un ser de igual composición.  
- ¿Estás tratando de sugerir… que concertemos matrimonio entre los dos?  
- Efectivamente. Si se aíslan en medio de la sociedad de esa guisa, nada tendremos que lamentar.

El otro reflexionó unos segundos. No le gustaba la idea de forjar el porvenir sentimental de una persona sin que ésta pudiese elegir a quién permanecer unida el resto de la vida, pero creyó que era lo más conveniente. Su pequeña nunca estaría sola si tenía a su lado a alguien que la comprendiera por ser de la misma naturaleza.

- Cuando sean lo suficientemente mayores dejaremos que se conozcan. Yo se lo diré a Koru. Vete a casa, es muy tarde y debes estar cansado.

Así resultaba ser, por lo que Muraki tras despedirse de la mujer y el bebé se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes interesarse por el nombre de la que sería con el tiempo su nuera.

- ¿Cómo la vais a llamar?

Los esposos se sonrieron, produciendo ella a responderle.

- Lo hemos pensado mucho, pero le vamos a poner el nombre de mi abuela: Ukyô.

Miró por última vez el diminuto rostro del bebé. Esperó que pese a sus problemas llegara a convertirse en una joven hermosa que pudiera, al menos, complementar la extraordinaria composición de su retoño.

* * *

Kazutaka era un niño despierto y observador. Había crecido a ritmo natural en los últimos tiempos, y el encanto que despedía llenaba de admiración a todos los invitados que los Muraki recibían en su fastuosa mansión.

El supuesto embarazo de Gemmei era una incógnita para la familia, la cuál se había mostrado dolida por desconocer el feliz suceso. Sin embargo, cualquier posible enfado se disipaba ante la bellísima tez del infante. Eran como dos gotas de agua, lo cuál ocasionaba que el joven descendiente fuese cubierto de carantoñas por parte de los adultos a los que era presentado.

Pasaba de mano en mano ataviado con sus delicados trajes hechos a medida, contestando a las preguntas que le formulaban con palabras escuetas y tímidas, tal y como haría una marioneta fabricada para ello.

En verdad, no era más que eso. De puertas a dentro, y en parte gracias a las prolongadas ausencias del Doctor, Gemmei le trataba como si fuese una más de sus carísimas piezas. Le peinaba, le llenaba de adornos y encajes, pero el calor maternal brillaba por su ausencia. Recluido día tras día en la casa, no tenía contacto alguno con otros niños, y sólo los figurantes de porcelana eran sus compañeras de juego.

En la penumbra de la habitación miraba el gesto ausente de éstas, tomándolas con sumo cuidado para ponerlas en distribución y dar rienda suelta a lo que su mente dictaba. Podía pasarse horas enteras inmerso en aventuras imaginarias, llamando a cada una por su nombre. Pero de entre todas ellas, una destacaba.

El mundo del niño se desmoronó aquella tarde cuando al ir al encuentro de su mejor amiga, no la encontró.

La angustia se apoderó de él, suponiendo un martirio para el menudo cuerpo. La pena y la tristeza resultaban demoledoras en un ser sin alma que no era capaz de llorar.

Desesperado, decidió pedirle ayuda a su madre, como haría cualquier niño de su edad. La encontró en los aposentos cepillando su cabellera como acostumbraba. Una vez estuvo a su lado, tiró con suavidad de las caras faldas, clavándole la inocencia de sus enormes iris y preguntando con voz fina y compungida.

- Mamá¿dónde está Verónica, la muñeca cascanueces¿Dónde la has escondido?

La mujer dejó el cepillo, guardando silencio unos segundos. Sus labios escarlata adoptaron una posición tenebrosa mientras le acariciaba, configurando una sonrisa que el pequeño nunca olvidaría.

- Eres precioso, Kazutaka… Tu piel, fina como la mejor de las porcelanas… Tus cabellos plateados, tus ojos grises como el reflejo de la luna en la superficie de un lago. Eres la mejor de mis muñecas.

Verónica era una pieza excepcional, comprada en Austria durante uno de los tantos viajes de su marido. Sin embargo, su interior hueco escondía un gran secreto. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que la legítima dueña guardaba en ella los recursos vegetales con los que obtenía pociones mediante las que modelar el presente a su antojo?

No se conformaba con vestir y tratar a aquel niño como a una muñeca, quería que lo fuera: inexpresivo, inmóvil, siniestramente calmo.

Le tomó de la mano, llevándole hasta una habitación que siempre permanecía cerrada con llave en el ala oeste de la casa. Kazutaka sonrió con júbilo cuando vio allí a la desaparecida, y accedió sin protestar a sentarse en la mullida banqueta que su madre le había preparado.

Ésta, de espaldas a él, sostuvo con delicadeza la cabeza de Verónica, girándola hasta que la hubo separado del tronco. Con sutiles movimientos extrajo varios paquetes envueltos con cuidado, de los más variados contenidos. Para aquella primera ocasión, seleccionó sus dos predilectos.

Los preparó según las recetas legendarias de sus antepasados, diluyéndolos en la cantidad de líquido exacto, sin dejar espacio alguno para el error.

Pese a que confiaba ciegamente en su madre, el niño no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Gemmei le tendió una humeante taza instándole a que bebiera, observó el extraño color de la infusión.

- No quiero que dejes ni una gota. – dijo ella tajantemente.

La expectación en la mujer aumentó a cada segundo que transcurrío desde que su hijo ingirió la totalidad del preparado.

No podía fallar. La belladona era un remedio empleado en Europa desde hacía milenios, siendo de sobra conocidos sus efectos sobre el sistema nervioso. Combinado con el acónito, produciría la parálisis muscular, sometiendo al pequeño cuerpo de Kazutaka a un estado transitorio de suspensión.

La taza cayó al suelo rompiéndose en añicos cuando éste contuvo las náuseas, luchando por respirar a la par que perdía el control sobre los músculos. Los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas exageradamente dilatadas le confirieron el aspecto de una estatua exquisita.

Gemmei rió desquiciada ante el éxito de su operación. Gracias a la licencia de su marido para cultivar dichas especies con fines medicinales, nunca le faltaban reservas herbáceas, las cuáles sustraía en cantidades discretas que no la delataran.

Admiró a su muñeca, su creación, sabiendo que los efectos desaparecerían al cabo de unas horas. Volvería a repetirlo, le había gustado demasiado como para no hacerlo.

* * *

Aquella noche Kazutaka no pudo dormir. Temblaba en su cama con sólo recordar lo que había soportado.

Era sólo un niño, pero el instinto de supervivencia estaba arraigado en todas las criaturas vivientes, no siendo su caso la excepción a la regla.

Quería mucho a su madre, tal y cómo le habían dictado en el cerebro, pero no quería pasar por aquello otra vez.  
Pisando sólo por los sitios estratégicos del suelo de madera para no hacer ruido, abandonó su habitación, atravesando los oscuros y amplios pasillos de madrugada mientras sus padres se encontraban descansando.

Había visto cómo Gemmei ocultaba la llave del cuarto en el interior de un jarrón cuando ella creía que el estado de parálisis no se lo permitiría. Sustrajo el objeto, consiguiendo abrir la puerta que le separaba de su amada Verónica.

Haciendo gala del sigilo heredado de los genes de ella, la despojó de cabeza, y se apoderó de pequeñas muestras de las hierbas con la que le habían _dormido_.

Nadie supo del hurto, ni de los que se sucederían a lo largo de los años. Era arriesgado, pero el auto envenenamiento propiciaría a reforzar la tolerancia a las sustancias tóxicas.

Sin que los demás se percataran de ello, aprendió a administrarse a diario una dosis en los alimentos ingeridos, aumentándola paulatinamente, así como a aparentar la parálisis cuando su madre se veía en la necesidad de jugar con su muñeca preferida.

Era una criatura sin espíritu que, a pesar de ello, se empeñaba en aferrarse a la vida, quizás porque así encontraba la luz suficiente para olvidar… que era un hijo de la oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 3: Prometida

_**Capítulo 3: Prometida **_

El séptimo _cumpleaños_ del hijo de los Muraki fue la excusa perfecta para que se organizara una fiesta de la que toda la burguesía nacional hablara por espacio de varias estaciones.

A pocas horas de la llegada de los asistentes, el servicio ultimaba hasta el mínimo detalle para que todo fuera inolvidable. El amplio salón principal de la mansión había sido galardonado con cortinajes de raso color rojo a juego con la alfombra del pasillo, lujosas lámparas colgantes, cristalería de bohemia y cuanta untuosidad se pudiera imaginar.

Gemmei retocaba peinado y maquillaje, eligiendo los pendientes que luciría para la ocasión. Tan calculada era la perfección de la fiesta que había sido olvidado el matiz de resultar una celebración meramente infantil. Cabía resaltar que de los cien comensales, sólo 4 tenían menos de 10 años.

Entre los pequeños aristócratas destacaba la única señorita del grupo. Precisamente de los padres de ésta hablaba Reijiro a su esposa mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

- Les he dicho que vengan antes, así podremos conversar con tranquilidad.

Kazutaba les miraba asomado al marco de la puerta del dormitorio. No había revelado las aficiones secretas de Gemmei a su padre, al cuál adoraba. Éstas, lejos de quedar olvidadas, se habían incrementado con el paso del tiempo, pues ella seguía administrando las mismas dosis y él había perfeccionado sus dotes de actor, simulando los efectos de la parálisis cuando en realidad había desarrollado un sistema de inmunización a las sustancias para dichas cantidades ingeridas.

El doctor le vio por un lado del espejo, acercándose con dulzura. Le colocó la chaqueta de terciopelo marfil que llevaba, confiando en que permaneciera impoluta durante toda la velada.

- Hoy vas a conocer a alguien muy importante. – le dijo. – Sé amable con los invitados, han venido a felicitarte.

Asintió, dibujando una sonrisa al sentir el roce cálido de la mano contra su rostro. Esperó a que la pareja hubo completado el acicalamiento para dirigirse los tres juntos hasta el recibidor. El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, y con exquisita puntualidad los Satoichi fueron recibidos primero por la dama de llaves y seguidamente por los anfitriones. Las mujeres admiraron con distante frivolidad sus respectivos atuendos, saludándose ellos según los estrictos códigos de protocolo japoneses.

Kazutaka aguardaba junto a los suyos, siendo clavadas en él las miradas del matrimonio recién llegado, una reacción a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Qué chico tan encantador.

Impresionados por la compostura y porte del protagonista de la noche, propios de un príncipe de cuento de hadas, llegó la hora de presentarle a su princesa.

- Ahora los mayores tienen que irse a hablar de cosas importantes. ¿Por qué no os vais a jugar? Vamos, Ukyô, no seas tímida…

Escondida tras las amplias faldas de su madre, unas manos se asomaron, dando paso al resto del cuerpo.

Tenía un año menos que el futuro médico, pero el desparpajo de sus brillantes ojos negros y el cabello en igual tono, peinado con un gracioso flequillo a la altura de las cejas y dos largas coletas, contrarrestaba la diferencia añadiéndole el toque de travesura del que Kazutaka carecía.

Los críos se miraron. Él era incapaz de borrar la expresión de asombro, pues aquel primer encuentro con una persona de su edad le resultaba chocante. Ella estaba acostumbrada a imaginar mil diabluras, siendo reprendida constantemente en el caro colegio privado al que asistía casi a diario.

- Enséñale las muñecas a tu amiga, tesoro. – propuso Gemmei.

Acostumbrado a siempre obedecer, bajó las lunas plateadas de sus iris hacia el suelo, indicándole en silencio a Ukyô que le siguiera. La chiquilla se paraba constantemente para admirar los estímulos que le llegaban de todas partes: luces de colores, el pianista afinando el instrumento y seleccionando el repertorio, camareros que corrían de un lado para otro distribuyendo las mesas…

- Tu casa es muy grande, como la mía. – comentó pizpireta.

No le respondió. Sabía cómo actuar ante los adultos, pero aquello era toda una novedad. Recorrieron la considerable longitud de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación destinada a albergar la colección de porcelana. Estanterías de nogal poblaban las paredes, repletos los estantes de tirabuzones, lazos y pestañas de nylon.

- ¿Son tuyas? – preguntó ella con un gritito, poniéndose de puntillas para coger una.  
- No, de mi madre. Pero dice que si me porto bien algún día me las dará.

Empleó la esquina de su chaqueta para limpiar el polvo de los zapatos de charol de la que tenía justo en frente. Su rostro, hasta el momento excesivamente serio, se tornó la imagen misma del horror al ver como una de las piezas más valiosas peligraba en brazos de la niña, la cuál la veía como un mero juguete de los tantos que poseía.

- ¡Cuidado, la vas a romper! – exclamó, quitándosela para luego tomarla con delicadeza, amoldando los rizos con suavidad como si la muñeca fuera consciente del maltrato sufrido.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, resoplando.

- Eres muy raro.  
- Tú también.

Mantuvieron el silencio hasta que ella acercó la cara hasta la de Kazutaka, casi rozándose las diminutas narices. Hipnotizándole con el inocente fulgor de sus azabaches, le pilló desprevenido cuando le plantó un velocísimo beso en los labios. Él se apresuró a limpiárselos con la manga mientras la niña reía con júbilo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, tonta? – quiso saber evidenciando su enfado.  
- Mamá dice que eres mi novio. Y los novios hacen esas cosas.

Sin darle tiempo para realizar más preguntas, salió corriendo de la habitación con destino al salón donde la cena daría inicio en menos de una hora. El joven Muraki quedó a solas con las muñecas, desconcertado por lo sorpresivo de aquella declaración que apenas alcanzaba a comprender en toda su dimensión.

* * *

Amparados por piezas románticas de Chopin y el escudo del prestigio, afamados abogados, políticos, artistas, científicos y demás personalidades llenaron de glamour la residencia. El homenajeado fue cubierto con una montaña de obsequios, entre los que destacaba el realizado por su abuelo paterno.

- Así se irá habituando. – comentó éste a un colega de profesión mientras presumía de nieto, el cuál se colocó el fonendoscopio que le habían regalado.

Después de haberse introducido los dispositivos en los oídos, sonrió al escuchar los latidos de su corazón tras el frío contacto de la superficie del disco, tal y como había visto hacer a su padre cuando alguien de la casa enfermaba.

Paseando entre una columnata de piernas trató de escuchar el corazón de todo cuanto tuvo al alcance, valiendo para ello las violas del cuartero de cuerda, las mesas, la decoración… pero no obtuvo resultado.

Se acercó hasta su padre, tirándole del pantalón para que reparase en su presencia. Éste, copa de champagne en mano, se disculpó ante los médicos con los que hablaba y así atender a su hijo, quién parecía inmensamente preocupado.

- Papá¿por qué no les late el corazón?

El adulto creyó entender a qué se refería.

- ¿De quiénes, Kazutaka?  
- El de las cosas. No puedo escucharlo.

Le cogió de la mano para conducirle hasta un rincón menos bullicioso en el que poder oírse con mayor facilidad.

- Porque no están vivas. Las personas y los animales sí lo estamos.

Tomó el aparato, poniéndose el disco sobre el pecho.

- ¿Ves? Yo tengo corazón, tú también y todos los que están aquí. Sus corazones laten porque están vivos.  
- ¿Y si no latieran?

Reijiro supo que estaba tratando un tema delicado, pero era mejor abrir la mente del pequeño lo antes posible, dado que su futuro estaría íntimamente ligado a lo que ahora iba a revelarle.

- Entonces morirían.

El niño mantuvo silencio unos segundos. Sus grandes ojos parecían dos faros en medio del oscuro mar de la dubitación.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que morirnos?  
- Es parte de la vida, pequeño. – explicó con tranquilidad, mirándole atentamente. – Mi trabajo es conseguir que las personas puedan vivir el máximo tiempo posible, y tú también lo harás cuando seas mayor.  
- Yo no quiero morir.

Suspiró. Tenía otras muchas solicitudes sociales a las que acudir.

- Nadie quiere, pero no podemos luchar contra nuestra propia humanidad.

En cierto modo conmovido por la determinación mostrada, le alentó a olvidarse de dichas cuestiones y pasarlo lo mejor posible el resto de la fiesta.

- Ve a jugar con los otros niños, deben estar afuera.

Kazutaka asintió, y se marchó en silencio. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras le habían calado hondo. ¿A qué se había referido su padre exactamente con el término "humanidad"¿Tan débiles eran las personas que no podían ganar en la batalla contra la muerte?

Dejó el regalo bien escondido, y salió hacia el patio exterior. Hacía frío, y el cielo nocturno se mostraba despejado gracias a la normativa contra la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. El viento agitó sus cabellos, observando los astros con detenimiento.

Si él no quería morir¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? Seguía sin encontrarle lógica a la imposición. ¿Sería realmente inevitable su destino, o es que nadie hasta el momento había intentado plantarle cara?

Ukyô y los dos hermanos mellizos hijos del alcalde le vieron a lo lejos.

- ¡Vamos a decirle que venga con nosotros! – dijo ella, entusiasmada.  
- No, parece muy aburrido. – protestó uno de ellos.  
- ¡Pero vive aquí¡Seguro que conoce un montón de escondites por el bosque!

La casa de los Muraki delimitaba con uno de los jardines privados más extensos de todo Kioto. Tan frondosos eran los árboles que la red conformada apenas dejaba pasar la luz, creciendo en el suelo toda clase de arbustos y plantas usadas para remedios caseros y platos de alta cocina.

Kazutaka les advirtió mientras se acercaban a él.

- Oye, tú¿quieres venir con nosotros¡Vamos a ir a explorar!

Su respuesta fue tajante.

- Me han prohibido ir allí.

El otro mellizo trató de provocarle para que cediera.

- ¡Seguro que lo dices porque eres un miedica¡Hasta la niña quiere acompañarnos!

Ukyô le miró, suplicante. Tanta fuerza despedía su mirada que acabó por aceptar a medida que el miedo a un castigo le invadía por completo.

- Pero no le digáis nada a mi madre, o se enfadará.

Los tres pequeños invitados jalearon por la aventura en la que iban a meterse a espaldas de los adultos, los cuáles estaban demasiado atareados aparentando ante el prójimo como para mantenerles vigilados. Situados en fila india, los niños apartaron las primeras ramas, adentrándose en las oscuras y húmedas entrañas del bosque.

A medida que avanzaban, el crujir de las hojas bajo los pies y las diversas alimañas nocturnas sustituyeron a la música que provenía de la casa, cada vez más tenue hasta desaparecer por completo.

El aire estaba viciado por la descomposición de la hojarasca, resultando complicado respirar y poder ver entre la densidad vegetal. Ukyô tropezó con una roca, arañándose las rodillas y manchando su vestido de barro.

- Quiero volver. – dijo, asustada.  
- No seas llorica. – ordenó el cabecilla, adelantándose unos metros.

Kazutaka la ayudó a ponerse en pie, quedando ambos rezagados del grupo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a regar el rostro infantil de ella.

- Enseguida nos iremos, te lo prometo. – le aseguró, intentando calmarla.

Un grito desgarrador se oyó a lo lejos. Alarmados, corrieron hasta el lugar exacto donde éste había sido emitido, dando con el menor de los dos hermanos mirando horrorizado hacia lo bajo. Se encontraban junto a un tronco de inmensas dimensiones en cuyos alrededores no había más árboles, conformándose un claro que permitía a los intrépidos investigadores ser alumbrados por la luz de la luna llena. Unos pasos a la derecha el suelo se había abierto, descubriéndose la entrada de un viejo pozo oculto hasta ese mismo día por una ridícula capa de madera podrida y musgo.

El niño la había pisado, precipitándose hacia el interior de la tierra. Los tres que todavía permanecían en la superficie se asomaron al agujero, intentando distinguirle entre las sombras.

- ¿Ryo? – preguntó el mellizo, obteniendo como respuesta el eco de su propia voz.

El pánico le pudo al temerse lo peor. Kazutaka sopesó la situación con frialdad, sabiendo que era el único con los nervios templados, así que tomó las riendas.

- Ve a por alguien. Yo voy a bajar.  
- ¡No me dejes aquí sola!

El chico salió corriendo sin más en busca de ayuda, y pese a las insistencias de ella, el único hijo de los Muraki se aferró a las raíces que sobresalían entre la tierra para cumplir con lo dicho. Las paredes resbaladizas no facilitaban el descenso, y las fibrosas lianas se clavaban en las delicadas palmas de sus manos.

La luz entraba por la abertura como un cilindro perfecto; había bajado unos 7 u ocho metros cuando pudo escuchar una respiración agitada y el reflejo de la luna en el charco de agua del fondo.

Saltó aterrizando sobre el mismo, el cuál le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos. Dio con el insensato acurrucado en un rincón; tenía el hueso de la tibia izquierda salido debido al impacto, las ropas empapadas en sangre y el rostro bañado en lágrimas silenciosas.

Se acercó hasta él. Quería ayudarle, pero cuando le tuvo ante sí un solo elemento de aquella macabra estampa reclamó la totalidad de su atención.

El líquido carmesí brotaba del cuerpo, mezclándose su olor oxidado con el de la inmunda humedad, pero no le importaba: el rojo le atraía, siendo incapaz de resistirse al impulso.

Ryo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, protegiéndose. Aquel niño del cumpleaños no le había gustado desde el principio, pero al tenerle junto a sí en ese momento quiso volver a gritar, esta vez de puro terror. El pelo grisáceo, la piel albina y su mirada fría como el acero le daban la apariencia de un ángel demoníaco.

Tembló cuando la mano de su salvador rozó una de las múltiples heridas, llevándosela a los labios para probarle sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El niño rompió a llorar cuando escuchó lo que le decía.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte? – siseó, fuera de sí.

Kazutaka entonces lo percibió: pudo ver su espíritu, una aureola escarlata que le rodeaba, difusa. La luna se tiñó en el preciso instante en que comenzó a absorber el alma de la que él carecía.

Ryo gritó y gritó sintiendo cómo la vida se le escapaba a la par que el fruto del pacto con Suzaku se deleitaba con la descarga eléctrica que le recorría. En aquellos breves pero intensos segundos sus preguntas obtuvieron contestación.

La vida era aquello que había arrebatado. La muerte era lo que dejó a su paso, un recipiente ya vacío desplomándose entre las turbias aguas una vez acabado el proceso.

Nuevas luces de linternas se vieron en lo alto, seguidas de las voces de los hombres que, alarmados, querían saber si se encontraban bien.

Minutos más tarde, los afortunados que no habían perdido a uno de sus hijos abrazaban a los demás en medio de la conmoción general por la tragedia.

Esa fue la primera víctima. Nadie reparó en cuál había sido la verdadera causa del fallecimiento, quedando rota de dolor toda la comunidad. Tan sólo Ukyô, envuelta en una manta y en brazos de su padre, tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos una vez le hubieron sacado del foso.

No se dijeron nada, pero entre los prometidos quedó forjado un secreto. Sus progenitores habían hecho bien al unirles, pues ella no sentía rencor, tan sólo fascinación.

En lo que respectaba a Kazutaka, ansiaba poseer más de esa energía espiritual. De haberlo sabido, muchos le habrían acusado de ser un asesino. Mas a él no le importaba, su conciencia estaba tranquila…

Porque la muerte de los demás era un precio demasiado bajo a pagar por alcanzar la que sería su obsesión vitalicia, incrementada por unos acontecimientos que aún no estaba en posición de conocer.

Aquella noche estuvo seguro de que conseguiría burlar a la debilidad humana, rebatiendo los etéreos argumentos de la medicina y aquellos que la ejercían.


	4. Capítulo 4: Hermanos

_**Capítulo 4: Hermanos**_

A medida que el tiempo transcurría, la vida de Reijiro quedó centrada en dos frentes distantes y absorbentes. Desde que se licenciara había ejercido la medicina encontrando en ello orgullo por realizar un buen trabajo ayudando a los demás. Sin embargo, las horas y horas invertidas en el centro médico al que acudía habían dejado de ser parte intrínseca de la profesión para convertirse en su refugio particular.

El regreso a casa se tornaba una pesadilla donde él era un mero soldado pujando por sobrevivir en la guerra del amor. La peor trinchera la ocupaba ella, una Gemmei cuyo estado psíquico distaba del de la joven amable y prometedora con la que contrajo matrimonio. Hablaba sola, en ocasiones no reconocía a las empleadas del servicio doméstico e incluso podía pasarse horas enteras con la mirada vacía, observando la nada.

Él no soportaba sostener su mano con paciencia hasta que volvía en sí; en el preciso momento en que sus ojos de fábula se cruzaban con los suyos podía entrever unas milésimas de sorpresa. El deterioro neuronal no se interrumpiría, era cuestión de tiempo el que perdiera la memoria a corto plazo, inclusive los recuerdos. Aún no se había diagnosticado una cura para ese extraño mal, pero el doctor Muraki sufría en silencio atormentado por un miedo cada vez más tangible.

¿Y si Gemmei acababa por olvidarle¿Tendría que explicarle día a día quién era, por qué estaba allí?

Cuando conseguía dormirla ayudado por la supremacía de una jeringa y morfina, se retiraba de la batalla para acudir al franco opuesto de la contienda. Allí le esperaba su hijo como cada noche para ultimar todo lo que se refería a su educación, de la que se encargaba personalmente.

Con sólo catorce años Katuzaka era brillante. Asimilaba conceptos como una esponja, estando su nivel intelectual varios escalafones por lo alto de cualquier escolar de igual edad. De seguir así, podría optar a entrar prematuramente a la Universidad, un privilegio concedido por el gobierno a notorios estudiantes, uno o dos en todo el país. Por ello compartían veladas enteras entre libros, microscopios y fórmulas, momentos en los que dejaban de lado los roles familiares que les ataban.

El joven aprendía con velocidad, aplicándose al temario y las investigaciones. Durante el día, cuando su padre no se encontraba en casa, se encerraba entre montañas de papel y conocimiento aislándose de los juegos maternales con la muralla implacable de la tradición familiar. Gemmei ya no le veía como a un ser de carne y hueso al que podía transformar de vez en cuando, sino como una figura ganada en esplendor y tamaño.

Todo el amor que podía llegar a profesar estaba encauzado por completo en Reijiro para deleite de éste. Era su creador, el único al que podía hablar con franqueza dentro de los hechos que no debían ser desvelados.

Sólo existía algo en lo que el maestro no había tenido éxito a la hora de instruir a su pupilo: por más que tratara el tema de la ética en la ciencia y la moral, tanta indiferencia mostraba el aprendiz hacia la muerte que resultaba inquietante.

- Hay ocasiones en las que un médico tiene que tomar decisiones drásticas. – le dijo en la tranquilidad del despacho donde las lecturas magistrales se llevaban a cabo – Decidir sobre la vida es un peso con el que habrás de convivir. Ponte en la situación de tener tres pacientes que requieren de una intervención inmediata para salvarse, pero sólo puedes atender a uno de ellos. Has de escoger quién tiene más posibilidades de recuperarse, imponiendo el final para los restantes.

Como era costumbre, Kazutaka le miró con intensidad. Bajo su angelical rostro aguardaba la contundencia de unas palabras demasiado sólidas para un adolescente temprano.

- Sólo es _un peso_ si lamentas esas muertes.

El padre se negaba a recibir nuevamente una respuesta como aquella, carente de cualquier indicio de sensibilidad. Había sido una jornada extrema, el cansancio acumulado de días sin dormir bien y las penas arrastradas era notorio. Le hizo una pregunta desesperada dentro de su templanza, aquella que evidenciaba el carecer de más recursos para hacerle entender el valor de la existencia humana.

- Cualquier muerte es lamentable, hace que en nosotros despierten sentimientos adversos como el dolor, la consternación o el alivio. Un fallecimiento no puede estar carente de emotividad, por poca que sea. Dices eso porque eras demasiado pequeño cuando aquel niño murió, pero si tuvieses que sufrir una pérdida cercana en este momento, cambiarías de parecer. ¿Es que crees que dirías lo mismo de perder a alguien al que quieres¿Qué sentirías si mamá muriera?

Él cayó unos segundos. No empleó el paréntesis en sopesar una respuesta, sino en recrearse por una sinceridad aplastante y absoluta expresada por sus labios de satén.

- Nada.

El sonido de su mejilla al ser abofeteada fue el colofón de aquella sesión de estudio. Reijiro no pudo contener sus propias frustraciones expresándolas en aquel autoritario gesto. Era la primera vez que le ponía la mano encima, pero interpretó la contestación de su hijo como un insulto a la ambición de formar una familia feliz, una evocación que lentamente se iba difuminando como un holograma.

Kazutaka se levantó. No le culpaba por lo que había hecho, pues ambos no veían con igual perspectiva a la mujer que les unía. Respetaba el que siguiera enamorado del espectro de la esposa con la que se había casado, mas deseaba que él también tolerase que nunca la había considerado madre como tal.

Abandonó la habitación sin añadir más. Reijiro no tenía la culpa de haber pasado todos aquellos años ajeno a los secretos que las muñecas de porcelana escondían, o al de su auténtica naturaleza.

Moviéndose con sigilo, las calles de Kioto no tenían secretos para su esbelto y ágil cuerpo. Mientras su padre ahogaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad que ahora le apresaba y su madre dormía al amparo de las drogas, él repetía un proceso perfeccionado con el paso de las primaveras. Abrió una de las ventanas laterales del salón, saliendo al exterior sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Cerrándola con unos alambres encajados que permitían abrir el dispositivo desde afuera, se camufló en las sombras de la noche hasta dar con la tapia que bordeaba las posesiones del matrimonio. Había excavado en el desconocimiento general un agujero en el muro, retirando los bloques necesarios para poder permitir el paso de su delgada figura. Apartó las tupidas enredaderas que disimulaban el hueco, encontrándose instantes después sobre los adoquines de la ciudad imperial.

La medianoche debía estar cercana si es que no había caído ya. Cientos de templos poblaban Kioto con sus escalinatas, requiriendo los antológicos rincones de la luz del sol para ser disfrutados en plenitud de condiciones. Por ello nadie la visitaba ahora, sólo algunas parejas jóvenes y otras almas marginadas se adueñaban del espacio que durante el resto del tiempo les estaba vetado.

Adoraba las amplias y despejadas superficies que precedían a los centros espirituales. La armonía de la arquitectura subrayaba la de la naturaleza, y la vida relucía con mayor esplendor a su parecer. Solía recorrerlas a menudo maravillado por la intimidad del anonimato, aunque ello no era posible en demasiadas ocasiones; su aspecto siempre había llamado la atención de los demás, pero estando ahora inmerso en la adolescencia, los atributos masculinos que comenzaba a desarrollar, unidos a sus andróginas facciones, le hacían deseable ante aquellos que carecían de escrúpulos.

La chica que le había avistado a lo lejos no carecía precisamente de dichos escrúpulos, pero sí de dinero con el que pasar la noche bajo techo, así que se veía obligada a buscar al siguiente cliente de lo que iba de ronda. Cuando era posible, si tenía que vender su cuerpo nuevamente, prefería hacerlo a alguien por el que pudiera sentir un atisbo de atracción, y aquel jovencito era, sin duda, espectacular.

Kazutaka seguía considerando a las mujeres como un misterio. Eran fantásticas actrices, podían interpretar el papel de sufridora desvalida para dar paso en cuestión de milésimas a un depredador dispuesto a todo con tal de atrapar a la presa. Había analizado a muchas, detectando en sus sobrias apariencias todo un universo decadente propio de los círculos sociales. Sabía cómo manejarlas haciendo gala de sus encantos; Ukyô, a la que no había vuelto a ver desde aquella velada, le había dado varias claves fundamentales.

- ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú solo a estas horas? – preguntó ella, acercándose como una gata en celo de las pocas monedas que pudiera llevar encima. - ¿Te has escapado, o buscas nuevas aventuras?

Se giró para mirarla. La primera vez que recurrió a una prostituta reparó en que eran perfectas para colmar sus necesidades: nadie las extrañaría, y la policía no tardaría en unir la aparición del cadáver a un ajuste de cuentas con los grupos delincuentes que rodeaban al menester más antiguo de la historia de la humanidad.

Aquella muchacha raquítica no tenía ni idea de los servicios que iba a prestarle, pues sin pensarlo dos veces, éste aceptó su compañía.

- No me trates como a un niño, y yo te convertiré en mi _Dama de las Camelias_ hasta que todo haya terminado. – le respondió.

El hervidero de hormonas la deseaba, pero la luna escarlata prevalecía sobre los anhelos carnales. Ya ocultos en un escondite al resguardo de miradas indiscretas, los labios del chico fueron devorados por unos adultos y demasiado expertos, como otras tantas veces. Ella se derretía por la inminente hazaña de estrenar a una maravilla como la que había encontrado en sus guardias nocturnas, aunque fuese por un puñado de yenes. Se dejó apresar entre la pared y su cuerpo de candidato a hombre en ciernes, emitiendo un leve jadeo al sentir cómo la pálida mano se deslizaba por entre su falda.

Nada resultaba más sensual que el aura de un humano en pleno despertar de los sentidos. Las mujeres rebosaban de esa vida que tanto le fascinaba cuando sus pómulos se sonrojaban y sus pechos se hinchaban, implorando ser atendidos convenientemente.

El joven Muraki seguía sin sentir arrepentimiento por la declaración hecha a su padre, pues nada le inspiraba la muerte a la que éste tanto parecía temer, al igual que tampoco nada le inspiraban los ruegos silenciosos de aquella joven por ser tomada, quizás sorprendida por la seguridad con la que su joven cliente y esporádico amante manejaba la situación.

Si se alimentaba de cuantas almas estuvieran a su alcance con tal de placar la sed espiritual que arrasaba su garganta¿cómo no mostrar el mismo interés frío y distante hacia el sexo? No había necesitado de un vínculo emocional para hundirse en el cálido interior de la que había sido su segunda víctima, apenas un año atrás, ni lo necesitaba ahora. Sostuvo la pierna izquierda de la chica haciendo que le rodeada la cintura con la misma a la par que la penetraba de pie.

La prostituta le llevaría al éxtasis, pero no al mundanal orgásmico, sino a uno que le costaría demasiado caro. La sometió a la cadencia mecánica y estudiada durante unos minutos deleitándose por el gesto sumiso de ella, entregada completamente a la novedad de no desear que el encuentro acabase. Las nubes que se empeñaban en encapotar el firmamento se abrieron, permitiendo que la luz rojiza les bañara.

Cuando ella entreabrió los ojos con la intención de pedirle más y más a su juvenil potencial, lo que halló ante sí logró convertir el clímax cercano en puro instinto de supervivencia. Kazutaka causaba con su apariencia un trance hiptónico en los elegidos, llenando de falsa paz los últimos instantes de éstos. La atravesó con iris resplandecientes en plata aprovechando el encantamiento para salir de su cuerpo y hundirle la hoja del escarpelo oculto entre sus ropas en la traquea. Incapaz de gritar por la disección, la mujer poco pudo hacer para defenderse.

Sangre oscura y densa fue derramada, rindiendo culto al astro que en mismo color la alababa. La energía de la ya muerta fluyó, siendo canalizada por el anhelante receptor. Ni la mejor de las experiencias corporales podía compararse a la de, por unos pocos segundos, tener un alma propia. El espíritu permanecía en él hasta que era absorbido y entregado a Suzaku, la cuál lo devastaba en su nido de llamas eternas.

Pero Kazutaka vivía por esto. Adicto a la noción de poder ser completamente humano, el cadáver mutilado tenía el mismo valor de las piedras que impregnadas en fluidos lo rodeaban. Como dictaba la filosofía sintoísta, si el blanco se manchaba, volvería a ser blanco una vez lavado.

No había dejado semen en ella, y ningún miembro de las brigadas policiales estaría dispuesto a destinar dinero en someter al cuerpo a una autopsia con tal de desenmascarar al culpable.

Aquella noche mientras las ropas rojizas eran quemadas en la chimenea, el joven Muraki volvió a lavar lo blanco de su persona, eliminando cualquier contrapeso que rompiera el equilibrio.

Y de nuevo, la muerte era una mera cáscara vacía para él, carente de sentimentalismo.

* * *

Reijiro creía que no podía conocer un Infierno aún más duro que aquel sobre el que caminaba, pero estaba equivocado. Esquivó el jarrón que Gemmei le lanzó al recibir la noticia; fatídicamente aquella tarde estaba sobria, pero no tardaría en desmoronarse tras ser consciente de la evidencia.

- ¡Trataste de comprarme con ese_ hijo_ cuando en verdad me habías traicionado¡Te odio¡No quiero volver a verte! – gritó ella, echando mano de cualquier objeto que tuviera a su alcance y pudiera ser empleado como arma.

Él logró reducirla tras forcejear. Fuera de la habitación, el nuevo miembro de la familia aguardaba, escuchando todos los pormenores de la pelea.

El muchacho había perdido a su madre apenas unos días antes. Un abogado de su tío lejano se había puesto en contacto con el padre biológico, haciéndole ver que era su deber tenerle bajo su custodia al menos hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Cuando le contempló por primera vez, pudo verse a si mismo encarnado en aquel chico apuesto y callado. Era apenas medio año mayor que Kazutaka, tal y como había configurado el crecimiento de éste último, por lo que se obligó a creer que ambos hermanastros podrían congeniar sin demasiados problemas al no existir barreras temporales entre su crecimiento.

Era precisamente eso, la reacción del otro hijo, el único consuelo que le quedaba ante el ecuánime rechazo de su esposa. La encerró en el cuarto con el estrépito de la vajilla siendo aniquilada contra el suelo, manteniendo la compostura al quedar a solas con el que había sido hasta la fecha su descendiente bastardo.

- Sígueme. – le pidió.

Éste accedió. Poco le importaba que aquella mujer no le aceptara. Odiaba a su padre. Nunca antes le había visto, ni había mostrado el mínimo interés por su madre o él aparte del dinero mensual. En el médico sólo podía adivinarse un remanso de paz cuando pronunciaba un nombre que le había repetido en varias ocasiones durante las pocas horas que llevaban juntos. Tras atravesar un largo pasillo, llegaron hasta lo que parecía una inmensa sala de estudio.

Entonces pudo verle.

Sentado en una mesa rodeado de volúmenes monotemáticos sobre fundamentos químicos, estaba el chico con el que compartía una mitad de su carga genética. El estudiante se incorporó para recibir la inesperada visita, buscando una explicación muda al mirar a los ojos de Reijiro.

- Kazutaka, te presento a Saki. Es tu hermanastro mayor.

Nunca antes había experimentado aquella sensación. No era vértigo, ni miedo como en las primeras intoxicaciones de belladona… Era reproche.

Con esas sencillas dos frases, su mundo se resquebrajó. Era cierto que tenía pasiones inconfesables, pero el saberse especial para Reijiro había constituido una fortaleza sobre la que defender sus cimientos humanos.

Y ahora al tener a Saki delante, se supo traicionado. Ya no era único, no era especial. Llegó incluso a sentir compasión por su madre, seguramente también vividora de un engaño postergado hasta la fatal revelación. Demasiado herido para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre, Kazutaka se pronunció.

- Te diré dónde está mi habitación, puedes dormir conmigo hasta que preparen la tuya.

Puso camino hasta la misma, pasando junto a su progenitor como si no existiera. Podría perdonarle el no ser capaz de comprender sus ideologías, o el haber tenido un desliz, pero lo que nunca le perdonaría era el haber estado con otra mujer en fechas tan cercanas a su propia concepción.

Saki asintió, haciendo lo indicado. El hermano pequeño no se percató de la siniestra sonrisa esbozada en su rostro; había analizado con esmero la desolación mostrada por el padre de ambos al marchar del estudio.

Era evidente que su madrastra le detestaba por haberle sido infiel, y que la confianza de su hijo menor, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, también había sido herida de muerte.

Ello supondría que se había librado de dos obstáculos inminentes para la consumación de la venganza. Infiltrado en el terreno del enemigo, sus estrategias al fin podrían ser ejecutadas con destreza sin que nada pudiera impedírselo.

O al menos… eso creía.


	5. Capítulo 5: Absolución

_**Capítulo 5: Absolución**_

Reijiro decidió que era el momento adecuado de dar un paso decisivo en la vida de sus dos descendientes, en especial en la de Kazutaka. Éste había sido instruido en privado desde la infancia, pero ya a su edad lo más correcto era que se relacionara con otras personas de su condición, pese a los intentos continuos por parte del doctor para mantenerle aislado.

No podía condenarle a la reclusión por su particularidad. Además, el chico estaba destinado a ejercer la profesión familiar, en la cuál tendría que estar rodeado de otros seres humanos constantemente.

Al principio la adaptación resultó complicada, pero tras varios meses el heredero olvidó los esfuerzos por adaptarse al Instituto masculino al que asistía junto a Saki, aceptando el sobrio uniforme y la disciplina como algo adjunto a su porvenir.

Mientras casi todos sus compañeros de secundaria empleaban las horas de la tarde en disputar toda serie de encuentros deportivos, Kazutaka acudía al laboratorio fascinado por las posibilidades a su alcance. Nadie quería ingresar en un club de ciencias cuando podían hacerlo en uno de kendo o tennis, así que disponía de la totalidad de instrumental.

Lo que más le gustaba era experimentar con sustancias. Tras varios intentos fallidos mezclando bases y el concentrado que había extraído de las plantas de Gemmei, dio con un potente somnífero incoloro. El amplio abanico que el jardín de la mansión donde vivía le ofrecía era su escaparate particular; había encontrado en plantas a simple vista inofensivas recursos mortales. De todas las flores, sus preferidas eran las rosas: bellas, apasionadas… Pero también peligrosas, con sus despiadadas espinas deseando saborear el maná de aquellos incautos que caían rendidos a sus encantos.

El perfume que despedían las _reinas rojas_, su variedad predilecta, era idóneo para la poción. Inyectada en el epicentro, las toxinas atacaban directamente al sistema nervioso al ser inhaladas desde sus inocentes pétalos.

Centrado en sus singulares creaciones, no se percató de cómo alguien le observaba desde el otro lado del patio a través de una ventana. Saki sabía que su hermanastro no era demasiado normal. No hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos y parecía esconder algo tras su porte educado y responsable, lo cuál le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Las campanas sonaron, indicando a los alumnos que la jornada escolar había cesado. Un enjambre de alumnos asaltó la salida, y entre el mismo ambos emprendieron el regreso a casa.

Saki se desabrochó el cuello del uniforme, llevando la cartera colgando por debajo del hombro.

- Te pasas el día entre libros. ¿Para qué lo haces? – preguntó al menor con cierto aire de burla.  
- Porque necesito ser el mejor para entrar en Medicina.

Rió con descaro y menosprecio.

- ¿Vas a ser médico sólo porque te obligan? Me das pena.

Kazutaka no le miró. Hacía todo lo posible por aceptarle y llevarse bien con él, pero la compañía de Saki le irritaba. A veces extrañaba aquellos días pasados antes de su llegada.

- Tú no lo entenderías. No eres completamente de la familia. Es mi deber seguir la tradición.

Ese era el orgullo del muchacho, no pertenecer del todo al clan. Su máximo deseo era perder cualquier lazo que le atara a los Muraki, empezando por la sangre de su sangre. Entraron en la residencia, encontrándola tan desierta y espeluznante como de costumbre. No se adivinaba la presencia de nadie en las dependencias principales.

- Estás demasiado seguro de las buenas intenciones de tu familia. Seguro que esconden trapos sucios y nunca te los contarán, hasta que tengas que limpiarlos todos tú sólo.

Kazutaka le encaró. No soportaba que arremetieran contra los principios hereditarios.

- Cállate de una vez, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre lo que no te incumbe.

El mayor volvió a esbozar su siniestra sonrisa. Miró a lo lejos, allí donde la puerta del despacho de su padre se encontraba.

- Si tan seguro estás, entonces no tendrás reparo en venir conmigo al despacho de papá y echar un vistazo a sus documentos.

No esperaba aquella propuesta. Reijiro le había dicho convenientemente que no debía entrar allí si no era a su lado, y mucho menos curiosear en los archivos. El proceso que seguían era simple, cuando necesitaba algún libro se lo pedía, siendo el propio doctor quien se lo entregaba tras haberlo sustraído personalmente.

- No debemos hacerlo. - ¿Tienes miedo, señor hijo perfecto? – volvió a burlarse de él.

Enfadado, apretó los puños y avanzó a zancadas por el pasillo, seguido de un Saki satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que quería. Haciendo gala de su destreza para abrir dispositivos, el seguro de la puerta no ofreció demasiada resistencia a la experiencia del futuro licenciado. Cerró con discreción mientras observaba cómo su hermano admiraba de cerca el esqueleto humano recuerdo de los días de estudio de anatomía y los interminables volúmenes enciclopédicos.

- Deben estar por alguna parte. – afirmó, mirando las estanterías.

El menor se sentó con cuidado en la silla del escritorio. Tras pasar unos quince minutos rebuscando entre los cajones, encontró un pequeño cuaderno de tapas gruesas de cuero. Lo ojeó al amparo de las maderas del mueble mientras el otro seguía a lo suyo unos metros a lo lejos.

Las pupilas flotantes en un mar de plata se contrajeron al leer unas palabras entre la letra rápida y de trazo pesado.

_El experimento ha resultado un éxito. El niño ha sido creado, pronto abandonará el tanque._

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al ver la fecha de la anotación, unos quince años atrás. Dejó de oír y ver para sumergirse exclusivamente en aquel diario de investigación. A cada página que devoraba con rapidez su consternación crecía, y para cuando el estupor llegó a la cima, sólo la voz de Saki temerariamente cerca le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – le preguntó.

Kazutaka se apresuró a negar con la cabeza mientras escondía el cuaderno en su abrigo.

- No, nada interesante. – comentó con calma.

Oyeron ruidos en el pasillo, por lo que dejaron todo colocado evitando dejar huellas de su paso, saliendo por el ventanal que daba hacia el exterior. Se las apañó para disculparse y saltarse la cena, encerrándose en su cuarto bajo llave y dedicando lo restante del día en desmenuzar el contenido de las páginas amarillentas.

Aquellos datos manuscritos le confirmaron algo que siempre había sospechado. Lo que resultó un total impacto para él no fue el constatar que era alguien demasiado peculiar… Sino el saber que no era el único.

* * *

_No tengo dónde esconderme,ni nadie en quién confiar.  
La verdad me abrasa,  
y su calor nunca desaparecerá.  
Canta por la absolución,  
que yo lo haré mientras me precipito desde tu clemencia._

_Muse, "Sing for absolution"_

Gemmei dormía sedada a su lado, y las sábanas se habían convertido en una prisión sofocante de la que ansiaba alejarse por espacio de unas horas. Se vistió con discreción, dejando atrás el dormitorio conyugal y posteriormente su propia vivienda, herencia tangible de un pasado dinástico repleto de poder e influencias.

A Reijiro le gustaba deambular por Kioto cuando la nostalgia le invadía. Echaba de menos la capital y su caótico ambiente realista. En noches como aquella tenía la incómoda sensación de encontrarse dentro de una historia teatral, donde el escenario era demasiado detallista y sus actores vestían máscaras de cotidianidad en lugar de aquellas que representaban a los dioses mitológicos.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para resguardarlas de la temperatura. Una fría brisa acarició su rostro, arrastrando decenas de hojas y pétalos de cerezo provenientes de un jardín cercano. Desorientado por un denso presentimiento, tardó en asimilar que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde hacía más de una década pactó con la diosa.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al cesar el arrullar del viento y los insectos, sumiéndose todo en una lúgubre calma al ser bañado cuanto le rodeaba por una luz rojiza. Alzó la mirada hacia el firmamento, topándose con una luna sanguinolenta, la misma que le había tutelado en el momento de la creación.

Supo a qué se debía la corazonada que le estrangulaba. Haciendo caso de un impulso irrefrenable echó a correr hacia la arboleda próxima. El aire se hacía más denso y la luz más opaca a medida que se acercaba; una vez se hubo adentrado en el claro cercado por los ancianos troncos y sus abundantes copas, le encontró.

Horrorizado, vio cómo su hijo rebanaba la yugular de una mujer haciendo uso del escarpelo que ya había dado por perdido. Kazutaka estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo percibir la sinergia espiritual que le envolvía para luego esfumarse.

Al desplomarse el cadáver sobre el suelo y sentir el contundente aplomo de la muerte cubriendo con su hálito el perímetro que les rodeaba, de la garganta del adulto surgió una exclamación de estupor y desasosiego.

Él se giró lentamente, clavándole la mirada. Tenía la tez salpicada de rojo, al igual que las ropas, y su expresión rozaba el delirio, pero también la desesperación.

- ¿Estás loco! – le gritó Reijiro. - ¡Has sido tú el que estaba detrás de esos asesinatos, debí haberme dado cuenta antes!

El joven se acercó a él. Sentía ira, menosprecio, consternación. Todo lo que había conocido hasta la fecha dejó de tener sentido cuando la lectura del diario hubo concluido.

- ¡ Es culpa tuya! – bramó. - ¡Tú me programaste para que fuera _esto_¡Me dejaste incompleto, esas almas me pertenecen!

El padre le agarró por las muñecas, cayendo ambos al suelo y enzarzándose en un aparatoso forcejeo. Aprovechándose de su mayor masa corporal logró inmovilizarle parcialmente. Reijiro recordó que portaba una última dosis de tranquilizantes en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, así que de un rápido movimiento clavó la aguja en la pierna de Kazutaka, el cuál siguió gritándole hasta que la droga hubo hecho efecto.

- Tú… me hiciste… así… - pronunció poco antes de caer ante la dosis.

El médico reprimió las ganas de desahogarse a pleno pulmón, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para tratar de paliar su error. Le tomó entre los brazos, emprendiendo camino hacia el laboratorio secreto en el subsuelo de la mansión. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, cercionándose de la ausencia de testigos.

Y pese al cuidado tenido por padre e hijo para no ser seguidos en sus respectivas intenciones, una tercera persona había presenciado los sorprendentes hechos. Oculto entre la maleza, Saki no había perdido detalle del ritual de su hermano y la reacción del progenitor.

Aguardó a que éstos se hubieron alejado lo suficiente para abandonar su escondrijo. Había recibido información suficiente aquella velada, era más prudente regresar a su cama y aparentar que nada había ocurrido.

Una vez estuvo en su habitación, nuevos renglones fueron añadidos al trazado de la estrategia, ignorando que decenas de metros bajo sus pies un nuevo desafío a la vida se estaba consumando.

Reijiro cerró las sólidas puertas de metal haciendo uso de unas llaves magnéticas, dispositivos de seguridad que sólo poseía el ejército además de su persona. El laboratorio había cambiado en todos aquellos años, equipos sofisticados lo poblaban, entre los que destacaban nuevos ordenadores y una cámara de suspensión.

Empotrada en una de las paredes, parecía una probeta de descomunales dimensiones capaz de contener centenares de metros cúbicos de líquido amniótico. Llevó al chico hasta una de las amplias mesas de aluminio donde trabajaba y le despojó de toda vestimenta. Tras haberle subido por medio de una plataforma hidráulica a la entrada del recipiente, conectó a su piel electrodos con los que mantendría registradas las constantes, además de percibir y actuar sobre su actividad cerebral, tal y como había sucedido en el primer año de su desarrollo antes de dar por concluido el proceso.

El doctor, ya sobre suelo firme, contempló absorto la horripilante escena. Iluminado por tenues focos verdes, los más efectivos para ambientes poco iluminados, la silueta de Kazutaka quedó resaltada mientras flotaba sobre el que había sido el útero artificial en el que había sido gestado. Observó su rostro relajado y los finos cabellos siendo movidos por las corrientes líquidas, mas tuvo que agarrarse a otra de las mesas próximas para no desvanecerse de la impresión al abrir el chico los ojos de forma violenta, clavándole la mirada.

Tanta era la resistencia a los venenos que su organismo había desarrollado que los efectos de la morfina pronto quedaron inoculados. Kazutaka reconoció aquella sensación cálida bañando su cuerpo, la punzante electricidad anclada a la carne y la húmeda angustia de no poder escapar del cubículo. Primero miró a su padre para luego barrer cuanto la vista le permitía, identificando el enclave.

Las imágenes de los primeros momentos de conciencia seguían en su mente, terminando de confirmar lo que las palabras le habían dicho. Él había sido creado allí, y el hombre que destrozado le observaba desde fuera había sido el artífice.

Reijiro tropezó al correr hacia el ordenador central. Debía acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Al ponerlo en funcionamiento, una fuerte descarga de tensión recorrió los cables, acabando por llegar hasta el adolescente, el cuál emitió un grito de dolor audible pese al medio. El sudor frío empapaba su frente, sometido a la presión de tratar de restaurar la percepción de su hijo en el menor tiempo posible con tal de no hacerle sufrir.

Tenía que entrar en la configuración y retocar la programación de los genes. ¿Habían éstos mutado con los años, o era un error base?

Su cerebro trabajaba con endiablada mecánica, buscando la explicación a el por qué el muchacho no podía asociar la muerte como un tabú. No quería que fuera un asesino, sino un médico de provecho con una _vida normal_…

Y mientras el cuerpo de Kazutaka se convulsionaba por nuevos espasmos, lágrimas desesperadas regaron el rostro de Reijirio al comprender que ese era el precio real de su osadía. El trato con Suzaku había sido claro, condenándole a carecer por siempre de espíritu; por mucho que tratase de hacer caso omiso a la evidencia, su hijo nunca sería un ser humano propiamente dicho, lo cuál constituía su castigo por haber querido emular a Dios.

Cerró el programa temeroso de irrumpir aún más en las funciones cerebrales y agravar el daño con sus posibles repercusiones. Al mirar de nuevo hacia el tanque vio que el joven tenía los ojos en blanco. Alentado por los instintos primarios de protección se abalanzó sobre el contenedor, accionando la manivela de la apertura de emergencia, situada en un lateral.

Un torrente de amniótico se desparramó por el suelo, quedando el chico desplomado en el fondo aún con los dispositivos arraigados. Se los quitó uno por uno, algunos con brusquedad debido a la tensión, abriéndole aún más las heridas.

Aunque había perdido el sentido, respiraba. Totalmente deshecho, el doctor le abrazó como queriendo protegerle de sí mismo. Pese a su horripilante y oscura naturaleza, era su hijo, y le amaba como tal.

- Perdóname… - le suplicó entre sollozos, creyendo que seguía inconsciente.

Mas no era así. Kazutaka se dejó acunar entre aquella calidez. El rencor que sentía era punzante, agonizando bajo la perspectiva de toda una vida inmerso en la búsqueda de su culminación. Detestaba a Saki, porque éste significaba para Reijiro el todo que él no podía ofrecerle; un descendiente natural dotado de ambas partes, la tangible y la volátil, y odiaba a su padre por haber necesitado suplir las carencias científicas con una infidelidad, sin importar lo que la familia a la que tanta importancia daba pudiera padecer.

Y sin embargo… Le quería, porque a él debía estar allí, con sus virtudes y defectos. Con sus expectativas y su sed de sangre.

Inmerso en tales contradicciones, demostró que era capaz de sentir como el que más. Aquella noche y sobre el torso vestido de Reijiro, le acompañó en el percance, siendo esa la primera ocasión en la que conseguía, al fin, llorar.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sed de venganza

**_Capítulo 6: Sed de venganza_**

Se acercaba la fecha.

Como todos los días 4 de cada mes Saki se levantó justo al alba antes que cualquiera de los inquilinos de la mansión. Repetiría con Reijiro el ritual ejecutado siempre en dicha fecha, sólo que aquel día era especial: se cumplía el primer aniversario desde la muerte de su madre.

El doctor se ceñía a las mismas pautas de comportamiento resultando terriblemente predecible: bajaba al salón a las seis en punto perfectamente acicalado, y allí le esperaba. En cuanto ambos se encontraban preparados emprendían camino al cementerio en el elegante coche extranjero que Muraki poseía, el cuál conducía a velocidad moderada por las serpenteantes y solitarias carreteras que llevaban al extrarradio de la ciudad.

Saki se asomó a la ventana de su habitación viendo cómo el sol se dejaba entrever tímidamente sobre un mar de naranjas incendiarios. Disfrutó de aquel amanecer, pues iba a ser el último. Pese a ello no sentía temor alguno: llevaba demasiado tiempo ultimándolo, y al fin el momento había llegado. Le haría pagar a su padre por los pecados cometidos, por condenar a su antaño paciente a la discriminación propia de las madres solteras en la estricta sociedad japonesa. Quería destruir cualquier vínculo que le uniera a esa familia, empezando por Reijiro y terminando por su hermanastro. Sabía que el golpe le heriría de muerte.

Y entre ambos eslabones se encontraba él mismo. Por sus venas corría la sangre que con ellos compartía, y por tanto también debía desaparecer. Sería rápido, nadie sospecharía, y segundos antes de abandonarse al negro vacío podría jactarse de su maniobra. Una siniestra sonrisa quedó dibujada en sus labios al imaginarse el desfile de parientes y conocidos ataviados en luto, una silenciosa redada de cuervos aguardando para hacerse con una tajada de la fortuna que en manos de la viuda quedaría. No era ningún secreto el que Gemmei no se encontraba en condiciones psíquicas óptimas. Si no era capaz de cuidar sola de sí misma¿cómo manejar las riendas de un pequeño imperio económico?

Tras cerrar las cortinas se vistió, descendiendo con cuidado por los peldaños de madera que llevaban al salón. Allí estaba él, tal y como esperaba encontrar. Nada más situarse a su lado el adulto abrió la puerta, indicándole que pasara primero.

- Adelante, hijo.

Asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. Aquellas palabras le daban náuseas. Se sentó en el cómodo asiento del copiloto aguardando a que el doctor lo mismo hiciera. Pocos minutos después dejaban atrás Kioto por una de las tantas carreteras comarcales que la rodeaban.

Ninguno de los dos intercambió palabra alguna, resultando ser el ronroneo continuo y monótono del motor el único dialogante.

Saki observaba el paisaje con la frente apoyada en su ventana. Las primeras pinceladas del otoño se dejaban ver en el descomunal lienzo de la tierra, y los arces con sus hojas desprendidas llenaban de ocres destellos cuanto les rodeaba. Ni siguiera los campesinos de las zonas rurales recorrían el camino de asfalto a esas horas para acudir a la ciudad, recreándose pues el escenario del crimen perfecto.

Reijiro miró extrañado el panel luminoso del vehículo cuando notó una extraña vibración.

- Qué raro, nunca me había ocurrido algo así.

Sin levantar su piel del cristal, de los ojos del chico brotó la chispa de la audacia y la crueldad. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca: había hecho cálculos precisos al intervenir la anterior madrugada en el sistema electrónico del coche. A base de concisas arremetidas de alicate había deshecho los cables principales, no soportando estos más de seis o siete kilómetros antes de estallar en pequeños cortocircuitos que dejarían la dirección completamente bloqueada.

Siete mil metros... Justo la distancia que separaba la mansión del tramo más peligroso de la carretera, aquél en el que el sendero se tornaba curvilíneo bordeando un descomunal abismo. El precipicio quedó a la derecha del joven en el preciso instante en que su padre trataba de buscar remedio a la falta de control. Por mucho que girase el volante el auto no obedecía, avanzando en línea recta hasta la valla de protección. Si no se arriesgaban a saltar en marcha caerían irremediablemente.

Reijiro, con el corazón desbocado de pura angustia, no dio crédito cuando al quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para abrir la puerta y salir de allí junto a su hijo éste lo impidió, bloqueando el dispositivo que permitía la apertura manual desde el interior.

- ¿Qué haces¡Tenemos que saltar inmediatamente!

Saki le sostuvo la mirada segundos antes de que se rompiera la protección metálica y volaran hacia los abismos.

- Tú siempre buscando soluciones desesperadas como último recurso... Ya no tendrás que volver a hacerlo, me he asegurado de ello.

Y rió en contraste con el grito atronador del hombre cuando cayeron en picado en un fuerte estruendo. El coche rodó por la ladera dando varias vueltas de campana haciéndose añicos los cristales. El mayor de ambos, quién se había despojado del cinturón, salió despedido contra el duro suelo rompiéndose el cuello y perdiendo la vida casi de inmediato.

Por el contrario, el autor del accidente sufrió una encadenación de golpes fatales. Los refuerzos metálicos del vehículo no soportaron por más el peso de la estructura original, convirtiéndose en un amasijo de hierros. Una vara puntiaguda se incrustó con violencia en su costado, provocándole una seria hemorragia.

A punto de perder el sentido por los efectos del desangramiento y el dolor, supo que su misión había terminado. Era el mejor tributo que podía rendirle a su madre. Dondequiera que estuviese podría tener la conciencia tranquila, y él volaría pronto para acompañarla; lo haría ligero como los ángeles, pues sabía que al fin se había hecho justicia.

* * *

Kazutaka estaba sentado sobre su cama rodeado por un fortín de viejos documentos. La desgracia había sacudido a la familia en menos de dos meses, primero un corazón debilitado se había llevado a su abuelo, el patriarca del clan y todavía a sus años reconocido médico de prestigio.

Siempre le había tenido en gran estima, por lo que apenas una semana después el destinado a seguir los pasos científicos supo que había recibido en herencia la totalidad de los archivos de la clínica privada que regentaba, legado destinado a una mejor y más completa formación. Desde entonces no había pasado noche en la que no dedicara al menos un par de horas en revisar escritos, algunos de gran interés y contenido clasificado.

Supo entonces que su abuelo había manejado asuntos tan vitales que estaban ligados al Gobierno, incluso al Ejército. Dondequiera que buscase siempre encontraba alguna referencia a experimentos de clonación y prolongación artificial de la vida. Resultaba tan espeluznante como absorbente, especialmente en su caso particular.

Y sin embargo, ni las anotaciones más interesantes podrían consolarle aquella noche. Todos esperaban en el salón, pero él había insistido para que le dejaran a solas hasta que todo estuviera preparado. Por primera vez, las palabras de su padre cobraron sentido.

_"Si tuvieses que sufrir una pérdida cercana en este momento, cambiarías de parecer."_

Había convivido con la muerte, la había saboreado, pero no la había conocido en todas sus facetas. Hasta ese momento se había emborrachado de la dulzura obtenida al absorber un espíritu, contemplando el cascarón de sus víctimas como un precio pagado por el premio. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto: él no había causado esas muertes, los fallecidos no habían pasado a formar una nimia parte de él. La luz que veía cada vez que se cobraba un alma se tornó oscuridad cuando recibió la noticia y contempló aquellos cuerpos fríos y ensangrentados en la sala de reconocimiento de cadáveres del hospital.

Tocaron a su puerta, reconociendo en la discreción del sonido a la mayor de las asistentas del hogar.

- Señor Muraki... El funeral va a dar comienzo.

Agradeció en silencio la indicación, poniéndose en pie para eliminar las posibles arrugas de su traje azabache profundo, en total contraste con la palidez extrema. Daba igual el que pronto fuese a cumplir diecisiete años. Tampoco importaba que cursara un nivel de estudios propio de un universitario en último curso de carrera, o que la virginidad fuese un recuerdo lejano y perdido en el tiempo: con aquella protocolaria frase de la sirviente quedó sellada una etapa, la del término de su niñez, introduciéndole de lleno en el mundo adulto. Al haberle llamado _Señor_ la mujer había evidenciado sin pretender lo mucho que de él se esperaba.

Kazutaka llegó a la sala con el mentón bien alto, encarando serenamente a todos los familiares y amigos que habían acudido tanto desde Kioto como de todos los rincones de Japón. La habitación estaba repleta de sillas conformando dos bloques con un amplio y despejado pasillo en medio. El austero altar sólo estaba adornado por unas varas de incienso y algunas velas, así como sendas fotografías de los ahora difuntos.

Algunos de los asistentes murmuraron cuando el joven pasó por el mismo hasta llegar a los dos ataúdes abiertos, en los cuáles descansaban los cuerpos inertes tanto de su padre como de su hermanastro mayor.

- Qué tragedia... Quién cuidará ahora de ella... - musitó una anciana.  
- No podrá soportar el peso de la tradición. - afirmó otra, en referencia al heredero.

Haciendo caso omiso de las especulaciones se acuclilló ante su madre. Gemmei tenía la mirada fija en el vacío. Tras escuchar unos segundos su respiración ajetreada supo que en breve le sobrevendría un nuevo episodio de ansiedad. Era observador y perfeccionista, con los años había aprendido a reconocer todos los síntomas de su progenitora genética y a adelantarse a los mismos. Ella, quién tanto pavor le infringiera en el pasado con sus macabros juegos, se había convertido en una sombra a la que iba a quedar ligado sin solución posible.

Las manos de la viuda temblaron, pujando todo su ser por deshacerse en una horda incoherente de aullidos desconcertados. Kazutaka la miró profundamente; aunque seguía conservando su belleza, ésta parecía una mera capa de barniz dada sobre una estatua hermosa pero demasiado deteriorada por el tiempo.

Ojos vacíos, sin vida... Cuerpo frágil, blanco como la porcelana, cabellos finos y sedosos... Y una voluntad doblegada completamente a su merced.

No supo si sentir satisfacción por el cambio de tornas, mas supo que Gemmei había pasado de ser la dueña absoluta de los hilos a convertirse en su títere. Ahora sería él quien la manejaría y dominaría con el encantamiento de la belladona convirtiéndola en la mejor de las piezas de la colección, correspondiendo en igual moneda años y años de infancia marcados por dichas tétricas vivencias.

Algunos integrantes de la familia se acercaron para intervenir al darse cuenta del estado de la mujer, pero el hijo delimitó territorio con firmeza.

- Yo me encargaré de ella. Conozco el tratamiento que se le estaba administrando.

Y extrayendo con habilidad una jeringa oculta en el compartimento de su chaqueta le inyectó la dosis de tranquilizantes habitual. Gemmei apenas era consciente de lo que había ocurrido, y mientras continuara sedada se ahorraría problemas. Su abuela le miró unos segundos antes de atenderla, llamándola por su nombre a susurros con la convicción de que el shock emocional se debía a la pérdida de su marido. Sin embargo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que Reijiro había dejado de existir para ella.

Ya nadie lo sabría.  
- Agradezco que estéis presentes en estos duros momentos. - expuso en voz alta el joven, posando la mirada lentamente en todos y cada uno de los asistentes. - Mi padre iba a ser el destinado a comunicarlo, mas por razones evidentes seré yo el portavoz. Ingresaré en la Universidad con el inicio del nuevo curso adelantándome un año en la entrada oficial. Por ello aunque todavía no haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad pido potestad para llevar personalmente todos los asuntos correspondientes.

Uno de sus tíos lejanos, abogado, quiso intervenir, mas el tajante gesto del nuevo patriarca se lo impidió.

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Ese era el deseo de mi abuelo, todos habéis sido testigo de ello por su testamento.

El silencio general resultó afirmativo. Con todo ello dicho, poco más quedaba por cumplir de la ceremonia hasta el siguiente amanecer. La tradición dictaba que el hijo debía velar el cuerpo de su padre toda la noche, siendo el encargado de dar un último adiós al cuerpo antes de que este fuese conducido a la tierra y enterrado en las profundidades de la misma. Uno a uno todos fueron abandonando la casa, quedando Kazutaka a solas en el salón, el cuál cerró con llave.

Tras echar las pesadas cortinas la única fuente de luz existente provenía de las llamas doradas de las velas. Transcurrieron varias horas en las que no pudo levantar su atención de los cuerpos inertes que ante él yacían.

Había perdido a su creador y guía, dejándole a cargo de una mujer que requeriría demasiados cuidados como para poder ejercer de madre justo cuando más la necesitaba.

El cadáver de su hermano aguardaba a la derecha. Físicamente eran bastante parecidos, en especial en la fisonomía del óvalo facial. Sin embargo, aún incluso muerto, Saki conservaba esa misteriosa y arrogante media sonrisa en los labios, expresión que le disgustaba.

Hacía varias noches que no se cobraba una vida, y el ansia de espíritus con los que compensar su carencia se encontraba especialmente incrementada. Tanto era así que podía ver con claridad las últimas reminiscencias de sus energías, flotando como fuegos fatuos alrededor de ambos. Alzó los dedos trémulamente tratando de acariciarlas, empaparse de lo último que le quedaba de su padre.

Entonces experimentó algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido. Pudo sentir cómo la energía se infiltraba en él, inculcándole una serie de sentimientos primarios, intensos y sin coherencia. Era como si lo último que el muerto hubiese sentido aún siguiera custodiándole.

Por unas milésimas de segundo sintió el pavor ante la descomunal caída, el miedo por dejar atrás lo conocido y la preocupación por los suyos. Mas todo ello quedó eclipsado por una energía externa que había contaminado a la principal, infiltrándose en esa efímera esencia con la que quizás Reijiro había tratado de comunicarle un último mensaje.

La ira se apoderó de Kazutaka al reconocer ese estímulo invasor. Agudizó sus sentidos escuchando lo que aquella llama espiritual a punto de extinguirse decía, resultando ser demasiado clara su sentencia.

_Saki Saki Saki Saki Saki_

Tomó a su hermanastro por el cuello, presionando como su quiera estrangularle, pero toda la fuerza empleada resultaría inservible. Se sintió miserable por no haberse adelantado a sus movimientos. La lógica del ahora muerto era precisa: matar al padre de ambos, romper en mil pedazos el mundo de Kazutaka, y morir él mismo, sin dejarle oportunidad de vengarse, condenándole a una vida de frustración personal.

Mas Saki no había contado con el despiadado ingenio de su rival. La vida podía crearse de la nada, pues él mismo había nacido de la mano del hombre y sus inventos. Su abuelo había presenciado e intervenido en cientos de experimentos en donde se lograba devolver a la actividad celular a miembros humanos marchitos y congelados.

No se lo pensó dos veces. En la casa sólo los sirvientes, su madre y abuela dormían, y nadie conocía el camino hasta el laboratorio secreto de Reijiro. Cerró el ataúd de su padre sin tomarse unos segundos para el adiós, y buscó el escarpelo siempre llevaba encima.

Con cortes precisos que sólo un erudito de la anatomía humana podía ejecutar desgarró los músculos principales que unían el cuello al busto, manando de las arterias sangre que todavía en las mismas había quedado coagulada, manchando el revestimiento acolchado del sarcófago.

Necesitaba de un objeto con el que poder cortar en dos la columna vertebral. Recordó que en el viejo arcón que reposaba junto a la chimenea solían guardar herramientas, algunas de las cuáles nadie echaría en falta al ser el desaparecido médico el único que encendía fuego en la casa. Haciendo el menor ruido posible logró separar la cabeza de Saki completamente de su cuerpo, envolviéndola en la chaqueta que hasta entonces le había vestido para la ceremonia.

Guardó el hacha en el ataúd, y cerró la tapa. Nadie repararía en la mutilación al compensar el peso del utensilio la ausencia de cráneo y demás órganos, y por supuesto, una vez sellados los lechos de madera nadie tenía potestad para volver a abrirlos, así que podía escudarse en el secreto.

Con su habitual sigilo Kazutaka salió hacia el exterior guiándose por la luz de su aliada, la hermosa luna llena. Pronto atravesó las barreras metálicas que le separaban del laboratorio, tan lúgubre y húmedo como siempre.

Abrió la compuerta de la cámara en el que había sido gestado. Recordaba perfectamente las descargas sufridas cuando Reijiro trató de modificar su material genético, por lo que las investigaciones teóricas de su abuelo coincidían con las hazañas paternas. Tomó cuantos conductos tuvo a su alcance, conectando la cabeza de Saki a los electrodos.

Una vez armada la maraña cerró herméticamente el habitáculo, llenándose éste de líquido amniótico. Se posicionó ante los potentes y descomunales ordenadores centrales, tecleando a toda velocidad los códigos necesarios para poner en marcha el funcionamiento. Su padre se había basado en lenguajes crípticos demasiado sencillos para una mente privilegiada como la suya.

La totalidad de la ciudad de Kioto sufrió unos segundos de bajada de tensión cuando la monumental descarga eléctrica fue invertida por los transformadores del laboratorio, convirtiéndose en una serie de impulsos que centellearon a lo largo del sistema.

Kazutaka observó fuera de sí el espectáculo cuando los párpados de la cabeza se abrieron, quedando fija la mirada acuosa de Saki en la suya. Un aparato emitió su característico pitido rítmico y continuo, registrando la estabilidad de las constantes.

Lo había conseguido. Había logrado mantener artificialmente con vida un reducto del ser. Empapado en sudor y alimentándose de puro rencor golpeó con estrépito el cristal de la cámara.

Le odiaba por habérselo arrebatado todo y estar a punto de salirse con la suya.

En medio de la total soledad de aquel antro tecnológico se hizo una promesa: se prepararía, indagaría todo lo necesario y pagaría cualquier precio con un sólo objetivo: le regalaría a Saki un cuerpo perfecto en el que poder implantarle, y una vez de nuevo completo y en plenas facultades, le haría pagar su castigo.

Le torturaría. Le mataría lentamente, invitándole a sufrir, y luego absorbería su espíritu. Y sólo cuando lo hubiera hecho podría conocer el final de un tormento que no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

La lluvia acompañó a todo el cortejo fúnebre hasta la llegada del cementerio donde la familia de Gemmei tenía el panteón. Habían creído conveniente dejarles descansar allí, en donde la belleza de los cerezos deportaría sosiego a sus almas por toda la eternidad.

Tras las consabidas palabras rituales el oficio se dio por finalizado. Decenas de personas fueron diseminándose con lentitud mientras los hermanos de la viuda trataban de llevarla con suavidad hasta el coche más cercano.

Kazutaka no se pronunció en ningún momento del enterramiento; asimismo, nadie se acercó a él para alentarle, por pequeño que fuera el gesto. En realidad todos le tenían demasiado respeto para tratarle como al chico que era en lugar del siguiente estandarte del clan.

Sólo una persona tuvo el valor de quedar a escasos pasos de él. Una voz le llamó como había hecho años antes la noche en que oficialmente se conocieron.

- Siento mucho que les hayas perdido, debes estar pasando por un mal momento.

Él se giró con parsimonia, encontrándose con el hermoso rostro redondeado y dulce de Ukyô. Sus ojos rasgados y oscuros hacían de complemento perfecto para la melena lacia y su cuerpo de juveniles y desarrolladas proporciones femeninas. También debía estar en los últimos años de instituto.

No le contestó. Ella seguía pensando que era una chica normal y que algún día contraería matrimonio con él, una vez convertido en afamado médico, preparándose para modelar la vida social.

Y sin embargo, Muraki había leído todo lo correspondiente a ellos. No eran seres humanos corrientes. Por lo que su padre había dejado entrever en los informes ambos no compartían la misma carencia espiritual, pero el código genético de Ukyô estaba destinado a desarrollar una serie de malformaciones en un plazo de tiempo imprevisto.

Aunque analizó su fachada con detenimiento no pudo detectar indicios del temido envejecimiento prematuro. Quizás lo desarrollaría en sus órganos internos, o tal vez escaparía de la cruel suerte.

En esos momentos no quiso pensar más en ello. Era mejor que siguieran distanciados, como hasta entonces, y que olvidaran aquel emparejamiento concertado hasta el último e irremediable segundo, porque sólo si permanecían a la deriva en el mar de lo corriente jugando a ser personas completas podrían engañarse a sí mismos, y decirse que no estaban condenados ante los dioses por haber alzado la mano contra ellos aún sin haberlo pretendido.

Ante el estupor de la muchacha su prometido la ignoró, caminando hacia el frente pasando de lado. Se sintió ofendida, pues había soñado con aquel reencuentro durante muchísimos años. Aún así le perdonó para sus adentros, sabía que la luz blanquecina que Muraki despedía no podía compararse con ninguna otra, y que algún día obtendría la ansiada recompensa.

Demasiado ocupados en sus respectivos pensamientos, ambos adolescentes no repararon en cómo a lo lejos alguien les observaba. Lo ignoraban, pero dicho sujeto era lo más parecido a un segundo padre que tenían. Él había supervisado su nacimiento desde el principio, implicándose en la creación sacrificando su carrera profesional por ello.

Satomi se ocultó tras el grueso tronco de un roble cercano. Su antiguo socio había muerto, y _el primero_ parecía haberse desarrollado según todo lo previsto. Con lo que el ahora docente de la Universidad Shion no contaba era que su ligazón a los Muraki no había acabado. Pronto su rol para con Kazutaka cambiaría, pasando a ser ambos profesor y alumno.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, respirando profundamente para relajarse. Tras haber forcejeado con Gemmei por espacio de más de una hora había conseguido reducirla a base de una dosis aún mayor de la droga a la que le había habituado. A cada noche que pasaba su madre se volvía más salvaje y completamente fuera de control. Los gritos se ahogaban entre las gruesas paredes, y sólo cuando cesaban los sirvientes se encargaban de aparentar que no habían escuchado nada, dejándole al señor de la casa el peso de ocultar a la bella y demente criatura en sus aposentos.

La sala de las muñecas constituía pues su último remanso de paz en la mansión. Estanterías repletas de pequeñas niñas inmortales le rodeaban, impolutas gracias a la dedicación con la que eliminaba el polvo que sobre ellas se depositaba y el esmero con el que colocaba sus rizos y vestidos de terciopelo.

Tomó a Verónica entre las manos, sentándose en la mesa de caoba que presidía la habitación.

- Tú siempre me serás fiel, mi dulce amiga. - le dijo mientras se veía reflejado en los iris de cristal.

La dejó sentada sobre la superficie de madera mientras tomaba el cuaderno que allí había guardado. De todos los archivos recibidos de su abuelo, aquel diario era el que más había llamado su atención. Estaba repleto de reseñas históricas, mas lo que le había llevado a estudiarlo en anonimato eran las revelaciones sumamente importantes para su investigación privada.

Leyó mentalmente, empapándose en el contenido de la rápida caligrafía, evocando la voz grave de su antepasado como si estuviese recitándole las palabras al oído.

_Hoy ha vuelto a intentarlo. Se ha cortado las venas insistentemente, pero han vuelto a cicatrizar. No ha ingerido líquido ni sólido alguno, son más de 30 noches en vela las que he contabilizado._

Hizo especial hincapié en la fecha de la anotación. De ello habían transcurrido más de cuarenta años.

_Ha caído en un estado de vigilia constante. No reacciona a estímulos, sigue rechazando cualquier tipo de alimento, pero sus signos vitales siguen inalterables. Me encuentro ante un auténtico misterio de la naturaleza._

Cuanto más leía sobre aquel enigmático paciente de su abuelo la quemazón en su pecho se incrementaba. ¿Había tratado éste a un hombre bendecido con su ansiada inmortalidad¿Quién podría ser aquél ser de extraordinarias facultades?

La última hoja del diario terminaba con una frase que le impactó quizás más que ninguna otra.

_Tras tantos años a mi cuidado altruista, hoy ha fallecido. Sus constantes eran las mismas de siempre, al igual que la dinámica. Me atrevo a afirmar que ha muerto de pena._

Algo cayó entre las páginas en blanco del manuscrito. Estiró la mano hacia el suelo recogiendo el pedazo de cartón oculto desde hacía décadas.

Kazutaka dejó el registro sobre la mesa, contemplando la vieja fotografía hasta el momento inédita, pudiendo ver por vez primera el rostro del hombre al que su abuelo había atendido sin llegar a desentrañar lo inexplicable de su situación.

Tenía los cabellos castaños y brillantes. Su rostro reflejaba la evidente delgadez, y sus ojos violetas refulgían como gemas engarzadas. Sin embargo, qué desoladora resultaba la expresión de los mismos...

Sus labios se entreabrieron para pronunciar el nombre que había leído al inicio de los informes.

- Tsuzuki... Asato...

Una lágrima resbaló por las pálidas mejillas. No lloraba por sentirse más sólo que nunca, o por tener que portar la despótica carga de una madre a la que no apreciaba. Lo hacía porque no sólo tenía ante sí una clave ya perdida que podría servirle para cumplir con su ambición... Sino porque estaba contemplando a la criatura más hermosa jamás vista en toda su vida.


	7. Capítulo 7: Símil

**_Capítulo 7: Símil _**

Como cada día la campana del pequeño templo anexo anunció la llegada del sol y, por tanto, de las responsabilidades cotidianas. Independientemente de la época del año en la que se encontrasen o la naturaleza laboral de las jornadas en el calendario, la vida resurgía tras una noche de sueño a las seis de la mañana en Kokakurô, una de las casas señoriales más antiguas de toda Kioto.

La tradición embargaba cada milímetro de la vivienda, cuya sobria y minimalista arquitectura hacía las delicias de conservadores y estudiosos gracias a sus más de trescientos años de intacta historia. Sin embargo, muy pocos tenían el privilegio de adentrarse en sus maravillosos jardines y respirar el peculiar ambiente que la rodeaba fuera de las horas establecidas, puesto que Kokakurô no era solamente desde hacía un siglo el restaurante de mayor categoría de la antigua capital, sino sede de un legado protegido por los miembros del clan Oriya, excelentes espadachines y monjes cuyos orígenes se perdían en los tiempos.

Ryu hizo una reverencia ante los retratos y fotografías de sus antepasados cuando concluyó su entrenamiento matutino. Había cumplido los dieciocho hacía unas semanas, pudiendo ostentar todo lo referente a la manutención del negocio tras una regencia por parte de su abuela. Ella, como responsable de perpetuar el legado de la familia, solía recriminarle por no seguir estoicamente los cánones establecidos.

Estaba cansado de escuchar que debía llevar su largo cabello recogido en señal de respeto por sus ancestros samuráis, los cuáles hacían de las brillantes y oscuras melenas una señal visual del orgullo por su condición de guerrero. Asimismo, el mero hecho de vestir el kimono masculino conllevaba un tedioso ritual en que todo tenía que estar en su sitio sin espacio para el error, por milimétrico que fuese.

Mucho había insistido su padre ya fallecido para que obedeciera a la matriarca del clan, pero no lo había conseguido. Él encontraba en esos pequeños actos de rebeldía una vía por la que expresarse a sí mismo dentro del papel al que estaba destinado desde su nacimiento.

Ser el siguiente estandarte de los Oriya era su orgullo, siempre que le permitieran insuflar algo de modernidad en los métodos por medio de sus vías propias de acción.

Tal era así que, efectivamente, cuando se encontraba en los límites de Kokakurô vestía los hermosos, pesados y coloridos kimonos, aunque les proveía de la flexibilidad necesaria para moverse con holgura al no ajustárselos; calzaba los tradicionales zuecos de madera, pero sus pasos no eran sosegados, indicando en todo momento su situación con rítmico marcaje; y por supuesto nadie, ni siquiera las mujeres de la familia, podía llevar el pelo más largo que él, mas éste siempre iba suelto, dotándole de un aire de misterio al ocultar en parte su bello rostro.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el comportamiento de Ryu no era quizás el más adecuado, pero no ponían trabas más allá de las observaciones sobre su apariencia: le respetaban demasiado. No sólo era un genio de la katana, sino que continuando el linaje sanguíneo de su madre había heredado de ella un don que le distinguía como la figura espiritual de toda la familia… Su sensibilidad hacia los espíritus era extrema. Desde muy niño había establecido contacto con ánimas y otros entes no humanos.

Esa era su misión en vida, convertirse en protector del templo, en sucesor de la legendaria escuela de artes marciales Shinmeimusô y, además, en hombre de negocios. Su educación era un pilar fundamental, así que se le había permitido escoger una carrera para el enriquecimiento personal, dado que no estaría capacitado para ejercerla una vez concluida.

Se preparó tras el esfuerzo físico eliminando cualquier rastro de sudor con un baño caliente y enfundándose en el uniforme de la Universidad Shion. No se abrochó los últimos botones del cuello, de típico corte asiático, arrancando de nuevo los reproches de la anciana una vez hubo entrado en la cocina para devorar su ración de arroz.

- ¡Eres una persona de respetada posición social, Ryu! Deberías vestirte como tal.  
- Ya lo sé, abuela… - repitió por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de mañana, limpiándose con la mano los granos que se le habían adherido a la comisura del labio. – Pero en la Universidad lo importante no es cómo vayas, sino las notas que saques…

Su buen humor y eterno desparpajo conseguían aplacar el enfado de la mujer. La rutina era una sana forma de encauzar la vida, como ella decía, así que el joven tomó su cartera y puso camino hacia el centro académico.

Aunque el otoño aún no había terminado iba cediendo poco a poco en el pulso contra el invierno. Las hojas de los arces seguían ocultando el sendero que bordeaba la casa, pero el aire se había tornado frío y cortante.

Él era siempre el primero en llegar a la facultad, sólo algunos alumnos del instituto próximo le ganaban. Le gustaba contar con unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de introducirse en 8 horas de aburridas clases teóricas sobre el cuerpo humano y demás entresijos. Si había decidido cursar Medicina era para comprender un poco más a los seres corpóreos, dado que aquellos en los que la ciencia no creía eran desde siempre sus silenciosos aliados.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones de la entrada principal sacó un cigarrillo de la caja que llevaba oculta en su chaqueta, prendiéndolo tras proteger la llama de las corrientes de aire. Dio una profunda calada soltando el humo, el cuál se mezcló con el vaho dadas las bajas temperaturas.

Entonces le vio. El mismo chico de todas las mañanas.

Los alumnos, desde los veteranos a los de primer curso como era el caso de ambos, hablaban de él. Llamaba la atención no sólo por haber entrado en la Universidad un año antes de lo que correspondía, sino por su extrañísimo físico: tenía la piel blanca como la superficie de las perlas, el pelo de plata y los ojos fríos cuál luna, o al menos esos decían los pocos que se habían atrevido a mirarle de cerca.

Sin embargo su compañero de clase le intrigaba no ya por sus exquisitos rasgos, sino por la energía que le envolvía. Ryu podía ver los espíritus de las personas, y el de aquel sujeto era inigualable. A cada día que coincidían podía sentir que su alma era distinta. Mantenía un leve resquicio base, pero era resultado de una combinación difícil de diseccionar.

Solía analizarle desde su asiento en la última fila. El alumno, de nombre Muraki, ocupaba habitualmente el puestomás cercano a la tarima del profesor. Aquel tipo no hablaba con nadie ni se relacionaba con otros que no fueran los docentes o los libros de investigación.

Dado que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer salvo esperar a la campana de inicio, se dejó llevar por dicha curiosidad en un arrebato impulsivo que no podía contener. Apagó el cigarro pisándolo con la suela del zapato, buscando una excusa no demasiado original con la que entablar conversación.

Llegó a las escaleras, en las que su objetivo se encontraba inmerso en un manual sobre comportamiento neuronal.

- ¿Tienes un pitillo por ahí? – preguntó descaradamente.

Kazutaka ni le miró. Se ajustó las gafas, las cuáles acababa de estrenar para prevenir que sus dioptrías aumentasen con las horas de estudio, y respondió con frialdad.

- No, pero te queda un paquete entero en el bolsillo.

Oriya lanzó una carcajada resignada al aire.

_Así que tú también me has estado observando…_

Sacó de nuevo la cajetilla de la discordia, mostrándosela.

- De acuerdo, volveré a empezar… ¿Quieres un pitillo?

Nuevamente el otro no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar la lectura.

- No, gracias.

Ryu se levantó. No iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, menos ahora que aquel carácter había resultado ser de su agrado.

- Pues va a ser verdad que eres un tío de lo más raro. – afirmó poco antes de adentrarse en el centro.

Muraki siguió a lo suyo, los comentarios ajenos le eran indiferentes. Su único interés consistía en absorber cuantos conocimientos pudieran serle de utilidad y seguir labrando sus planes. Precisamente ese era el día elegido para dar inicio a la nueva fase.

Con el transcurso de los minutos fueron llegando más y más alumnos, formándose una pequeña cogestión cuando todos quisieron entrar a la vez, estirando el tiempo libre hasta el límite.

A solas, como siempre, tomó su cartera y puso rumbo hacia el aula. Aquel día de la semana tenía tres horas de su asignatura favorita, no ya por el contenido de la misma… Sino por la persona que la impartía.

* * *

- Y como podéis ver en este gráfico, el tejido cerebral varía según la sección a la que nos refiramos. Se acaba la sesión por hoy¿alguna pregunta?

Satomi hizo un barrido visual a sus cuarenta alumnos, pero ninguno levantó la mano. A veces tenía la sensación de estar hablándole a las paredes.

- Podéis iros. Para mañana traed preparada la lección número cuatro, habrá una prueba de control en breve.

El estruendo de las docenas de sillas moviéndose a la vez invadió la clase, acudiendo los estudiantes a las horas lectivas que todavía les quedaban. El ponente guardó sus apuntes en el cajón, mas notó cómo alguien se acercaba con sigilo.

- Profesor Satomi… - le llamó.

Aquella voz le producía escalofríos. Pertenecía a su alumno más brillante, aquél al que, irónicamente, deseaba no haber tenido nunca bajo su responsabilidad. Observó los finos rasgos del rostro de Kazutaka sin poder dejar de ver en él el espectro de la mujer de su antiguo socio, y recordar fugazmente todas las noches pasadas en aquel húmedo antro que revivía en pesadillas.

- Dime, Muraki… ¿Quieres que vuelva a recomendarte bibliografía para ampliar?

El joven permaneció sombríamente serio, consiguiendo que empezara a perder sus ya de por sí pobres nervios.

- No. De usted necesito algo más que libros ciegos de conocimiento…  
- ¿Y de qué se trata? – respondió, tratando de dominarse.

Sus gélidos ojos brillaron con perspicacia, ingenio y odio.

- Sus privilegios. Su derecho al acceso a zonas restringidas.

La mano izquierda del hombre tembló, tic que conservaba de la época en la que desafió encubiertamente las leyes de lo moral.

- No comprendo a qué te refieres. – mintió.

Se acercó más a él, destrozando de un golpe la distancia respetuosa que se debía guardar ante un superior académico.

- Estoy llevando a cabo un experimento, requiere material fiable, así como de presupuesto. Es por todos conocido que los doctores de esta facultad reciben una generosa suma cada año…  
- ¿Y por qué tendría que darte todo eso?

Kazutaka esbozó una leve pero despiadada sonrisa.

- Me temo que si no me presta su ayuda me veré obligado a descubrirle ante sus colegas de profesión… Todos esos diarios escritos por mi padre en los que usted está claramente involucrado en un proyecto prohibido, incluyendo robos de muestras privadas… Y por supuesto, cuento con una prueba de peso: la tiene ante sí.

Satomi apretó los puños. Si aquel chico cumplía sus amenazas y demostraba cuáles eran sus orígenes, su carrera se disolvería; podrían incluso condenarle con la pérdida de la titulación y no podría volver a pisar una entidad científica, cualesquiera que fuesen los méritos de la misma.

Demasiado débil en carácter y demasiado obsesionado por sus metas, no tuvo otro remedio que volver a ceder al chantaje.

- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?  
- Un laboratorio ajeno a las miradas inoportunas, en donde pueda establecer un dispositivo de seguridad que he creado. También quiero un tanque de suspensión y alimentación energética permanente.  
- ¡P-pero eso es imposible! Con mi asignación anual no podría cubrir siquiera el gasto de electricidad. – imploró.

Muraki fue explícito en su ultimátum. A pocos pasos de la puerta se giró hacia él, clavándole de nuevo su mirada metalizada.

- Pues consiga más. Tiene cuarenta y ocho horas.

Una vez a solas en el aula, el profesor cayó de rodillas rebanándose los sesos con tal de encontrar una salida al callejón en el que estaba de nuevo inmerso.

* * *

Ya todos los integrantes del turno de mañana se habían marchado, salvo Ryu, el cuál esperaba en compañía de su fiel tabaco. En realidad no sabía por qué sus pies se habían negado a dejar la facultad atrás y regresar al hogar, allí donde tenía cientos de asuntos que atender.

Al poco dio con la respuesta. Kazutaka salió por una puerta próxima en la misma individualidad que acostumbraba. Apretó el paso lo justo para que no se le notara que iba en su búsqueda, aminorando la marcha una vez le dio alcance.

- Interesante la clase de Satomi… Aunque ese tipo me parece un poco fantoche¿no crees?

Silencio.

- Voy a preparar un informe sobre división de células para subir nota, quizás podríamos hacerlo juntos. Eres un lumbreras, haríamos un buen equipo.

Nada.

- Oye tío, al menos ten la decencia de mandarme a freír espárragos si quieres que te deje en paz. – le espetó, rabioso por esa incómoda predisposición a no contestar.  
- Dame ese cigarro de antes. – dijo él al fin.

Oriya sonrió para sus adentros.

- Definitivamente eres de lo más extraño que he visto, y eso ya es decir.

Le tendió la cajetilla y a posteriori el mechero. Kazutaka lo prendió, tal y como había aprendido a hacer en los últimos tiempos. Solía esconder el arsenal que su madre acumulaba, acabando por aprovecharlo él mismo para que no se estropeara por la humedad.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro por el solitario camino asfaltado de amarillos y ocres.

- Te llamas Muraki¿verdad?

Éste asintió con la cabeza, dando una nueva calada.

- Yo soy Oriya. He oído hablar de tu familia, sois bastante populares por aquí.  
- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.

Ryu se enojó súbitamente, tenía muy arraigado el instinto proteccionista.

- Pues será porque no sales de tu madriguera, el clan Oriya y el Kokakurô son conocidos incluso fuera de Kioto.

Aquel joven extrovertido, fácilmente irritable e insólitamente afable con él no le desagradaba. Hasta el momento todos los que se habían relacionado con su persona fuera de los círculos privados habían buscado obtener algo a cambio. Quizás el tal Oriya hiciera lo mismo, pero no le causaba esa sensación.

- Si todos en el clan son igual de viscerales que tú es mejor que siga sin conocer detalles. La gente que no es capaz de contenerse me pone enferma. Además, el Kokakurô no es más que un restaurante de baja categoría.

Kazutaka se salió con la suya cuando obtuvo justo el resultado que esperaba con aquella afirmación.

- ¡Lamentarás haber dicho eso¡Vas a tener la mejor cena de tu maldita vida! – gruñó el moreno, empezando a caminar a toda velocidad en dirección al mencionado lugar.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a acompañarte si apenas te conozco?

Se volvió hacia él con violencia, girando sobre sus talones y clavándole la mirada. Los ojos ambarinos del monje y guerrero parecieron regodearse de los últimos rayos de sol que restaban al día. Sin tener la mínima idea al respecto, en ese preciso segundo se convirtió en el segundo hombre más atractivo jamás visto bajo el criterio de su angelical compañero, tras el enigmático paciente retratado de su abuelo.

Entre ellos existía un punzante lazo espiritual. Uno era canalizador de energías. El otro demandante y ejecutador. Pero ambos tenían una similitud: eran más sensibles que el resto de sus congéneres a la actividad divina.

La prerrogativa de Ryu fue explícita y amenazante.

- Vendrás conmigo porque has insultado mi honor. Por mis antepasados te juro que te comerás tus palabras junto a nuestra especialidad.

Le siguió sin rechistar. Cualquier excusa para retrasar el regreso a horas y horas de reducir a Gemmei era válida.

Kazutaka entró a su lado por la puerta trasera de la casa, teniendo que atravesar los jardines y los cuatro lagos que en los mismos se encontraban. Sólo el tiempo confirmaría años después que aquella fue la primera visita al lugar que pasaría a ser su único refugio.


	8. Capítulo 8: Identidad

_**Capítulo 8: Identidad**_

Kazutaka elevó el dedo índice derecho varios centímetros por encima del aparatoso teclado de la supercomputadora. Todo a su alrededor estaba velado por una cortina de misterio, secretismo y dinero, muchísimo dinero proveniente de las arcas estatales obtenidas por el profesor Satomi. En los cientos de metros cuadrados que formaban su laboratorio privado, situado justo bajo los cimientos de la Universidad Shion, había congregados aparatos representantes de la élite tecnológica del país. Pocos sabían que el Gobierno nacional había invertido fuertes sumas en convenios con la institución académica destinados a la investigación en clonación humana, y que los márgenes patrocinadores resultaban, por propio interés militar, flexibles.

Así pues, nadie sospechó que a lo largo del último año y medio el que resultaba ser el alumno más prometedor de su promoción dedicaba horas y horas a sus propios ingenios, poniendo en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos tanto en la asistencia lectiva como en su experiencia personal.

Con milimétrica precisión y discreción Muraki había trasladado los elementos base del estudio de su padre, duplicando o triplicando las peripecias del difunto Reijiro, siempre escudándose en las amenazas encubiertas a su profesor y creador.

Elevó la vista varios metros al frente, clavándola en el descomunal tanque relleno de una sustancia oxigenada. Iluminado por tenues luces verdes seguía la cabeza de su hermanastro, alimentándose de una vida artificial prolongada gracias a dosis desmesuradas de continua energía.

Sin cesar de mirarle, el albino dedo descendió de las alturas con rapidez, pulsando la tecla enter y accionando el sistema de seguridad en el que había trabajado por espacio de varias jornadas. Una vez perfeccionado el registro magnético de las llaves, al complementarlo con un prototípico escáner retiniano aseguraba que sólo él tendría permitido el acceso a las instalaciones.

Así pues, todo estaba preparado para el inicio de la segunda fase. Ahora solamente restaba la parte más complicada del proceso: encontrar una base perfecta, la alegoría de la inmortalidad, un cuerpo perfecto que permitiese la implantación de un miembro ajeno.

Miró su reloj, las clases matutinas estaban a punto de comenzar para los alumnos de tercer año. Colgó su vestimenta de trabajo para disfrazarse de estudiante vulgar y corriente, ocultando como siempre a todos cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos de su presencia en aquel centro académico que ostentaba el quinto puesto del país en cuando a calidad de enseñanza.

Alguien con su potencial debía estar en la Todae, o en el extranjero. Pero a Muraki eso no le convenía, tenía que concluir su experimento, no en pro de la humanidad, más bien en pro de lo contrario. Lo que buscaba era efectivamente la vida a partir de la nada… para luego sesgarla violentamente.

_(1) Todae: contracción empleada entre los japoneses para denominar a la Universidad de Tokio._

_

* * *

_

Ryu avanzaba ágilmente por el suelo de madera del porche casi de rodillas, llevando entre las manos un paño con el que conseguía sacar brillo a la noble superficie. Con las inminentes lluvias primaverales era necesario aplicar varias capas de cera al material y pulirlo, impidiendo que el agua penetrase entre las vetas y lo pudriese.

Se paró unos breves segundos al llegar a una barandilla, secándose el sudor de la frente. Aquella mañana no había podido empuñar la katana, pero ese ejercicio era perfecto para mantenerse en forma y ejercitar las piernas.

Se apartó el cabello del rostro, girando el cuello al percibir cómo su abuela se situaba junto a él mediante menudos pasos.

- Buenos días. – le dijo dicharacheramente.  
- Aquel que con esfuerzo recibe el alba será recompensando. – respondió ella satisfecha.

A punto de cumplir veinte años su nieto se perfilaba como el sucesor perfecto. Le habían criado para tomar el relevo, y pese a sus particulares reseñas de rebeldía, el único descendiente de su hijo llevaría dignamente el apellido Oriya por la generación que le correspondía, hasta pasarlo al siguiente testigo.

Esa era, precisamente, la espina que la vieja mujer tenía clavada. Sus huesos le decían que posiblemente aquellas serían las últimas flores de cerezo que vería caer, y deseaba presenciar una última ceremonia antes de apagar la llama de aquella vida.

- He estado hablando con Hakayame-san, es la matriarca de una respetable familia de Osaka.

Él la escuchaba mientras volvía a frotar insistentemente por los huecos formados entre las balaustradas de madera, asintiendo como si le estuviese relatando los pormenores de una nueva transacción económica para el negocio. Sin embargo, se quedó helado al conocer que él mismo era la moneda de cambio en aquel acuerdo.

- Llegará mañana a primera hora con su hija menor. Es hora de que contraigas matrimonio, esa muchacha es refinada, instruida y callada, será una esposa perfecta para ti.

El joven apretó el paño entre las manos, tratando de contener el absceso de rabia. Se incorporó, alejándose hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – inquirió ella.  
- Llego tarde a clase. – le respondió, mirándola tras girarse. – Abuela, estoy dispuesto a abandonar los estudios antes de concluirlos si es necesario, y a renunciar a llevar la vida que quiero con tan de ser el siguiente… pero me niego a casarme concertadamente. Olvídalo.

La mujer le reprendió con sus oscuros ojos refulgiendo como nunca habían hecho.

- El matrimonio no es más que un contrato de conveniencia, para dar rienda a la pasión están las amantes, tan antiguas como los espíritus de esta tierra. ¿No irás a decirme que crees en la unión por amor?

Era imposible para la anciana conocer cuál era la auténtica naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Podía haber elegido candidata él mismo entre las bellezas a las que había dado a conocer los entresijos del Kokakurô en furtivas madrugadas, mas desde hacía algunas semanas había dejado de tener fe en los lazos sociales y sus estrictas normas pactadas.

Ya no quería creer en lo correcto. No quería creer en la tradición, o en lo venerable. No quería creer en nadie, tan solo obtener una respuesta a cualquier precio.

Tras aquel intercambio cruzado de intenciones y desaprobaciones creyó haberla encontrado. Era obvio que no podía centrarse en un casamiento cuando su cuerpo entero clamaba por otro bien distinto a la futura e hipotética esposa.

No añadió adornos a su alegato; raudo como el viento se cambió al uniforme y abandonó la lujosa vivienda rumbo a la facultad.

Sabía que el Consejo le permitiría no ceñirse al canon de apariencia, o que le darían total libertad para regentar el restaurante de puertas hacia dentro cuando lo heredase. Lo que nadie toleraría, y por tanto debía seguir ocultándolo recelosamente, era que en la estratosfera burguesa de Kioto se hiciera pública su ya indiscutible bisexualidad.

- Estos son los temas propuestos para la elaboración del dossier. El mejor obtendrá la suma de dos puntos en el examen final y una beca para un año de investigación post-grado. - expuso en voz alta mientras los veinte alumnos, sentados en parejas, atendían y cuchicheaban entre ellos cuál sería el elegido para su proyecto.

El dúo más singular de aquella clase de tercero de Medicina no resultó ser la excepción. Muraki atendía, ajustándose las gafas sobre el delgado puente de la nariz, mientras que su compañero hacía las gracias por lo bajo, recalcando las muletillas en dicción del profesor en lugar de centrarse en lo importante.

- Qué acento tan raro tiene, parece uno de esos cómicos de la televisión. – comentó.  
- ¿Decía algo, señor Oriya? – increpó el responsable de la asignatura, algo cansado de las interrupciones.

Se les quedó mirando a ambos. Eran dispares, opuestos como los polos energéticos de una batería: uno inquietantemente silencioso, el otro molestamente extrovertido. Uno pulcro y ordenado en métodos, el otro confidente del desorden y la hiperactiva caligrafía. Incluso en físico y personalidad discrepaban, sólo a ojos del equipo docente una característica común les hacía inseparables: eran mentes brillantes.

Kazuraka acudió a sacar al que era su mejor amigo del apuro, si es que aquel calificativo servía para definir a la única persona que había tenido el valor de permanecer a su lado por un espacio mayor a unas pocas semanas. Dos cursos habían transcurrido desde que se conocieran, y aunque su presencia no era molesta en las horas de normal convivencia, demasiados aspectos sobre su persona permanecían ocultos a Ryu.

- Mitosis y aplicación a reconstrucción de tejidos, profesor Zakuma. – respondió Muraki. – Mi compañero estaba proponiéndome dicho tema, el cuál le pedimos que nos asigne.  
- Excelente elección. Tengo muchas expectativas en ustedes, espero que realicen un buen trabajo. – concluyó el hombre, pasando por los siguientes pupitres a repetir la operación.

El moreno le habló al oído.

- ¿Mitosis¿No habíamos quedado en aplicaciones de radio?  
- Es mi privilegio por evitar que vuelvas al despacho del director por tercera vez en lo que vamos de curso, deberías estar agradecido.

Oriya resopló. No podía decirle que no, en especial por las especiales circunstancias en las que se hallaba. Aún no había encontrado el momento adecuado para decirle que posiblemente no terminaría la carrera, o que incluso tendría que retirarse antes del término del actual año.

Observó durante segundos que le parecieron eternos su fino perfil de proporciones cuasi femeninas, su cabello de plata y sus fríos ojos siempre tan distantes. Se vio a si mismo soñando despierto con algo que jamás había visto hasta ese momento: hizo memoria, mas por mucho que lo intentara, no recordaba haber visto a Kazutaka sonreír ni una sola vez desde que formaban un equipo.

Apoyó la cara sobre su mano, suspenso el codo en la mesa. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza con la simple cercanía a la que estaba acostumbrado. Para cuando su peculiar colega le incrustó la mirada buscando una excusa creíble a su ensimismamiento, notó que el rostro se le incendiaba, a lo que puso remedio mirando por la ventana situada justo a su derecha.

- Pueden abandonar el aula, mañana dispondrán de cuatro horas ininterrumpidas en los archivos de la biblioteca y el laboratorio para comenzar sus trabajos. No olviden que deben entregar el anteproyecto la semana que viene.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo de la clase, dispersándose por doquier. Algunos tenían optativas en horario de tarde, y otros emprendían la vuelta al hogar.

- Podríamos quedarnos y poner en común las ideas. – propuso Oriya con la cartera en la espalda sujeta por encima de los hombros.  
- No puedo. He de hacerle la revisión a mi madre.- respondió.

El espadachín asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Muraki apenas hablaba de su familia. Sabía que era huérfano de padre y que cuidaba de ella, víctima de alguna enfermedad grave, pero poco más.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
- No, gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Kazutaka se alejó, dejando a Ryu con la única facultad de ver desaparecer en el horizonte su estilizada figura ataviada de negro. Sentía cómo el dolor arraigado en el pecho crecía a medida que los metros entre ambos se incrementaban, pues una barrera había surgido y él mismo se encargaba de añadir más y más piedras con el transcurso de los días.

No podría aguantar por mucho más, así que ante la fachada del imponente edificio se juró que la jornada contigua sería determinante, aquella en la que quedaría marcado un nuevo rumbo en la relación que mantenían. Que éste terminase, que continuara como hasta ahora, o mutase hacia lo que él con ahínco deseaba… Pero necesitaba romper el silencio de su amor contenido.

Ajeno al debate interno del joven heredero, Muraki no tardó en abrir las puertas de la mansión en la que había transcurrido toda su vida. La casa de altos techos y muebles recargados era oscura, demasiado amplia para sólo dos personas. El servicio doméstico había abandonado hacía tiempo, así que era él quien se encargaba de cada detalle.

Sin despojarse del elegante uniforme de la universidad dejó su cartera en el salón, buscando el fonendoscopio que su abuelo le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo atrás y el cuaderno de anotaciones donde reflejaba la evolución de Gemmei.

Avanzó por el tétrico pasillo hasta la habitación de las muñecas, lugar en el que su madre permanecía toda la tarde al cuidado de sus niñas de porcelana.

Mas algo fuera de lo habitual estaba sucediendo. Con el pomo de la puerta en la mano pudo escuchar estruendo proveniente del interior. Tras penetrar en la sala encontró a la bella mujer sentada en el suelo en un charco de pequeños y peligrosos trozos de cristal con unas tijeras en las manos, cortando tirabuzones de pomposo rubio cenizo.

Horrorizado por lo que consideraba un crimen sin justificación, el estudiante la agarró de los brazos, obligándola a soltar el instrumento.

- ¡Madre¿Por qué las destrozas¡Son tus muñecas, papá te las regaló!

Ella forcejeó, delirando en su propio universo demente. Se había cortado con los miembros mutilados de las diminutas damas, y su piel extremadamente blanca había quedado manchada de rojo.

La levantó como pudo, tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible pese a su enfado y cansancio. La suma de jornadas sin cobrarse una víctima propiciaban el que sintiera el espíritu de ella de forma casi tangible, lo cuál le llevaba al límite de la exasperación. Tras obligarla a tomar asiento en una butaca le tomó el pulso y constató el estado de sus pupilas con una pequeña luz, comprobando que la enfermedad seguía cebándose con su organismo irreversiblemente. Poco más se podía hacer por ella que mantenerla sedada el máximo tiempo posible, y controlar sus escasos momentos de peligrosa lucidez.

Le inyectó la dosis correspondiente, dejándola tendida en su lecho y cerrando con llave el dormitorio. Apoyado en la puerta una vez se halló de nuevo en el pasillo deseó no tener que seguir soportando aquella carga.

¿Por qué no hacerlo¿Por qué no acabar con ella como si fuese una prostituta más? Tenía la habilidad suficiente como para ocultar el asesinato, y que la familia materna no pudiera inquirir nada. Al fin y al cabo, aquella casa tenía ya poco valor para él, era simplemente un cascarón vacío sólo poblado por los fantasmas del recuerdo de días pasados que no iban a regresar.

La idea iba condensándose con énfasis en su mente cuando escuchó el timbre de carillón en el salón; alguien se había presentado de visita sin aviso previo.

Extrañado, decidió acudir a comprobar quién era. Nadie les visitaba, debía tratarse de una confusión… Se topó con un rostro que conocía a la perfección pese al lustro transcurrido desde la última vez que se viesen.

Sus ojos seguían siendo grandes y bondadosos, su cabello oscuro y suave, las facciones de su óvalo facial redondeadas, pero la niña pizpireta primero y la adolescente coqueta después habían dado paso a una joven estudiante de derecho a la que no faltaban pretendientes. Todos ellos rechazados, por supuesto, dado que el único dueño de su promesa fidedigna acababa de abrirle la puerta.

- Hola, Kazutaka. Me alegra haberte encontrado.

Él se tomó unos segundos en responder.

- Ukyô… Creí que te habías trasladado a la capital.  
- Sí, de hecho vivo allá, pero he venido a pasar unos días. Me marcho mañana, por eso quería verte antes del regreso.

Muraki se encontraba ante su prometida, mas en lugar de reparar en la sutil belleza de sus formas, los datos almacenados por su cerebro sobre el nacimiento de ambos y las repercusiones eclipsaba cualquier otra percepción que pudiera obtener.

- ¿Estás… solo? – preguntó ella, con intención de querer pasar.  
- Sí. – afirmó pese a no ser cierto.  
- Me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar.

Abrió del todo la puerta, adentrándose ella unos metros en la lúgubre dependencia que había visitado siendo una cría. Tras haberle servido una buena taza de té, el anfitrión quiso saber qué le había traído hasta allí rompiendo media década de silencio.

- Finalmente estás estudiando Medicina¿verdad?  
- Estoy a mitad de carrera. – respondió, bebiendo de su correspondiente infusión.  
- Estupendo… - comentó, aliviada. – Seguro que eres un gran alumno, por eso quería consultarte algo, necesito otra opinión. Mis médicos no concluyen en un diagnóstico final sobre mis ataques.

Kazutaka dejó la taza vacía sobre el plato, siendo parco en cordialidad.

- Aún no estoy colegiado, va contra el reglamento que ejerza, y lo sabes bien, tu padre también es doctor.  
- Sí… Pero sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Los iris azabaches de ella buscaron los suyos antes de comenzar a toser. Extrañado por el desagradable sonido emitido por los pulmones, Muraki sacó del bolsillo el aparato que había empleado momentos antes con su única pariente viva.

- Desvístete, voy a auscultarte.

Ella en un arranque de timidez se despojó del jersey y la camisa de seda, ocultando las copas de su sujetador con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras se dejaba hacer. El joven empleó cerca de diez minutos en analizar lo que podía medir haciendo uso de sus conocimientos y el oído: desgraciadamente todo concordaba con las estimaciones de su padre.

- ¿Puedes permanecer aquí un par de horas? - Sí.

La hizo pasar al despacho desierto de Reijiro, tumbándose la chica en la camilla. Kazutaka extrajo diversas muestras, las cuáles midió lo antes posible contrastando los resultados y llegando a una conclusión tan fatal como apasionante bajo el punto de vista de cualquier científico. Su sangre tenía un nivel de toxinas altísimo para alguien de sus características, era algo propio de un riñón con deficiencias.

Aunque el aspecto externo de Ukyô fuese el de una mujer apenas entrada en la edad adulta, su interior se moría. Los pulmones, bazo y demás vísceras elementales correspondían a alguien de cincuenta años o más, incluida por tanto la inefectividad del aparato reproductor.

- ¿Es grave? – quiso saber.

Él se había sentido solo en su condición desde que tuvo conciencia sobre su origen. Era especial, al igual que su sed espiritual y los sacrificios que prácticamente cada noche cometía para expiar el pacto con los dioses; y sin embargo, sintió que necesitaba creer en aquella muchacha a la que estaba ligado por algo más que un estúpido acuerdo de concertación.

Era momento de romper la gran mentira sobre la que Ukyô había vivido hasta la fecha. No sabía si la quería, o si sentía simpatía por ella, pero la búsqueda de la afinidad era una de las más arraigadas en el ser humano, y como tal él la emprendía negándose a quedar último en el camino.

- Yo no soy una persona normal. – comenzó a decirle.  
- Lo supe en el momento en que te conocí. – respondió ella, calmada por la sensación de paz que le invadía en cada ocasión que podía estar junto a él.  
- Tú tampoco lo eres, Ukyô. Hace unos años accedí por error a unos informes clasificados, y lo que descubrí te resultará duro de aceptar, pero has de hacerlo. Es la pura verdad.

La respiración de la joven pareció detenerse a medida que el relato se desarrollaba. Notaba su pulso descender paulatinamente como si su cuerpo hubiese decidido hibernar una temporada y despertar de esa pesadilla que, sin embargo, no le cogió tan de sorpresa como cabría esperar. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido.

_Nosotros no nacimos en un útero, somos creaciones artificiales, la prueba del desafío del hombre a las leyes divinas de la concepción. Estábamos destinados a ser hermanos, pero por un fallo del procedimiento nuestras muestras de origen son distintas, por lo que genéticamente no estamos emparentados._

_Y el que nuestros padres nos prometiesen lo confirma. Nadamos a la deriva entre mortales como nosotros que ignoran lo excepcionales que somos, y que desde el momento en que fuimos creados nos condenaron a permanecer unidos para no perturbar su orden._

Muraki se sentó a su lado.

- Entonces si me crearon de la nada… ¿Sabían cómo iba a ser yo al crecer?

Él asintió.

- Tu código tiene un error. Mi padre diagnosticó que podrías llegar a desarrollar precisamente los síntomas que ahora acusas. Envejeces prematuramente aunque por fuera no lo aparentes, tus órganos evolucionan a un ritmo cinco veces superior al adecuado.

Aún así, la chica había sido afortunada. Ni la peor desgracia física podía compararse a la carencia que él acusaba.

- Eso quiere decir que voy a morir pronto. – afirmó serena. - ¿Cuestión de cuanto, diez años?

Kazutaka se levantó, caminando lentamente de un lado para otro, gesto que empleaba siempre que sopesaba algo de vital importancia.

Adoraba la muerte porque a él le suponía vida, mas no quería que ella le dejase. Se pertenecían el uno al otro, aunque el lazo que les sustentase fuese un vínculo egoísta en contra de la soledad. Cuando pudiera cobrarse la venganza de su hermano, posiblemente aceptaría casarse con ella. Pero antes debía burlar las leyes de la ciencia una vez más.

El objetivo de su experimento era obtener células potentes y perfectas, capaces de regenerar cualquier tejido dañado con tal de ver asimilada una extremidad ajena. ¿No podía acaso aplicar la misma técnica con Ukyô? Si la hazaña de formar órganos desde la nada dejaba de ser su mayor utopía para convertirse en realidad, el horizonte de ella dejaría de estar amenazado por la húmeda oscuridad de un ataúd.

Una nueva oleada de fiera determinación le fue insuflada; anduvo nuevamente hacia la chica, diciéndole las palabras que constituirían el pacto que les mantendría atados durante la siguiente etapa de su juventud.

- No vas a morir. Yo te salvaré, encontraré el remedio a tu enfermedad, pero hasta ese momento tienes que ser precavida.

Ella se incorporó, quedando frente a frente junto a él. La estatura de Muraki era considerable, haciendo de la diferencia de alturas un rasgo que endulzaba a la compleja pareja que hacían.

- ¿Lo haces por lástima?  
- El deseo de mi padre era que estuviésemos juntos para siempre. – respondió, colocándole el largo cabello. – Hacer su voluntad es lo único que tengo en mis manos para mantener vivo su recuerdo.

Ukyô asintió. Aunque no pudiera llegar a ser correspondida en igual intensidad, se dijo que algún día conseguiría que aquel hombre pudiera llegar a quererla, aunque fuese un atisbo. Volvió a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa, dejando a la vista la delicada ropa interior que vestía su busto.

- ¿Cómo puedo compensarte? – murmuró, con sobria sensualidad.

Él la observó. Era hermosa y atractiva. Hasta el momento todas las relaciones sexuales que había mantenido se habían limitado a ser preparativos para el más lujurioso de sus actos, la sustracción de almas, por lo que aquella proposición le intimidó. Ukyô no era como las mujeres anónimas de las que disfrutaba con frecuencia, no podía tomarla sin más en un mecánico acto de cortejo.

- Ya ha oscurecido. Márchate y descansa, cuando llegues a Tokio escríbeme. – le dijo, procediendo a colocar el instrumental en su correspondiente sitio.

La muchacha sonrió levemente. Comprendió que la relación con su novio formal no sería como la de otras parejas: cada uno podría llevar las riendas de su vida con la seguridad de saber que al final del camino, cualesquiera que fuese la dirección del mismo, acabarían juntos. Con Kazutaka no habría camelosas citas ni cordialidades, ni vería cumplido el sueño de muchas de sus amigas escenificado en una primera vez casi mística.

Así que regresaría a la salvaje Tokio, en donde aprendería a ser una mujer independiente, dueña de si misma, señora de su cuerpo y de sus deseos carnales, y cuando se hubiese consolidado como tal, sellaría aquella proposición ahora sutilmente rechazada.

- Te acompañaré a la salida. – concluyó Muraki con su grave voz.

Se miraron a los ojos gravemente a modo de despedida; la luna estaba creciente, reclamo para su aliado y siervo, el cuál le pidió un último favor antes de verla salir de la propiedad.

- Quiero que vengas cada año para poder comprobar tu estado.  
- Lo haré.

En medio de la noche y regada por la luz plateada proveniente de los cielos, Ukyô abandonó la mansión con la mayor de las recompensas. Al fin sabía quién era realmente, encontrándole significado a todos los acertijos desentrañados con el paso del tiempo.

Kazutaka por su parte regresó al interior, dejando partir a la que era la mejor pieza de su colección, regresando a la compañía silenciosa de las secundarias. Mientras recogía los trozos de vidrio del suelo y los cabellos cortados por Gemmei, se dijo que entre su prometida y aquellas figuras no había demasiado diferencia. Todas ellas habían sido modeladas por otro, y todas camuflaban con lo perfecto de sus pálidos cutis un interior improductivo e inexistente. Donde los demás veían objetos de adorno y un ser humano vulgar que no merecía mayor atención de la necesaria, él les hablaba, las comprendía y velaba por ellas…

Pues su predisposición era precisamente esa: cuidar de las muñecas.

* * *

Ryu despidió cortésmente a los últimos clientes, pasando a las cocinas para supervisar que los empleados habían dejado todo impolutamente radiante.

Les deseó buenas noches, partiendo todos los habitantes de la villa a sus dependencias privadas, dado que aquella costumbre de vivir todos en un mismo recinto era herencia de los tiempos en los que la familia Oriya tenía privilegios nobles.

Sólo los que portaban dicho apellido vivían en la casa principal, un laberinto de acogedoras habitaciones realizadas en la minimalista y elegante arquitectura tradicional. Como al término de cada jornada pasó por los aposentos de su única familiar viviente antes de acudir a los suyos y descansar.

Abrió la puerta corredera de madera y papel de arroz, encontrando a la anciana tendida sobre su futón, destapada.

- Abuela, cuántas veces te he dicho que te abrigues por la noche, vas a coger un resfriado. – le reprochó.

Se acercó a ella esperando recibir una contestación por el estilo, mas la mujer no se movió. Aquello le alertó, la matriarca siempre debía tener la última palabra, por lo que era demasiado extraño que no le hubiese respondido.

- ¿Abuela…? – musitó, ya arrodillado a su lado.

No necesitó comprobar su pulso para constatar el fallecimiento. El aura portentosa que siempre la recubría se había esfumado, signo inherente de la muerte. Como estandarte del vínculo espiritual de la familia, el joven rogó a las ánimas que le rodeaban que la guiasen mientras procedía a cubrir el diminuto e inerte cuerpo.

Con el mentón bien alto y ejerciendo con orgullo el papel que ahora efectivamente le correspondía, Ryu salió por el más hermoso de los jardines de Kokakurô, llegando al templo.

Tocó la campana diez veces como la norma pactaba, lenguaje que todos interpretaron correctamente al acudir en pequeños grupos sucesivos hasta el lugar de reunión, en respetuoso rigor hacia el que ahora era el señor del lugar y legítimo heredero.

Las ceremonias de proclamación comenzarían aquella misma noche, prolongándose por espacio de varios días. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, y que no podía resistirse a ello. Sin embargo, la responsabilidad quedó eclipsada por la pena.

Era consciente del final de su juventud. Tendría que abandonar todo lo que le unía a la vida de estudiante corriente, y reforzar otros vínculos con el mundo exterior.

Pese a ello, se negaba rotundamente a renunciar a todo… Nada le impediría alejarse de él.

* * *

Kazutaka salió de la facultad tras haber pasado toda la mañana de clase en clase, cargando con un montón de manuales necesarios para el trabajo de investigación que, según como apuntaban las cosas, tendría que realizar él solo.

Ya estaban a mitad de semana y Oriya no había acudido a las aulas. Nadie tenía la menor noticia acerca de su paradero, cosa que sorprendía a los profesores y le dejaba a él de nuevo en compañía de su vieja conocida, la soledad.

Todo estaba desierto, muchos alumnos ya se habían marchado, deteniéndose unos segundos para contemplar el espectáculo de los cerezos. La avenida que ante la Universidad Shion se extendía estaba bordeada por decenas de estos árboles, y sus flores ya eclosionadas iban perdiendo paulatinamente los pétalos, cayendo éstos hacia el suelo. Una lluvia de tonos rosados y blanquecinos inundaba de color hasta el último centímetro de Kioto, haciéndola más imperial que nunca.

Abstraído, percibió en último momento cómo alguien se acercaba a él quedando a su lado.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Muraki se giró, encontrándose con Oriya de frente. Sus ojos castaños seguían siendo igual de impresionantes, y sus largos cabellos estaban recogidos a duras penas, desparramándose por doquier, pero algo había cambiado en él.

No era el maravilloso kimono de vivos rojos que vestía en lugar del sobrio uniforme de la facultad, sino su expresión, la de alguien obligado a madurar repentinamente, una persona que quería mantenerle en su vida pese a que los universos de ambos estaban condenados a separarse.

- Hace días que no sé nada de ti. – respondió sin emotividad.

Ryu asintió de brazos cruzados, protegiéndose con las amplias mangas de su traje artesanal.

- Mi abuela ha muerto, fui proclamado heredero anoche. Ahora tengo miles de asuntos que atender a diario… Voy a abandonar la carrera, quería que fueses el primero en saberlo.

Sintió cómo un nudo le aprisionaba la garganta a medida que se confesaba, tratando de combatirlo con una espontaneidad que ahora resultaba ser demasiado forzada.

- Pero no voy a dejarte en la estacada, te ayudaré con el proyecto. Tienes que ganar esa beca, iré siempre que me sea posible a tu casa.  
- No es necesario. – respondió él con intención de marcharse.

Oriya le tomó del brazo bruscamente para impedir que se alejara, cayendo los pesados libros de ciencias al suelo. Kazutaka miró a los ojos vidriados de su amigo mientras la respiración de este se agitaba.

- Por favor…  
- Ahora eres un hombre ocupado, no puedes perder el tiempo con estudios que ya no te incumben.

Ryu sintió que debía hacerlo ahora, o lo callaría hasta el fin de su existencia.

- No lo hago por la ciencia… Lo hago por ti.

Y de un veloz movimiento tomó a Muraki de la nuca, besándole en los labios.

El estudiante permaneció con los ojos abiertos, observando cómo el otro en cambio había cerrado los suyos, manteniéndolos en dicho estado durante todos los segundos que permanecieron unidos de tan insólita manera.

Para desesperación del artífice de la declaración, la expresión de Kazutaka seguía siendo la habitual: distante, rígida, indescifrable. Pero unas palabras brotaron de su garganta.

- Yo me convertiré en doctor, tú en el estandarte de la aristocracia. Tenemos que sostener el peso de nuestras familias sobre los hombros, sabes que no sería correcto.

Se agachó para tomar los libros caídos, mas Ryu no permitió que los portase, haciéndolo él mismo.

- Te los llevaré esta noche, será mejor que los lea para documentarte y serte de ayuda. – musitó, sin poder luchar por más contra las lágrimas.

El misterioso hombre del que estaba enamorado inició su andar, dejando tras de si aquella inexplicable estela espiritual tan surrealista como única. Meditó lo que le había dicho, creyendo encontrar una segunda vía de interpretación. Desde la distancia, Oriya volvió a preguntarle en alto, haciendo caso omiso de lo que los demás pudieran pensar si estaban presentes.

- Te escudas en nuestros nombres para justificar la negativa, pero no me has dicho si sientes lo mismo… ¿Eso quiere decir que tú…?

La frase quedó atrapada en el aire, sin ser terminada.

Muraki se detuvo. No podía decirle lo que realmente era, ni que estaba prometido. No quería que el brillante futuro al que Ryu se encaminaba se viese truncado por su culpa.

Supo pues que si había llegado alguna vez a sentir amor por alguien, aquella preocupación por protegerle era lo más parecido a dicho sentimiento que podía albergar.

No le respondió con nuevas palabras. En lugar de eso hizo algo que quedó grabado para siempre en el corazón de Oriya.

Kazutaka se giró sin mirarle a los ojos, y sus labios, adorados segundos antes por un beso prohibido, esbozaron un gesto hasta la fecha inédito: una triste sonrisa.

El joven empresario se desplomó lentamente hacia el suelo, apretando con fuerza los dedos contra la arenosa superficie del suelo, regándolo con lágrimas. Se quedó allí, en medio de un campus al que ya no pertenecía junto con los gruesos tomos mientras Muraki se iba.

Se aferraría a esa diminuta puerta abierta guiándose por la luz que emergiera de ella, para así poder sortear a tientas la oscuridad de esa vida a la que no había hecho más que empezar a adaptarse.


	9. Capítulo 9: Unión

_**Capítulo 9: Unión**_

Gemmei se levantó tras haber pasado la última hora cepillando su pelo, suave y fino como la mejor seda. Su cabellera caía frondosa hasta la cintura, matizando con un toque de sofisticación su apariencia de mujer madura, alarmantemente deteriorada pese a encontrarse en los años límite de la llamada juventud.

Al principio permitía que Kazutaka se encargase de sus cuidados, dejando que le peinase y le arreglara las uñas, mas con el paso del tiempo lo arisco de su comportamiento hizo de ello algo imposible. Sus manos estaban secas y agrietadas, estando coronadas por restos resquebrajados de esmalte rojizo.

Eran esos nimios detalles femeninos los que la ataban a la realidad. En cuanto se apartaba del tocador se sumía en sus tinieblas. Ecos de días pasados la atormentaban continuamente; revivía el día de su boda una y otra vez, la noche de nupcias y la angustiosa espera, en la que todos los intentos no hicieron más que confirmar que era inútil para su misión más importante como esposa.

El rostro de su madre y tías, las cuáles habían parido entre todas a nada más y nada menos que veinte hijos, le rodeaban recriminándole su falta como mujer.

Su mano se posó sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla. Como era costumbre estaba cerrada con llave.

Ella odiaba las puertas. Eran meros objetos con demasiados significados intrínsecos impuestos por los humanos; con diez centímetros de grosor las personas ocultaban secretos a los demás, preservando la intimidad de ser necesario. A veces resultaba ridículo el obstáculo moral conformado por un pedazo de madera, pues la distancia a salvar entre un suceso a priori encubierto era demasiado fácil de cubrir.

A veces, cuando los efectos de los sedantes comenzaban a remitir, se imaginaba el cuerpo de Reijiro yaciendo con la otra. Construía en su mente las formas del único varón que había conocido fundiéndose en el cuerpo de su paciente, la madre de su único hijo natural, para luego regocijarse imaginándose a ella misma abriendo abruptamente la puerta que de seguro les aislaba del exterior, y asesinándoles a ambos a sangre fría, cobrándose su venganza y alcanzando un descanso para su alma en pena.

Tal vez si aquel embarazo extramarital no se hubiese producido, no habría dejado de ser ella misma, ni habría detestado como hacía a Kazutaka, la imagen viva de su fracaso como madre en todos los sentidos.

Presa de sus propias alucinaciones, Gemmei no quiso pasar aquella noche de nuevo a solas con su colección de porcelana. Tomó una horquilla del tocador, y tras extenderla en toda su longitud introdujo la varilla de metal obtenida en el hueco de la cerradura.

Era muy posible que le llevara horas, incluso días, burlar el mecanismo, pero contaba con una determinación suficiente como para derruir montañas; la propia de una superviviente del menosprecio, dispuesta a demostrar con sus últimos destellos que todos habían errado al enterrarla demasiado pronto.

* * *

- Es un honor tenerle entre nosotros, Kurasawa-san. - proclamó Ryu con una reverencia, cumpliendo con el protocolo de rigor a mostrar ante una personalidad.

El ministro de justicia japonés correspondió con otra reverencia mientras las empleadas del restaurante le conducían hasta el comedor que había reservado, preparándolo todo a la usanza tradicional.

Una vez estuvo el político acomodado en su tatami, una de las jóvenes geiko abrió las puertas sin mirar al frente, sentada de rodillas en el suelo. Deslizó con suavidad la primera de las bandejas repletas de delicados platos, entró en la dependencia cuidando la composición de su kimono y cerró tras de sí el panel corredero.

El máximo responsable de Kokakurô se dirigió en voz baja a la que era su brazo derecho, la meretriz del lugar y supervisora de todo el local, merecedora de los respectos de todas y cada una de las trabajadoras a su cargo. Confiaba ciegamente en ella, pues llevaba al servicio de la familia Oriya desde sus años mozos. Ryu sabía que podía dejarlo todo en sus manos.

- Que le sea asignada la mejor habitación disponible, y acceded a todas sus peticiones. Posiblemente regresaré ya de madrugada.  
- Sí, joven señor. - respondió la mujer.

Mientras ponía rumbo a sus aposentos privados para llevarse consigo libros y anotaciones a casa de los Muraki, hubo un detalle que no pudo pasar por alto. Escuchó claramente a través de las finas paredes cómo su destacado cliente no dejaba de insinuar intenciones a la más hermosa de las chicas, y los esfuerzos de ésta por zafarse de las inquietas manos que se empeñaban en introducirse bajo sus elegantes ropas.

Primeramente se dijo a si mismo que con el pensamiento que acababa de tener estaba insultando el buen hacer de sus antepasados. Sin embargo, él debía asegurar la permanencia del negocio hasta al menos dejarlo al cargo del siguiente heredero, y los tiempos habían cambiado; el mundo empresarial requería doblegarse a nuevos campos, nuevas tendencias, buscar beneficios apoderándose de un sector del mercado que nadie se había atrevido a explorar.

Así que esa idea aparentemente fugaz, lejos de evaporarse, le pareció muy buena, quizás su única salida para escapar del callejón e imprimir estilo propio en donde la sobriedad no daba cabida a la innovación.

_(1) Geiko: figura tradicional de Kioto, constituida por mujeres cuya función es proporcionar entretenimiento a través del dominio de las artes de la perfección estética y artística. Entre sus conocimientos deben primar la armonía, la conversación y el equilibrio. Referencia obtenida de la novela "Vida de una geisha", de Mineko Iwasaki._

* * *

La única persona ajena a la mansión que había penetrado en sus misterios durante los últimos años era Ukyô. Quizás por eso Kazutaka se mostró reticente ante la llamada telefónica que había recibido apenas unas horas antes.

El orden y la pulcritud eran las dos obsesiones con las que calmaba lo imprevisible de su personalidad, haciendo de la vieja y excesiva residencia un campo de batalla donde apaciguar las tormentas interiores, mostrándose sereno cuando en realidad soportaba terribles tempestades en búsqueda de cumplir sus objetivos.

La creación de la vida y la burla a la muerte habían dejado de ser delirios infantiles para transformarse en su única razón de ser. Y sin embargo, si perdía la compostura todo podría venirse abajo.

Cada vez era más duro aparentar su condición de mero estudiante; excelente, pero corriente al fin y al cabo, no sólo con los que le rodeaban en la elite académica, sino con aquél que había traspasado la frontera del mero compañerismo.

La campana de la puerta principal sonó, y se dijo que debió haber rechazado tajantemente la oferta de Oriya para acudir a ayudarle con el proyecto. Sólo quedaban tres semanas para la entrega; podría terminarlo por sus propios medios, mas sus estancias secretas en el subsuelo de la Universidad le consumían demasiado tiempo.

Pese a todo allí le encontró tras abrir. Dedujo que había acudido corriendo por las embarradas aceras de la ciudad en medio de una recepción, a juzgar por el kimono oscuro que vestía, sus cabellos revueltos y las mejillas levemente enrojecidas por el esfuerzo físico. Portaba varios y pesados volúmenes de ciencias y su imborrable y pícara sonrisa.

- Espero que tengas las pilas puestas, he dejado al Ministro a solas en mi restaurante para venir. ¡Vamos a terminar la tesis aunque sea lo último que haga! - proclamó.

Calló, mirando a su alrededor una vez en el interior del salón. La oscuridad y el silencio que invadían aquella casa eran espeluznantes. Asimismo podía denotar una atmósfera sombría que le inquietaba. Tenía demasiado fino su instinto espiritual como para no hacer caso de las corazonadas; algo le decía que aquellas paredes habían presenciado hechos ajenos al resto de la comunidad.

El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada le sacó de sus pensamientos, girándose para contemplar a Kazutaka. Desde que le besara había tratado de mantener la distancia como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mas sus sentimientos seguían siendo igual de sólidos. Ryu creía fervientemente en que una parte de la esencia de las personas quedaba arraigada en los sitios donde habitaban, y ahora que conocía de lleno cómo era la casa donde Muraki vivía, creyó poder comprenderle un poco más, si es que ello era posible.

¿Dónde estaban los demás miembros de la prestigiosa familia¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar siendo vigilado por entes invisibles?

- Al demonio el Ministro de Justicia. Esto sí que es un honor, al fin has tenido la decencia de invitarme a venir. - dijo disternidamente.  
- Yo no te he invitado, has sido tú el que se ha dado permiso. - respondió, caminando ya por delante de él.  
- Al menos me la enseñarás¿no? Es enorme. - preguntó tras comprobar que a ambos lados del recibidor se extendían sendos pasillos poblados de más y más salas.  
- Vamos a mi habitación.

Oriya se encogió de hombros ante su seca actitud. Subió detrás de él las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, dejando todo el material que había traído sobre el escritorio de Kazutaka.

Su cuarto era espacioso y demasiado sobrio. Tenía una cama de estilo occidental, un vestidor y varias estanterías repletas de libros y códices. Lo único que restaba seriedad al conjunto era la ventana, con vistas al jardín de arces que bordeaba los dominios de la mansión.

Se tomó la libertad de encender las luces y cerrar asimismo la puerta para tener privacidad, pese a que todo indicaba que no iban a carecer precisamente de un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso para concentrarse.

Mientras el anfitrión buscaba en el armario unas zapatillas que prestarle se sentó a la mesa de trabajo, quedando centrada su atención en dos viejas fotografías de color sepia que velaban desde una esquina, colocadas milimétricamente al igual que todo el material dispuesto sobre la superficie.

- ¿Es tu padre? - quiso saber.

Kazutaka contestó sin mirar la imagen, sentándose a su lado.

- Sí, cuando tenía nuestra edad. El otro es mi abuelo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, sintiendo que los hombres retratados en el pasado le atravesaban con sus miradas desde el plano espiritual de los difuntos, como tratando de advertirle algo.

- ¿Vas a pasarte toda la noche de brazos cruzados? Si es así, lárgate, tengo mucho que hacer. - reprendió, con su pálido rostro sumido en una eterna e indescifrable parsimonia.

Ryu respiró profundamente restándole importancia a sus malas maneras, a las cuáles ya estaba acostumbrado. Le pidió que le mostrase los adelantos realizados durante los meses transcurridos desde que abandonara la carrera, y analizó con interés cada anotación manuscrita de Muraki. La indagación que había realizado era simplemente fascinante. Pese a que ya no era estudiante de Medicina seguía de cerca las noticias referentes a nuevos descubrimientos, todo con tal de serle lo más útil posible.

- Tengo otro punto de vista sobre este aspecto. - comentó. - ¿Has leído el informe del Profesor Obara? Si comparamos las muestras obtenidas en su experimento con las tuyas todo converge en una nueva explicación. Podríamos descubrir cuáles son las causas de la reproducción excesiva.  
- Continúa. - pidió, dejando que los eufóricos y oscuros ojos de Ryu hablasen por si solos.

Discutieron durante horas acerca del tema central de la investigación, redactando nuevos textos y llenando hojas y hojas de papel con esbozos y fórmulas, compartiendo la pasión por la ciencia que les había unido en el pasado; a su vez, la conexión que entre ambos surgía cuando estaban juntos se hizo tan evidente que pasó a ser algo más...

Callaron por vez primera en toda la noche, quedando suspensas las miradas sin pretenderlo, formándose una punción sensual tan intensa que el visitante tuvo que buscar de la nada un nuevo tema de conversación, con tal de disimular el intenso palpitar de su pecho.

- Deben ser más de las 3, y encima llueve... Será mejor que me vaya.  
- Son exactamente las 4 y veinte minutos de la mañana. - apuntó Kazutaka mirando su reloj de pulsera. - Cogerás una pulmonía, quédate y márchate a primera hora. Así al menos podrás descansar un poco antes de volver a la rutina.

Reconoció que llevaba razón. Si acudía a su hogar en ese momento acabaría por ponerse a adelantar trabajo pendiente, encadenando con la nueva jornada en Kokaudô y permaneciendo en vela hasta la noche siguiente.

- ¿Tienes un futón?  
- No. Duerme tú en mi cama, yo seguiré con esto.

Ryu asintió, algo intimidado por la situación. Supuso que él había realizado la propuesta con toda su buena intención, pese a tener total constancia de sus sentimientos. Se despojó de la parte superior del kimono, doblándolo con sumo cuidado y dejándolo en una percha del armario. Desde su silla y aparentando estar inmerso en el trabajo, Muraki contempló de refilón su ancha espalda desnuda y los brillantes cabellos que caían por la misma.

Cruzó las piernas mientras consultaba un volumen enciclopédico, y su amigo se tendía sobre el cómodo colchón apartando las sábanas. Éste consumió algunos minutos limitándose a mirarle enfrascado por completo en la tarea.

Kazutaka le pareció incluso aún más mágico envuelto por la única y diminuta fuente de luz que quedaba en toda la habitación, una antigua lámpara de aceite que debía tener más de un siglo, y que seguía ejecutando sus funciones desde el escritorio.

- Déjalo ya. - murmuró. - Deberías dormir tú también, no tienes buena cara.

Él se quitó las gafas, paliando el leve dolor de cabeza. Efectivamente, estaba atravesando una temporada realmente dura en lo personal, y ni siquiera sus logros estudiantiles podían eclipsar a la negrura en la que se debatía.

- No sé por qué te hago caso.- espetó secamente, incorporándose del asiento y procediendo a despojarse de la ropa que le incomodaba, desvistiéndose también de cintura para arriba.

Ryu decidió tenderse de costado con la espalda pegada a la pared, dejándole al dueño del lecho todo el espacio posible. Éste se tendió boca arriba, digiriendo la extraña sensación de tener compañía en su propio espacio.

- ¿No apagas la llama? - quiso saber Oriya.

Muraki ladeó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Su cabello plateado caía parcialmente por su rostro en mechones uniformes. Ciertamente, parecía un arcángel expulsado del Paraíso.

- Me gusta dejar que se consuma sola.

Escasos eran los centímetros que les separaban, al igual que las prendas que les cubrían. El dueño del prestigioso local deseó creer que aquella noche había abandonado sus obligaciones por algo más que un mero proyecto del que no obtendría recompensa alguna. Aunque no lo expresara, su aura entera desprendía la profunda emoción e incredibilidad que le invadían por estar en donde nunca creyó, en la situación que tantas veces había imaginado para sus adentros.

Con un hilo de voz no permitió que su lucha por tenerle concluyera.

- No he dejado de pensar en aquel día.

- ¿De qué hablas? No lo recuerdo. - contestó, queriendo por una parte disuadirle, y por otra provocarle.

Kazutaka se hallaba entre dos aguas. Por un lado no podía permitir que Oriya descubriera sus entresijos, pues no sólo le pondría en peligro, sino que sus macabras ambiciones podrían salir perjudicadas. Mas por el otro, le deseaba. Se sentía atraído por el tabú que supondría volver a probar sus labios, y ansiaba desinhibiese ante el único ser que se había empeñado en permanecer junto a él, y no por la base de un matrimonio previamente pactado.

- Estás mintiendo. - le dijo.  
- Refréscame la memoria. - volvió a arremeter, ya sin ofrecer resistencia a sus reclamos, acercándose a su esbelto cuerpo de espadachín.

Quedó sobre él, mirando al fondo de sus dilatadas pupilas desde lo alto. Incapaz de resistirse por más, Ryu le pasó ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza y le atrajo hacia sí, entreabiendole los labios con los suyos. Su tórax se elevó en un leve respingo de satisfacción cuando las lenguas de ambos se encontraron, y su torso fue cubierto por el de Muraki, ya encajado sobre sí.

Se besaron con fiereza, en pleno reconocimiento de todos los espacios hasta la fecha encubiertos, palpando cada textura y cada sabor ofrecido sin trabas.

Rompiendo la húmeda unión para besar su cuello, las blancas manos de Kazutaka apartaron los cabellos del oído, susurrándole seductoramente.

- Estás a tiempo de pedirme que pare, y así no echarás tu porvenir por la borda.

Él correspondió deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el hueco de la columna, buscando despojarle de todo aquello que aún le cubría. Su ser entero clamaba por un roce mucho más profundo, por la consecución de la que sería la primera experiencia de ese tipo para ambos.

Los dos habían conocido a un nada despreciable séquito de mujeres desde edades tempranas, mas estaban a punto de estrenarse en dos ámbitos: no sólo nunca habían intimado con otro hombre, sino que sus esporádicas aventuras amatorias se habían visto hasta ese momento desprovistas de cualquier sentimiento que las rematase.

- ¿A qué viene tanta objeción? - jadeó mientras los besos de Muraki descendían hacia las clavículas. - Ni tu carrera saldrá perjudicada, ni la mía. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría esto de nosotros.

Ya íntegramente desnudo, Kazutaka se valió de un rápido movimiento para dejarle en igual estado. Unidas las pelvis y enredadas las piernas la posibilidad de frenar en seco desapareció.

- Estás loco... Pero no más que yo. - concluyó antes de volver a introducir la lengua entre sus labios.

La pequeña llama tintinaba, envolviéndoles en un juego de luces doradas y penumbra difusa, resaltándose el brillo del sudor que comenzaba a resaltar los relieves de sus formas. Los dos se enzarzaron en un combate instintivo y visceral que rememoraba siglos y siglos de amores clandestinos en el Japón feudal, sociedad que en su momento no había visto con malos ojos la pasión entre dos guerreros.

Ellos no empuñaban las armas a favor del pueblo o el señor de turno, pero luchaban contra sí mismos mientras sucumbían a las puertas que físicamente se abrían, produciéndose una inusual eclosión de sus energías espirituales.

Muraki se incorporó, sentándose sobre el pecho de Oriya dejando el rostro de éste aprisionado entre sus muslos. Apoyó las manos en la cabecera de la cama, acercándose más a él hasta que los labios del monje rozaron trémulos lo exaltado de su miembro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Ryu accedió, permitiendo que aquel al que tanto había soñado fuera el receptor de las sutiles y nuevas sensaciones. Cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a recorrer su dureza, concentrándose por hacerlo lo mejor posible pese a ser su particular debut.

Kazutaka suspiró bajando igualmente los párpados, depositando las manos esta vez sobre sus pómulos para ayudar a la cadencia deseada del movimiento, mientras movía las caderas a ritmo creciente.

Cuando notó que su excitación estaba alcanzando cuotas demasiado tórridas se retiró de su boca; Oriya, con las mejillas ardiendo y la mirada vidriada de lujuria, volvió a dejarse llevar cuando las posiciones fueron intercambiadas, quedando el hijo de la luna tendido sobre el lecho, y él sentado sobre su tórax.

Muraki tanteó por el pequeño mueble que aguardaba a la izquierda de la cama, recurriendo a lo único que tenía a mano para consumar aquel acto. Guardaba reservas de aceite puro con el que iluminar sus noches de estudio, dando con el frasco de cristal en el interior de un cajón.

Ryu comprendió lo que iba a hacer, y se inclinó sobre él para deleitarse de nuevo con sus besos mientras era preparado. El lacro de experiencia por parte del futuro doctor se veía compensado por sus excelentes conocimientos anatómicos, por lo que fue dilatándole con movimientos firmes pero medidos, arrancando de su garganta leves sonidos que evidenciaban cualquier tipo de sensación menos la de dolor.

Ansioso por sentirle dentro y consumar la mayor muestra de rebeldía de toda su vida, aguardó a que el otro se hubo recubierto de aquel improvisado lubricante para dirigirle hacia su entrada, y comenzar a descender lentamente, penetrándose a la par que pujaba por relajarse lo máximo posible.

Kazutaka posó las manos sobre las caderas de Oriya, empujándole hacia abajo y concluyendo el decoroso trámite. Éste ahogo un grito de placer cuanto comenzó a subirle y a hacerle descender, elevando el mentón hacia lo alto con los ojos cerrados, y dejando las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre el ajetreado y pálido vientre, concentrado en todos los estímulos que su cuerpo recibía.

Deleitado por verle gozar de aquella forma sobre sí y por la estrechez de la que disfrutaba, Muraki se encargó de descubrirse en una faceta inédita en él, la de amante dedicado; aplicó más aceite en una de sus manos, desviviéndose por procurarle igual dimensión de placer trabajando el miembro que tenía ante sí.

Sumergidos en segundos mágicos, se entregaron al rito con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto el orgasmo de Ryu quedó camuflado entre la piel blanquecina del abdomen de su compañero, el cuál incrementó el ritmo para también alcanzar el éxtasis en su interior.

Ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuera su primer encuentro, no repararon en que sus gemidos habían sido captados por la otra persona que habitaba la casa.

Gemmei avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo cuchillo en mano. Era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la realidad distorsionada de su psique adornaba con otros personajes el mismo escenario. Su mente le decía que no estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, y que lo que estaba presenciando no era a éste disfrutando del cuerpo de otro joven, sino la imagen que la había torturado durante tanto tiempo.

Ella se mentía, diciéndose que aquel que se encontraba en la cama era su ya difunto esposo resguardado en la calidez de la paciente.

Su meta al fin estuvo cercana, conseguir aplacar su rencor y liberar la ofuscación estaba a unas puñaladas de distancia.

Kazutaka abrió los ojos al percibirla y pudo verla detrás de Ryu, quién no se había percatado de la intrusa. La afilada hoja del arma refulgió por la luz de la llama, dispuesta a incrustarse secamente sobre la espalda de "la amante" con la que había sido engañada su portadora.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron en un arranque primario de proteccionismo, sujetando con violencia las caderas de Ryu y empujándole hacia la pared, golpeándose éste de lleno y quedando aturdido por lo inesperado de la acción.

Muraki reaccionó justo a tiempo para impedir que su madre, fuera de sí, asesinara fríamente primero a Oriya y luego a él.

Gemmei gritó enfurecida, arremetiendo el puñal con una energía inexplicable para su menuda constitución y lo delicado de su estado físico.

Hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón y encajonado en la esquina de la pared a la que le habían lanzado, el propietario de Kokakurô contempló horrorizado cómo al tratar de agarrarla a la desesperada Kazutaka no pudo evitar que aquella mujer le clavara el cuchillo directamente en su ojo derecho.

Un alarido desgarrador fue emitido por la víctima, arrancándose él mismo el arma y derramándose sangre copiosamente por toda la cama. Pero no fue el brutal ataque lo que más acongojó a Ryu, sino lo que a continuación presenció.

El odio de Muraki se evidenció de tal forma que todo a su alrededor pareció vibrar, y su aura se tornó escarlata, como el líquido que regaba su rostro sin descanso.

Odiaba a esa mujer a la que debía vida e inseguridades, y por la que había malgastado años y años de su infancia y juventud en las continuas atenciones correspondidas con indiferencia. La detestaba por hacer infeliz a su padre, y a su vez la deseó irrefrenablemente.

Hizo lo que por tantas ocasiones se planteó, empuñando con solidez el cuchillo y sesgando su garganta, resultando las prostitutas a las que había degollado previamente meros entrenamientos para la ejecución definitiva.

Su respiración se hizo profunda, semejante al crujir de unas ruecas que no existían. Ante la aterrorizada expectación de Oriya absorbió el alma de Gemmei, llenándose del único espíritu que en parte podía ofrecerle paz al ser parte de si mismo.

Ryu pudo contemplar cómo un remolino surgía de Muraki, comprendiendo el por qué de la mutación de su espíritu con tantísima frecuencia. El sonido seco del cadáver de la mujer cayendo sobre el suelo le sobresaltó, encontrándose con un Kazutaka que le miraba fijamente con su único ojo intacto.

Su piel albina brillaba iridiscente, y de todo su ser emergía un estado semejante a la locura, pero cercano a la desesperación. Aún con el arma en posesión y bañado en un intenso olor a muerte, le siseó las palabras que determinarían el rumbo de la relación que ambos habían iniciado, la cuál distaba de concluir sin más aquella noche.

- Ahora ya sabes lo que soy... Te lo advertí, fue un error por tu parte tratar de acercarte a mí. Ahora sólo hay dos alternativas. O lo aceptas con todas sus consecuencias o te mataré ahora mismo como a ella, y me desharé de vuestros cuerpos antes del alba.

El pecho de Oriya se agitó convulsionariamente. Aún tenía muchos interrogantes que necesitaban de respuesta, pero su determinación seguía siendo la misma.

- Imbécil. - le reprendió quitándole el cuchillo de la mano y tirándolo lejos. - Ya acepté cargar con las consecuencias cuando me enamoré de ti.

Se puso en pie, desnudo y esquivando pisar el cuerpo sin vida y flotante en un oscuro charco. Salió al pasillo hacia lo que creía era el despacho del padre de Kazutaka, a juzgar por lo poco que le había mostrado en el breve tour guiado. Regresó con una jeringuilla de penicilina, gasas, desinfectante y unas precisas tijeras.

- Ya has perdido ese ojo para siempre, trataré de salvarte al menos el nervio óptico.- afirmó reuniendo toda la frialdad posible, dejando que el médico que nunca llegaría a ser saliera a la superficie. - Tiéndete y resiste.

Muraki aceptó aquella cura de emergencia como una respuesta. Ahora resultaba evidente que Oriya iba bien en serio, y que tendría que revelarle toda su verdad. Mientras soportaba el dolor y su maltrecha cuenca ocultar era sometida a una improvisada operación, se sintió libre y preso a la vez...

Libre por haber acabado con ella, y preso por saber que a él le había condenado a ser su único confidente. Con todas las responsabilidades y peligros que ello entrañaría.

* * *

La familia de Gemmei acogió la noticia de su fallecimiento con desconfianza y estupor. Kazutaka se negó a mostrarles el cadáver, y las formalidades para el entierro fueron llevadas únicamente por él.

Mientras los parientes que aún seguían con vida rodeaban la tumba de la fallecida en el cementerio, Oriya mantenía silencio junto al hijo de la muerta, ambos apoyados en la corteza de un ciprés a gran distancia del resto del cortejo fúnebre.

Él le había revelado en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar todo lo concerniente a si mismo, desde el experimento secreto de su padre hasta su necesidad de apoderarse de almas ajenas. El único detalle que omitió fue el que la que era su "hermana" en realidad tenía un papel mucho más comprometido para con su futuro, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Ryu, menos aún cuando el compromiso matrimonial de ambos era una promesa construida en el aire.

Miró a sus oscuros ojos, quedando a la vista el vendaje con el que protegía la profunda herida. Se había cambiado parcialmente el peinado con tal de disimular el impacto visual del apósito, cubriéndolo con el flequillo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Tus parientes no parecen dispuestos a que te lleves la casa en herencia.- preguntó aquél que vestía un elegante kimono de luto.  
- Ni yo. Voy a venderla, me quedaré con la mitad de los beneficios y el resto que se lo repartan ellos. He decidido marcharme a Tokio y terminar mis estudios allí.

Oriya suspiró, y le hizo una proposición que esperó no rechazase.

- No lo hagas. Quédate en Kokakurô, puedes vivir allí hasta que termines la carrera. Cuando te licencies y te den la beca de investigación entonces no podré retenerte aquí por más, pero hasta entonces...

Él no le dejó continuar.

- De acuerdo. - respondió.

Ambos vieron cómo la comitiva se iba disgregando, dando por concluida la ceremonia y devolviendo el cadáver a la tierra. Tras rezar mentalmente una de las plegarias tradicionales en su familia, Ryu emprendió el paso a su lado.

- Ve a por tus pertenencias, tengo varias cosas que comentarte. - le dijo, aún impactado por todo lo que acababa de descubrir, y sin embargo sereno por conocer la realidad. - ¿Sobre qué?

Mientras sus zuecos de madera esquivaban el barro del camino, el empresario le convirtió, además de todo lo que ya era, en su socio particular.

- Voy a ampliar el negocio. Quiero convertir el local en una casa de citas además del restaurante, he observado que la demanda existe. Si lo llevo con discreción las ganancias serán astronómicas.

Kazutaka asintió en silencio. Sería su particular manera de corresponderle, aceptando portar también sus secretos.

Su horizonte no estaba coronado por la oscuridad de saberse definitivamente huérfano, ni iluminado por el apoyo del hombre que encarnaba a la vez a su amigo, amante y cómplice.

Lo preocupación que ahora le ahogaba era descubrir un método por el que combinar sus ambiciones y las responsabilidades personales que había asumido al no acabar también con la existencia de Oriya, pues al no hacerlo le había permitido formar parte de su vida.

Y lo que derivase de todo ello... era imposible de prever.


	10. Capítulo 10: Interés

**_Capítulo 10: Interés_**

_Pendía de un árbol,  
desacostumbrado a semejante violencia,  
y mientras Jesús me miraba desde lo alto me preparé para el silencio total.  
¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?  
Debe ser por falta de clemencia dirigida hacia mi persona.  
En la hemoglobina se encuentra la clave._

_En cuanto quebraron mi libertad me hice uno con la provocación,  
los doctores me observaban incrédulos mientras rompía con todas las leyes de la ciencia.  
¿Cómo habré llegado hasta aquí?  
Me debato contra este dolor que me ciega y que despierta algo en mi interior.  
En la hemoglobina se encuentra la clave.  
Me llevaron a rastras por los pies,  
llenándome de incoherencia.  
A mi alrededor detecto la conspiración,  
el mundo entero quiere que desaparezca.  
Lucharé con uñas y dientes,  
nadie habrá visto tal perseverancia,  
haré que me temáis,  
porque en la hemoglobina se encuentra la clave._

_Placebo, "Haemoglobin"_

Todos en Kokakurô respetaban a Kazutaka... porque el respeto es la representación del temor en su máxima expresión.

Siguiendo con sus planes, Ryu había conseguido en cuestión de pocos meses que la casa entera contara con nueva vida; además de los trabajadores habituales, el reclutamiento de toda clase de damas de la noche fue fructífero, dado que la oferta de contar con un lecho fijo en el que ofrecer los servicios a cambio de un porcentaje era más atrayente que hacer la peligrosa calle.

Jóvenes procedentes de todas partes del país obtuvieron residencia en las habitaciones que la mansión tenía destinadas para contactos íntimos, expandiéndose los rumores entre la selecta clientela a modo de potente arma publicitaria.

Así, Kokakurô mantuvo intacta su reputación de excelente restaurante estandarte de la Kioto más tradicional, pero de puertas adentro albergaba secretos destinados sólo a unos pocos y selectos escogidos, los cuáles estaban capacitados para disfrutar de los mejores placeres carnales a cambio de una cuantiosa cifra económica.

Pese a la concurrencia, la relación personal entre los trabajadores no era estrecha; los veteranos respetaban la decisión del señor, pero no querían inmiscuirse en los pormenores. Asimismo, tantas eran las señoritas y la libertad de negociación de las mismas para con el dueño, que era prácticamente imposible saber cuándo una había decidido dejar la casa tras jurar promesa de silencio.

Aquella situación era perfecta para Muraki, puesto que ya no se veía en la necesidad de buscar nuevas víctimas arriesgándose a ser detectado por rondas policiales de vigilancia, sino que las tenía bajo el mismo techo en el que se resguardaba.

Llevaba poco más de un año amparado por la hospitalidad de Oriya, mas había aprendido a base de observar el comportamiento de los demás una pauta de la que podía sacar especial provecho: la evidente fascinación que despertaba en aquéllos que le miraban por primera vez.

Era algo de lo que se había valido desde muy joven, pero al haber dejado de ser un adolescente, el poder de atracción se había incrementado exponencialmente. Daba igual que se tratara de hombre o mujer; las pupilas del espectador se contraían, y durante unos escuetos segundos sus cuerpos quedaban paralizados, maravillados por el fulgor de su aspecto físico y el extraño aura que de su ser manaba.

En más de una ocasión, al atravesar el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, había oído los susurros de las prostitutas cuando creían que no podían delatarse por la distancia.

_Parece un ángel_

Muchas estaban más que dispuestas a perder una noche de trabajo con tal de pasarla en compañía de aquel atractivo y prometedor joven.

Ese fue el caso de la afortunada que, ya sin kimono que protegiera su piel, se esmeraba en no decepcionarle. La disputa interna con sus compañeras por pasar a los aposentos privados de Muraki era despiadada, así que a nadie había comentado su suerte al ser elegida personalmente por él.

El habitáculo de Kazutaka estaba en línea con el resto del antiguo complejo residencial: tatamis a modo de suelos, paneles correderos de papel de arroz, la calidez de la madera y la gruesa colcha que muchos japoneses empleaban como cama. Sobre dicho futón, la muchacha realizaba la felación más dedicada de todas cuantas había ejecutado, sin saber que sería la última.

Ryu ignoraba aquel abuso que hacía de su confianza, pues utilizaba a "sus chicas" no sólo sin abonar la cantidad correspondiente, sino convirtiéndolas a ellas en deudoras. Tomó el fino rostro de la mujer entre los dedos, haciendo que se detuviera.

- Es suficiente.- le dijo.

Ella le miró con el rostro encendido, temerosa de haber fracasado.

- ¿N-no deseáis seguir contando con mi compañía?  
- Todo lo contrario... Aún no me has dejado satisfecho.

La joven se incorporó seductoramente, aguardando la propuesta. Estaba habituada a recibir peticiones de lo más variopintas por parte de sus clientes, y se moría de curiosidad por saber qué le solicitaría ese hombre que tanto le fascinaba.

Kazutaka sintió un atisbo de repulsa al percibir ese brillo en los ojos de ella. Todas le miraban igual, con trazas de un absurdo y ridículo amor... ¿Acaso se engañaban a sí mismas, diciéndose que si conseguían enamorarle con sus artimañas corporales, él sacaría a la escogida del pozo para prometerle un nuevo y prestigioso estrato social?

Tanta banalidad le resultaba patética, y el único sino de una vida patética era terminar para servirle de provecho. Mirándola desde lo alto, sonrió macabramente.

- Querías verme de cerca, y lo has conseguido. Pero debiste tener cuidado, pequeña... Pues a veces, el Diablo mismo se disfraza de ángel.

Tapó los gruesos labios de la joven con una mano, y con la otra le cortó el esófago en dos, manando el carmesí, salpicando su rostro y el largo mechón de cabello con el que ocultaba su cuenca ocular vacía.

La hemoglobina bañó de rojo la fugaz percepción del alma, permitiéndole saborearla antes de que ésta se perdiera en los confines del misterio. Envolvió el cuerpo con la colcha para que el tejido absorbiera el oscuro líquido, decidiendo salir al exterior para tomar un baño purificador en las fuentes termales del jardín. Dejó el cadáver en sus aposentos con el objetivo de deshacerse de él más tarde, y avanzó entre la armonía vegetal ataviado con zuecos y un albornoz.

La luna de sangre le sonreía en lo alto, cómplice de la efímera paz que sentía. Una vez se introdujo en las ardientes aguas, apoyó la cabeza en las piedras del borde y se dejó llevar por la nada, dejando la mente en blanco.

Quizás fue esa tranquilidad la que le hizo sentir una presencia en los alrededores.

Kokakurô no sólo era enclave de reunión para la aristocracia, sino epicentro espiritual. Las historias de fantasmas vistos por los empleados abundaban, y las dotes genéticas de Oriya para establecer vínculos con las ánimas lo confirmaban. Kazutaka era muy sensible a la actividad sensorial por sus circunstancias, mas nunca había detectado un espectro de tal magnitud.

Se giró, distinguiéndola. A su derecha una portentosa mujer le observaba.

Estaba completamente desnuda, y por sus turgentes pechos descendía una cabellera de intenso color naranja. Su piel era oscura, y las facciones del rostro afiladas, atemporales...

Dicha belleza servía de carta de presentación, diciendo al privilegiado que la contemplaba que no era humana. Podría haberse presentado con su apariencia real, pero Suzaku quería estar imponente para su protegido, y hacer de aquel encuentro algo memorable.

Como todos los dioses ceremoniales, Ella poseía la cualidad de cambiar su constitución física según se le antojase. Para aquella noche se decantó por la apariencia de fiera amazona, de ojos rojizos y brillantes ahora anclados en los de él.

- La eternidad no significa nada para mí, pero estos años aguardando a tu madurez me han resultado, irónicamente... Interminables. - susurró.

Muraki analizó las llamas que parecían surgir de la criatura, sin ceder al encanto de las curvas de sus caderas. Ella se introdujo en el agua, acercándose.

- Dime quién eres, porque aunque nunca te he visto, me resultas demasiado familiar.

La Diosa de la destrucción y la creación se sentó sobre la pelvis de su retoño, aquél que le había proporcionado sin quererlo su alma, y que noche tras noche le entregaba servicialmente nuevos sacrificios. Su fría templanza y atributos de plata contrastaban con los de ella, haciéndoles opuestos, y por tanto, atrayéndoles.

- Soy la que pactó con un humano para que tú nacieras, la que te hace especial y único... Soy Suzaku, tu madre inmortal.

Lejos de intimidarse, Kazutaka depositó las manos sobre los glúteos de la mujer, mirándola sin descanso y embriagándose de su poder.

- Y por tanto la responsable de mi tormento.  
- No hay gloria sin sacrificio, ni perfección sin dolor... Y tú, hijo de la oscuridad, eres perfecto.

Adorada y odiada por las personas desde el principio de los tiempos, la señora del fuego quería más de él. Anhelaba hacer de ese lazo con la humanidad un vínculo mucho más potente, y la mejor forma de conseguirlo era cubriéndole aún de mayores dotes.

- Los hombres sois seres incomprensibles: deseáis lo que no tenéis, y condenáis al aislamiento a los que obtienen la facultad de unirse a nosotros. Pero no eres como ellos, por eso esta luna te acaricia y yo te velaré mientras me seas fiel. Cóbrate más vidas de las que podamos valernos los dos, y yo te haré más poderoso que cualquiera de tus congéneres.

Los pezones erectos de Ella rozaban contra su pecho armiño, oculta parcialmente por las aguas aquella lasciva postura en la que se encontraban. Movido por esa sed de facultades que le llevarían a consumar su venganza, pudiendo así destruir y salvar a las dos personas en las que su obsesión se centraba, no dudó a la hora de pedirle que siguiera.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás¿Me concederás esa eternidad de la que adoleces?

Suzaku rió, acercando la boca a la suya, abrasándole con el calor que encerraba.

- Bésame, y te pondré a disposición leales sirvientes. Te daré un don que ningún humano en vida posee... Los entes menores te reconocerán como su soberano, y cuando hayas desarrollado el potencial necesario, sólo tú estarás capacitado para invocarme a mí, tu ceremonial.

Y su fuego, representación del erotismo pasional, le nubló, haciéndole probar el elixir que la diosa le ofrecía beber directamente de sus labios.

Desde la lejanía, Ryu caminaba por el porche de madera que rodaba toda la casa con la intención de hacerle una visita nocturna al más especial de sus invitados. Sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse a la altura de las fuentes.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Kazutaka en las termas. No estaba solo, pero tampoco acompañado. Se acercó sigilosamente, y pudo contemplar aquel extraño espectáculo.

Parecía hacerle el amor a la nada, pero entre sus brazos había una energía espiritual tan candente que hería de solo admirarla. Era capaz de percibir los rostros de los entes que vagaban por Kokakurô, mas la criatura que yacía junto a Muraki era, a sus ojos, una masa informe y distorsionada, pero extremadamente intensa.

Supo que un nuevo secreto iba a sumarse a todos los que ya de por sí su antaño compañero de universidad guardaba. No quería presionarle ni obligarle a contárselo todo sobre sí mismo, pero comenzaba a exasperarle que no diera muestras de abrirse por completo ante él.

Suzaku dio por concluida la transmisión de poder depositando un beso en su frente, como queriendo compensar con aquel gesto maternal el breve pero tórrido episodio acontecido.

- Déjate guiar al menos por una luz. La noche es tu aliada, pero carece de piedad.

Tras ello adoptó su fisonomía, transformándose en ave de fuego y desapareciendo en el firmamento. Kazutaka siguió su estela con la vista, topándose casi al instante con otro dios, pero esta vez de carne y hueso.

Desde el mismo lugar en el que Ella se había dado a conocer, Ryu se despojaba de sus ropas para acompañarle en el baño. También su piel era aceituna, sus ojos vivaces y sus cabellos dotados de vida propia; era tal su porte que podría pasar por la escenificación de Genbu, guardián del Norte.

Sin dejarle mediar palabra, Oriya hizo lo mismo que la entidad espiritual, acoplándose a él rodeando sus caderas con las piernas, confrontándose las pelvis de ambos. Muraki le miró a los ojos, deduciendo por la reacción lo evidente.

- Le has visto.

El jefe espiritual de aquella comunidad le contempló en silencio por espacio de varios minutos, llenándose de preguntas y más preguntas que no sabía cómo condensar.

- Conmigo juegas a ser hombre, descubriendo tu humanidad... Pero a cada día que pasa te alejas de mí. Si eres capaz de seducir a los dioses¿cómo podré llegar a comprenderte?

Ryu era enérgico y fuerte, valeroso, honrado y sincero, pero cada vez que tenía a Kazutaka junto a él, se sentía débil. Y esa debilidad causada por lo que sentía brilló, convirtiéndose en la luz que Suzaku había mencionado.

El futuro doctor tenía por él una necesidad que derivaba en dos vertientes: por un lado, era la única persona capaz de mantenerle sereno cuando la ambición podía llevarle a poner en peligro su integridad; y por otro, tenía mucho que aprender.

Anhelaba esos conocimientos espirituales que él poseía. Deseaba conseguirlos. Y para ello, decidió mientras le abrazaba la cintura que le entregaría información equivalente. Era momento de quitarse los últimos velos con los que se cubría.

- Permanece a mi lado, y lo harás. Cuanto mayor sea la estancia junto a mí, más riesgos correrás, pero también obtendrás lo que deseas.

Qué maravillosa era su profunda mirada azabache, las facciones nobles de su rostro... Llevó una de sus manos hacia éste, dejándola sobre sus mejillas y hablándole quedamente.

- No te abandonaré, porque tú nunca me lo has hecho a mí. Así que no hay nada de lo que debas temer, pero...

Él depositó la suya sobre la de Muraki, queriendo conocer esta sutil condición.

- ¿Pero?  
- Quiero que seas mi maestro. Muéstrame tu poder con los entes, condúceme a los secretos de tu familia, a sus hechizos y supersticiones.

Ryu sabía que Kazutaka siempre hablaba en serio, y que si ello le estaba pidiendo, por alguna razón de peso sería. Era un sacrilegio a la honra del clan introducir a un ajeno a la disciplina, mas no podía decirle que no.

- Mezclarse con los espíritus siempre implica un precio. Si tan dispuesto estas a pagar el que te corresponda, lo haré. A cambio, tendrás que detallarme cada motivo.

Tras haberle dicho eso, le apartó el mechón de cabello, observando la ausencia de ojo.

- Iba en tu búsqueda para comunicarte que ya he terminado la pieza. - prosiguió Oriya. - Podemos proceder a la implantación cuando lo creas oportuno.

Muraki sonrió escuetamente. Tras tanto tiempo de trabajo, la prótesis estaba lista.

- Sabía que lograrías reconstruir el mecanismo. Mañana descenderemos a mis laboratorios, y te mostraré todo aquello de lo que te he hablado.

Asintió. Sería una operación delicada y secreta, mas la emoción por introducirse en sus mundos ocultos eclipsaba cualquier dubitación al respecto.

- Al fin podré verle... - respondió antes de besarle.

El vapor que manaba de las fuentes conformaba una neblina que les envolvía en misterio y sofisticación. Las siluetas de los amantes se fundía con la luz de los astros, ansiando la una a la otra.

Cuando la excitación estuvo a punto de perder el control, Oriya le susurró al oído.

- Vamos a tus aposentos.

Muraki aceptó, no sin tomarse con filosofía el reproche que de seguro le esperaría cuando llegaran a los mismos... Se vistieron, escurriendo la humedad de sus cabellos a toscos pasos, y para cuando el habitante de la estancia cerró la puerta corredera ya de rodillas, procedió a describir qué era exactamente aquel bulto extraño antes de que la pregunta fuese formulada.

- Efectos secundarios de mis escarceos... Si no hubieras aparecido de improvisto, ahora estaría ocultando el cuerpo en los pantanos y nunca te habrías enterado. - comentó con tranquilidad.

El dueño le miró, crispado por la nueva baja.

- ¿Por qué habré sido tan idiota¿Has sido tú todo este tiempo, verdad¡Me he rebanado los sesos buscando una razón para que tantas chicas abandonaran su puesto!

Le agarró del cuello del sencillo kimono, mojado por el exceso de agua absorbida.

- Si al menor tuvieras la decencia de pagar un extra... ¡Vas a arruinarme el negocio!  
- No lo creo... Hay miles de jovencitas como esa deseando entrar, y tus contactos con la policía y el alcalde nunca les haría sospechar de ti. Eres un socio ideal.

Ryu le soltó, enfadado.

- Eres irremediable, Muraki.

Se giró para contemplar en la penumbra el cadáver envuelto en el ensangrentado futón, y se cuestionó por un instante si su ambición por llegar a cambiar algún día la forma de actuar de Kazutaka era una pérdida de tiempo.

Antes de profundizar en dichos menesteres, el cálido tanto de la piel ajena acudió a introducirse entre sus ropas, repasando los relieves de su esculpido torso.

- No puedo prometerte que no vuelva a hacerlo bajo tus dominios, pero seré más discreto a partir de ahora. La muerte es una conmigo, deberías saberlo tras todo este tiempo... Deja de pensar ahora en eso, creo que no hemos venido hasta aquí para que me sermonees.

Ofreció nula resistencia cuando él le tomó de la barbilla, haciéndole girar el cuello por completo hasta encararle. Todo cuanto concernía a su amante era macabro, inexplicable, y por ello fascinante a la vez.

Ryu volvió a echar otro pulso contra la temeridad cuando se dejó recostar lentamente sobre los tatamis, y sus formas quedaron al descubierto para ser alabadas por otras sutiles y aparentemente delicadas, ganando con ventaja a todas aquellas mujeres que verían de nuevo frustradas sus ilusiones de conocer el candor del ángel de plata.

* * *

Acudió a la cita puntualmente, aprovechando que a esas horas de la madrugada nadie vigilaba las inmediaciones de la Universidad Shion.

Recorrió los paseos arbolados y los pasillos desiertos del edificio, rememorando días en los que todavía era un estudiante. En realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que abandonara la carrera, mas la sucesión de eventos transcendentales en su vida había sido tan intensa que parecían haber transcurrido siglos.

Oriya se despojó de los zuecos para no llenar de ruido el eco. Iba completamente vestido de negro, ocultándose entre las sombras de las aulas de docencia y los despachos del profesorado. Llevaba entre las manos un pequeño maletín repleto del instrumental necesario para la intervención, así como la pieza.

Tras muchos estudios, investigaciones, debates, recolección de microchips y análisis anatómicos, entre los dos habían construido aquel ojo mecánico, sin duda pionero en la era biónica de la medicina. De haber sido un proyecto público, posiblemente habrían sido galardonados con algún prestigioso premio, mas la recompensa ansiada era que su futuro dueño pudiera compensar el lacro de visión ahora acusado.

Esperó en el borde las escaleras centrales, escuchando un murmullo a sus espaldas. Le distinguió ataviado con un largo abrigo, tan blanco como su rostro, en total contraposición con su propio aspecto.

- Adelante.

Ryu bajó desconfiado.

- ¿No nos verá nadie?  
- A estas horas el único que continúa en las instalaciones es Satomi, y por su bien nunca se interpondrá en mis asuntos. Permanece atento, será la única ocasión en la que te mostraré el camino.

Él suspiró profundamente, situándose a pocos pasos de Kazutaka y avanzando en el vacío de una zona sin iluminar. Tras decenas de metros recorridos en la nada, toparon con una puerta de cerradura restringida.

Muraki tomó las llaves del bolsillo, copias que sólo él y el antes citado profesor poseían. Un fuerte olor a humedad brotó al ser abierta, dejándose divisar en la lejanía el tenue reflejo verde proveniente de algún foco o similar.

- Ve con cuidado, los peldaños son irregulares. - indicó el artífice de aquella obra secreta.

Descendieron y descendieron, hasta que ante ellos se halló una descomunal compuerta de al menos dos metros de espesor. Ryu elevó el rostro hacia lo alto asombrado por la envergadura, mientras Kazutaka depositaba la barbilla en el dispositivo de reconocimiento retiniano.

- ¿Tú has... creado este control de seguridad? Ni los militares deben poseer algo tan sofisticado. - preguntó incrédulo.  
- Guárdate las impresiones para más tarde. - le sugirió. - Aún no has visto la joya de la corona.

El estruendo de la barrera dividiéndose en dos abarcó todo aquella gruta excavada bajo los cimientos de Kioto, retumbando ligeramente el suelo arenoso. Oriya pasó primero, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra mientras esperaba a que volviera a cerrar.

Cuando sus ojos registraron el laboratorio no dio crédito. Varias macro computadoras llenaban las paredes, así como mesas de ensayo, microscopios electrónicos, camillas de operaciones y todo un repertorio de muestras celulares y químicas.

Pero nada pudo compararse a la impresión del espectáculo que al fondo aguardaba. Dejó el maletín en una superficie próxima, avanzando al frente, hechizado...

Ante él estaba el tanque de suspensión en el que Saki, desde hacía años, aguardaba en vida artificial un nuevo cuerpo en el que ser ajusticiado. Metros de cables y sensores manaban por doquier, el zumbido de la maquinaria se incrustaba en su cerebro y una ligera sensación de vértigo le invadió.

Ese era el verdadero mundo de Muraki.

Esa era su voluntad.

Y la cabeza de aquel adolescente, con el que guardaba un parecido nada despreciable, el motivo de su desdicha y desdén.

Se posicionó ante el cristal, tocándolo con las palmas de las manos bien extendidas, notando el calor.

- ¿Una solución proteínica? - quiso saber, en referencia al gel en el que flotaba el cráneo.  
- Sí. Los generadores del tanque la ionizan continuamente, haciendo posible la conducción eléctrica.

Kazutaka le respondió mientras preparaba el escenario. Conectó una potente lámpara a la camilla más próxima y llenó la mesa auxiliar de gasas, pequeños escarpelos y una amplia gama de desinfectantes. Se recostó, cubriéndose el torso con una tela de quirófano, entrelazando los dedos sobre el pecho tranquilamente.

- Y pensar que todo esto nunca se sabrá... No eres consciente de lo transcendentales que tus logros serían para la ciencia. ¡Supondría una revolución! - prosiguió Ryu sin apartar la vista de la mirada vacía de Saki.  
- Cuando un descubrimiento puede caer en manos de otros y adoptar formas diferentes de las originales, no es digno legarlo. Einstein no pretendía crear la bomba de uranio, y yo no quiero salvar vidas, sino acabar con una.

El monje le encaró, conservando la compostura. Podía leer el odio en el rostro de Muraki, pero también la voluntad, el tormento.

Comprendió entonces que todo hombre tiene un motivo que justifica sus acciones, por muy descabelladas que éstas sean. Aunque le pareciera espeluznante el objetivo que él perseguía, le respetaba y ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario, empezando por lo temerario de la presencia de ambos en aquel departamento, y la operación que a continuación tomaría lugar.

Fue en busca del maletín, extrayendo una jeringuilla y sendas dosis de calmantes. Tras haber comprobado la ausencia de aire le acercó la aguja, pero fue sutilmente rechazada.

- Nada de anestesia. Quiero estar consciente y colaborar en el proceso, me resultará útil conocer el mecanismo al completo si me veo en un apuro y tengo que recolocarlo solo.

Ryu asintió, tomando un aparato para mantener los párpados separados durante toda la intervención.

- La resistencia al sufrimiento físico será una carta a tu favor en el trato con los espíritus.

Kazutaka no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír escuetamente y a sostener un pequeño espejo con el que no perder detalle de la implantación de su nuevo ojo.

Durante las tres horas que siguieron, se debatió consigo mismo continuamente para no perder el conocimiento, mientras su nervio óptico era extraído y unido a las terminaciones eléctricas.


	11. Capítulo 11: Vínculos

_**Capítulo 11: Vínculos**_

El Conde miró preocupado el titilar de las velas mientras esperaba. Aquella mansión, representación de las vidas humanas que acababan con cada llama extinta, era el estandarte de la compleja organización por la que se regía el Más Allá.

Su mano enguantada se depositó sobre los contornos del rostro intencionadamente invisible, suspirando. El asunto por el que había solicitado la intervención directa del Ministerio le preocupaba, y con absoluta razón. Prefería que se iniciara una investigación exhaustiva antes de que llegara a oídos del poderosísimo rey Enma.

Al fin el diminuto y cadavérico mayordomo anuncio la llegada, saludando el recién llegado con exquisito protocolo.

- He acudido en cuanto me ha sido posible. – dijo el responsable del Departamento Central, aceptando una taza de té. – Decidme¿cuál es el motivo por el que requerís de mis servicios?

El Conde tomó el primer sorbo de la infusión, procediendo a explicarle lo que había percibido.

- Ha habido un aumento inquietante de víctimas en la región de Kioto. Las oleadas de crímenes son oscilantes, no tendría por qué estar relacionado con el otro fenómeno, pero…  
- ¿Otro fenómeno?

El anfitrión asintió, moviéndose de arriba abajo su delicada máscara.

- Siento un poder en los entes, los Dioses se inquietan por un nuevo invocador.  
- Ninguno de mis nuevos empleados está capacitado para ello, Conde. Ya sabéis que sólo uno tiene ese poder.

Él volvió a asentir, incrementándose su pesar.

- Precisamente por ello te he hecho llamar. Acude allí inmediatamente, no estamos hablando de un ceremonial cualquiera, sino de… Ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió a su interlocutor al pensar escuetamente en el devastador fulgor de Suzaku.

- Mas no acaba aquí mi congoja. –prosiguió. – Podríamos encontrarnos ante un hecho inédito y de consecuencias difícilmente medibles, dado que estas facultades que detecto, apreciado amigo mío… No provienen de uno de nosotros, sino de un viviente.

* * *

Largas y cuantiosas eran las horas que Kazutaka solía dedicar a diario al estudio. Ya en su último año de carrera universitaria, las tesis, los exámenes y demás requerimientos académicos consumían prácticamente la totalidad de su tiempo.

Permanecía encerrado en sus aposentos rodeado de gruesos tomos y documentos, saliendo de los mismos sólo para desplazarse a la facultad y reunirse con Oriya en los templos tras la puesta del sol. Los empleados incluso habían llegado a albergar, dentro del profundo respeto, un sentimiento de familiaridad por lo discreto de sus actos y el indescifrable código de cortesía.

El misterio seguía encubriéndole, ayudado por el silencio de Ryu, incapaz de hacerle entrar en razón para que cambiase de "hábitos espirituales". Al aceptar introducirle en la doctrina de la invocación creyó fugazmente que los asesinatos cesarían, mas no fue así.

La sangre era su necesidad, el complemento ideal del conocimiento. Cada tendón desgarrado, cada cuerpo mutilado era una clase magistral de anatomía en la que la debilidad de los humanos quedaba palpable.

El amplio y oscuro historial cosechado le acercaba a su convicción de rayar la inmortalidad, invirtiendo todo su talento y valía en ello. Por eso, aunque nadie a su alrededor lo sospechara, pasaba las madrugadas inmerso en libros, pero no precisamente de ramas científicas… sino aquéllos conformados por antiquísimos manuscritos, todos ellos repletos de diagramas en los que se relataban encantamientos, conjuros y métodos para atraer a las ánimas.

Tras varias veladas a solas en los impetuosos jardines de Kokakurô, los primeros resultados de su osadía llegaron. Podía captar la materia oscilante de los que ya no estaban, los ecos de sus existencias materiales ya transformados en lo que vulgarmente se denominaba fantasmas. Veía sus rostros, le miraban con curiosidad, tristeza o confusión.

Nunca interfieras en el camino de los que deambulan en pena. Muchos no saben dónde se encuentran, vagan entre los dos planos.

Esa había sido la advertencia más útil de todas cuantas pronunció Oriya. Dichas energías abundaban, pero eran fatuas, carentes de valor ni potencial que aprovechar. Él requería mucho más que recuerdos humanos que se negaban a desaparecer de la tierra.

Dejó a un lado el manuscrito sobre conjuración para encender un cigarrillo, y tomar entre las manos la carta que le había llegado procedente desde Tokio dos jornadas atrás. Se apoyó en las puertas correderas con vistas a las fuentes mientras releía por décima vez la cuidada caligrafía.

_Mi querido Kazutaka._

_Me trasladaré a Kioto la próxima semana para nuestra revisión anual. Si los servicios postales funcionan eficientemente, para cuando estés leyendo esto faltarán apenas dos o tres días para mi llegada._

_Gracias por indicarme la dirección del lugar en el que estás residiendo, me encantará conocer a ese amigo del que tanto me has hablado. Debe ser un hombre gentil y honrado para ofrecerte semejante hospitalidad._

_Estoy ansiosa por regresar a la ciudad. Adoro el otoño, el color de las hojas de arce por las calles, y el rojo del cielo al atardecer. Ignoro si en alguna ocasión te lo he dicho, pero ansío nuestro encuentro, los breves días que puedo pasar en tu compañía me ayudan a encontrar fuerzas._

_Disculpa la brevedad, mas no quiero caer en la tentación de contártelo todo a través de la pluma y quedarme sin argumentos. Ya comprobarás por ti mismo, y en persona, lo que consideres importante._

_Cuídate._

_Siempre tuya, Ukyô_

Repasó el tacto áspero del papel, dejándolo guardado en un cajón junto a los informes de su abuelo. Fumó con tranquilidad, decidiendo en el último instante acudir a la estación. Consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera; si se daba algo de prisa llegaría a tiempo, las maravillas del tren bala hacían de la puntualidad su mejor aliado.

Se enfundó en su abrigo largo hasta los tobillos, cerrando las puertas correderas a continuación. La puesta de sol estaba cercana, la inmensa cúpula del cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, y como todos los días a esa hora en la época del año en la que se encontraban, los alrededores del templo de Kokakurô eran un bullicio de actores, atrezzo y cuidadas vestimentas tradicionales.

Vio a lo lejos a Ryu mientras se dirigía a las puertas de salida. Éste había aceptado el cargo de la dirección de la obra de teatro ceremonial Nô por la que se rendía culto a la estación de las hojas. Los kimonos de laboriosos bordados y los ornamentos abundaban por doquier, así como sus nervios. Aquel era el ensayo general y todavía había parajes que los demás no tenían nada claros.

- ¡Eres un guerrero! – exclamó quitándose su máscara, y mirando al actor protagonista. – Tus frases y actitud deben mostrar orgullo. ¡Si no resultas convincente, arrastrarás a los demás por el peso de tu papel!

Además de hacer de director, Oriya actuaría escenificando a un dios menor, como había hecho desde niño al estar implicada su familia en aquel acto tan característico de Kioto.

Antes de volver a centrarse en el trabajo, clavó la vista en Kazutaka. El bullicio a su alrededor era ensordecedor, mas él quedó envuelto en un aura de silencio. Se preguntó a dónde se dirigiría, y qué enigmas ocultaría tras su semblante divino. Suspiró, observando el interior de su máscara con pesar antes de volver a enfundársela.

* * *

Ukyô descendió del tren, portando con algo de dificultad la maleta. No es que hubiera traído consigo demasiadas pertenencias, pero su fortaleza se había mermado tanto que hasta un esfuerzo que no revertía en transcendencia le resultaba penoso. Haciendo gala de la eterna sonrisa con la que afrontaba las contrariedades, se armó de voluntad y echó a andar entre la gente.

La antigua estación de Kioto estaba a rebosar de pasajeros provenientes de todas partes del país, desde estudiantes en viajes educativos a hombres de negocios, o familiares al reencuentro de sus seres queridos. Sintió un atisbo de añoranza por las pequeñas historias de los anónimos que le rodeaban, empleando algunos segundos en pensar en sí misma y los motivos que la habían llevado hasta su cuidad natal.

Los suelos de los pasillos estaban tan pulidos que reflejaban a modo de espejo todo lo que ante ellos quedaba. Avanzó por los mismos a pequeños pasos inmersa en sus cavilaciones, cuando las baldosas le mostraron la imagen que su mente se empeñaba en recrear constantemente.

En el brillante suelo quedó dibujada la silueta de un joven. Vestía de blanco de cabeza a pies, tonalidad que abarcaba también su suave piel de porcelana. Su vista ascendió lentamente partiendo desde el reflejo, topándose con las suelas reales de los zapatos, subiendo hasta reparar en ese rostro cubierto parcialmente por mechones de fino cabello platino, recalando en aquella mirada serena clavada en la suya. El iris plateado le sacó del ensueño, devolviéndola a la crucial realidad.

- No tendrías que haber venido a recogerme.  
- Era la excusa perfecta para escaparme de los estudios unas horas. – respondió él.

Muraki le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando su maleta y comenzando la andadura hacia el viejo restaurante. Pese a lo protocolario del encuentro, Ukyô se sintió dichosa, pues sabía que Kazutaka sólo mostraba dichas buenas maneras ante ella. Abandonaron juntos la estación, dejando atrás la caótica actividad.

- El aire de la capital es asfixiante, cada vez hay más contaminación. – afirmó la chica, aspirando profundamente una bocanada ya en el exterior. – Si pudiera pedir que me trasladasen aquí, regresaría sin pensármelo.  
- La abogacía está en manos de unos pocos, ya lo sabes. En la capital tienes más oportunidades de crecerte como profesional. Aunque la población haya aumentado, esto sigue siendo un pueblo feudal a gran escala.

Ella asintió, deleitada por las calles antiguas, las construcciones en madera y la abundancia de templos. Los árboles se mecían con el suave y frío viento, el cuál arrancaba hojarasca de los más variados ocres. Las últimas geikos que todavía ejercían se dirigían a los banquetes portando kimonos y pequeñas linternas de papel, prolongando la fábula que Kioto se empeñaba en no terminar.

Su corazón latió dichoso por haber retornado a casa.

Tras unos quince minutos de camino estuvieron ante las puertas de Kokakurô. Fueron recibidos por la mayor de las trabajadoras, la cuál desconocía que el joven Doctor, como ella llamaba a Muraki, trajese compañía.

- Bienvenidos. ¿Desea que avise al joven Señor? – le preguntó al inquilino.

Kazutaka respondió negativamente.

- Está muy ocupado con los preparativos. Asígnele a la señorita una habitación contigua a la mía, y ordene que nadie nos moleste.

La mujer obedeció sin realizar más preguntas inoportunas. Ukyô le siguió por el laberinto de habitaciones y salas hasta llegar a los aposentos privados que le habían reservado. A petición de él, dejó sus pertenencias para adentrarse en la habitación en la que su igual esperaba.

Ya había anochecido, estando el amplio departamento iluminado por pequeños candeleros de lata, protegiendo de las llamas el material noble en el que el edificio estaba construido. Ella había crecido en una lujosa vivienda, mas el encanto añejo de Kokakurô era inigualable. Debían quedar pocos lugares como aquel en todo Japón.

Mientras Kazutaka disponía sobre una mesita todo el instrumental necesario para la exploración, se acercó a unas estanterías disimuladas con más puertas correderas, a modo de armario de gran fondo. En las mismas estaban impolutamente ordenadas las niñas inmortales que le recordaban al día en que se conocieron.

- ¿Todavía conservas las muñecas?

Muraki se puso al cuello el fonendoscopio, anotando en el diario médico de su paciente la nueva entrada.

- Es la única herencia que he querido conservar de mi madre. Decidí quedarme con mis veinte favoritas, carecía de espacio para más.

Ukyô acarició el tirabuzón de una de ellas, la que tenía un recargado vestido al más puro estilo victoriano.

- Cuando éramos pequeños me prohibías tocarlas… Me dijiste que algún día serían tuyas, y así ha sido. – comentó con nostalgia.  
- Sigo prefiriendo que no las cojas. Si nuestro matrimonio llegara a efectuarse, quizás cambie de opinión.

Ella rió levemente, incorporándose para situarse detrás de un biombo y despojarse de sus prendas. Kazutaka aguardó pacientemente hasta que la joven se sentó a su lado, cubierta su desnudez por un ligero kimono.

- ¿Has notado alguna mejoría? – quiso saber, oscultándole la espalda.  
- No, más bien lo contrario. Se han agudizado las crisis respiratorias, y… Hace ya cinco meses que no menstruo.

Le tomó el pulso, la tensión arterial y demás comprobaciones rutinarias.

- ¿Tienes dolores de cabeza¿Cambios de humor, trastornos emocionales?

Ella reconoció los síntomas antes incluso de responderle.

- Menopausia¿verdad?  
- No será necesario que analice en un laboratorio la actividad hormonal, el diagnóstico es evidente.

El envejecimiento prematuro avanzaba, a cada año que transcurría los resultados obtenidos eran desesperanzadores, mas él no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

- Vístete. Podemos continuar mañana, no me apetece pasar a las pruebas agresivas ahora mismo. Llamaré a la sirvienta para que prepare té.

Ukyô aceptó con agrado la propuesta, acondicionándose. Ambos esperaron en perfecta compostura hasta que la mujer les hubo servido, sentados cada uno en un lado opuesto de la mesa, sentados de rodillas sobre el tatami.

- ¿Desean algo más?  
- No, gracias. Quizás más tarde. – expuso la invitada.

Una vez de nuevo solos, degustaron la bebida, encontrando la abogada el momento idóneo para iniciar la conversación que tanto anhelaba.

- ¿Cuándo te graduarás?  
- Previsiblemente el año que viene.  
- ¿Entonces marcharás a Tokio?  
- Sí. Gané una beca de investigación, me gustaría aprovecharla antes de buscar un puesto en algún hospital. – respondió Kazutaka sin querer revelar demasiados datos.  
- Había pensado que tal vez… podríamos vivir juntos. Mi apartamento es amplio dentro de lo que cabe, el buffete para el que trabajo me ofrece una buena remuneración.

Muraki dejó la mirada fija sobre la tetera, sintiendo que el telón de cordialidad debía bajarse, y ofrecer el auténtico espectáculo de sinceridad que con ella quería tener.

- Tengo demasiadas cuestiones que atender como para llevar una vida estable, Ukyô. Consumen la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero dudo que sea posible, no al menos a corto plazo.  
- Lo entiendo. No quería ponerte en un compromiso.  
- Tú has elegido esperarme. Puede que te lleve muchos años de soledad, pero tienes mi palabra: cuando pueda afianzarme, será porque habré concluido todos los proyectos que ahora me absorben. Ese momento llegará, y entonces no me veré obligado a mantenerte al margen de mis asuntos. Espero que tú también puedas comprenderlo.

Ella tomó un poco más de té. Aunque hubiese rechazado de nuevo otra de sus proposiciones de convivencia, aquella promesa que Kazutaka le había hecho valía por todas las especulaciones del mundo…

Acababa de decirle que el día en que aceptara casarse, sería porque podría entregarse por completo a ella.

Mas en el tiempo que llevaba en Tokio había aprendido a separar placer de sentimientos. Sus pocas amigas no llegaban a comprender cómo era capaz de, en el sexo, actuar claramente como harían muchos de sus compañeros masculinos, los cuáles frecuentaban aventuras de una noche sin menor intención de establecer lazos.

Tal y como él había dicho, Ukyô escogió vivir el presente siendo consciente de lo que eran, encontrar satisfacción en otros cuerpos a la espera de la recompensa final. Sin embargo, las pruebas eran concluyentes, y nadie podía afirmar con certeza que la muerte no le iba a alcanzar por sorpresa en el momento menos esperado.

Seguiría esperando, pero no por el encuentro postergado desde el primer reconocimiento al que Muraki le sometió tras petición personal.

Los murmullos lejanos del ensayo eran perfectamente audibles pese a ser ya noche cerrada. Con los trabajadores de la casa atentos a sus responsabilidades, y gran parte del equipo de la obra ultimando los preparativos de la escenificación, la hermosa hija de la oscuridad quiso sellar su unión con él de la manera más primitiva al alcance de los mortales.

Apartó el juego de té, dejándolo sobre el tatami de caña trenzada, y subiéndose a la mesa, la cuál siguiendo los cánones de belleza nipones apenas se separaba del suelo por unos diez centímetros.

Con la más seductora de sus miradas, avanzó hasta Kazutaka sin prevenir la correcta sujeción de su kimono. Éste le iba algo grande, por lo que al apoyar las palmas de las manos en la superficie de madera, sus senos quedaron visiblemente expuestos al carecer de prendas interiores.

- Me da igual cuántas excusas encuentres. No aceptaré una nueva negación en lo que resta de noche.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo, observando los atributos que el esbelto cuerpo de su "hermana" había cosechado con los años, pese al deterioro interno.

- ¿Pretendes restarle el encanto de la novedad a nuestra noche de bodas? – preguntó con malicia.

El futuro médico no ponía objeciones a la fascinación, independientemente de si ésta era causada por uno u otro género. De los hombres le gustaba la combinación de fortaleza y fragilidad que algunos aunaban. De las mujeres, sus cálidos contornos, la mezcla de sumisión y perspicaz inteligencia que poseían para manejar los hilos del entorno con tal de conseguir lo que deseaban.

Y Ukyô, sin duda, era una reina de la maquinación bajo su rostro inocente y aniñado.

- Nosotros no somos convencionales. Tampoco pretendo que acostarme contigo lo sea.

Sin más le besó, saboreando el contacto de aquellos labios como una pequeña victoria que sólo a ella correspondía.

Kazutaka, por vez primera, no trató de impedirlo. La intimidación de hallarse ante la mujer más especial de todas cuantas había conocido se volatilizó. Aunque tuviese secretos que no pudiera revelarle, lo compensaría, convirtiéndola en la única en el planeta entero a la que le haría apasionadamente el amor.

La palabra "enamoramiento" le resultaba demasiado vacía como para definir lo que sentía tanto por ella como por Oriya. Ellos eran sus escudos, sus armas. Aquéllos en los que podía confiar, los únicos que permanecerían a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Aquéllos que no le temían pese a saber que su naturaleza era, por necesidad, anormal, y que su entorno distaba de ser transparente.

Quería que ellos dos también estuviesen unidos, formándose un triángulo que, si bien no tendría la misma distancia entre vértices, resultara sólido y estable.

Ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Lo que en aquel momento demandaba la totalidad de su predisposición era estar a la altura de las expectativas. Cerró los ojos, tanto el natural como el biónico, y se acopló a su boca, asiéndola hacia sí tras depositar una mano sobre la nuca, despejando sus hombros con la otra, cayendo el kimono lentamente hacia la cintura. Sus pechos de formas redondeadas quedaron al descubierto, suspirando ella cuando fueron cubiertos de caricias.

Ukyô se incorporó sobre las rodillas al igual que Kazutaka, siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos de éste mientras su cabello azabache se movía al compás de más besos. Se deslizó por la camisa de éste, desabrochando los botones uno por uno sin dubitación. A lo largo de sus múltiples escarceos había aprendido una serie de técnicas útiles, por lo que era una experta en los tiempos y movimientos necesarios para hacer del desvestimiento un acto sumamente erótico al receptor.

No quería tratarle como un amante más, así que se deleitó con la visión de su fisonomía de mármol a medida que le despojaba de ropas. Una vez le tuvo desnudo ante ella, besó primero su frente, y luego el párpado bajo el que descansaba el ojo artificial cuyo funcionamiento le había explicado por correspondencia. Repasó los contornos de su mentón, las clavículas y el tórax, haciendo lo mismo a la inversa con las manos, recorriéndole los muslos ascendentemente, hasta que boca y dedos se encontraron en el epicentro de su deseo.

Antes de que ella pudiera iniciar la práctica oral que hasta entonces sólo las prostitutas y su amante habían ejecutado, se lo impidió tomándola del rostro con cuidado, besándola de nuevo e instándola a que se diera la vuelta, quedando sostenida sobre las rodillas en la mesa, con las palmas de las manos haciendo de contrapeso y la hermosa visión de su sexo humedecido a su completa disposición.

Ukyô se contuvo para no delatarse cuando sintió la indescriptible sensación de aquellos labios sobre la más erógena de sus áreas corporales. Él la estimuló experimentando con un interés y una entrega nunca antes demostrada hacia una fémina. Se dejó guiar por los gemidos y temblores de ella, adivinando qué era lo que más le gustaba. Jugó con uno de sus dedos por la abertura vaginal, introduciéndolo a velocidad oscilante.

La excitación de ella propició el que la suya también alcanzara cuotas insostenibles, así que tras unos segundos más de preparativos, la penetró sin más dilación. Las carnosas y húmedas paredes de su interior le acogieron, haciendo del vaivén un deleite para ambos. La sostuvo por las caderas mientras el movimiento conseguía que los pechos de ella sucumbieran al ritmo.

Entregados al acto sin que nada les descentrara, no fueron conscientes del término del ensayo, y menos de las intenciones por parte de su director. Ryu dejó las avituallas en el escenario, acudiendo al encuentro de Muraki; buscaba relajarse a su lado, distraerle a él de los libros y, por consiguiente, responder a las muchas preguntas que éste de seguro quería formularle sobre los espíritus. Cuando abrió uno de los paneles que delimitaban la habitación, se quedó primeramente de piedra al ser testigo en primera línea del encuentro sexual.

Su estupor dio paso al deseo. En aquel lugar vivían cientos de chicas bajo su mandato, por lo que toparse con Kazutaka disfrutando del cuerpo de una de ellas no debía resultar extraño… Podría haberse marchado por donde vino y regresar más tarde cuando hubiese acabado, mas unas inmensas ganas de unirse a ellos le invadieron.

¿Qué mayor fantasía podía haber que mantener una experiencia simultánea con una mujer curtida en otorgar disfrute, y el hombre que le traía, literalmente, de cabeza?

Oriya desconocía la visita, por lo que ignoraba la verdadera identidad de la joven. Convencido de que se trataba de una trabajadora, no se lo pensó por más y se despojó de sus ropas tras haber cerrado las puertas correderas.

Miró a los ojos a Muraki cuando se situó en el lado contrario de la mesa, quedando frente a frente, separados por el cuerpo de la "profesional". El gesto lujurioso de éste y su silencio fueron interpretados como una invitación más que consentida a participar.

Por su parte, Ukyô reconoció a Ryu no sólo por las descripciones físicas que había recibido, sino por la reacción de Kazutaka. Sabía que él nunca permitiría semejante confianza a otra persona que no fuera el otro vórtice. Así que con agrado y lívido aceptó el miembro todavía semiflácido que se alzaba ante ella, trabajándolo con devoción mientras las embestidas crecían en cadencia.

Se sintió atractiva y deseada, viviendo una situación con la que nunca había soñado pese a su predisposición por probar nuevas variedades; por su parte, era tanto el vigor con el que la lengua recorría la dureza de Oriya que éste no tardó en depositar las manos delicadamente sobre las mejillas de la joven, indicándole que no continuara.

Ya con una erección considerable, fue en busca de los complementos que estaban disponibles en todas las habitaciones: guardados ordenadamente había un arsenal de productos y juguetes para la expansión de los sentidos y las sensaciones. Se decantó por un lubricante de calidad, derramando sobre dos de sus dedos una cantidad generosa.

Se posicionó detrás de Kazutaka, imitando la posición de éste con la chica. Le rozó los glúteos con el glande, haciéndole abrir ligeramente las piernas.

Muraki tenía buenos argumentos para a su vez dejarse hacer, y llevar aquel trío hasta el final. Redujo la intensidad de la intromisión que estaba ejecutando unos momentos, para centrarse en la que iba a recibir. Ryu le preparó con mayor rapidez de la habitual, adentrándose en él de dos veces y tomando la voz cantante.

Comenzó a embestirle, y los efectos de dicho movimiento repercutían en los de Kazutaka, llegando hasta Ukyô como un acompasado efecto dominó. Extasiado hasta cuotas insospechadas y disfrutando del estar penetrando y siendo penetrado a la misma vez, el casi doctor no desatendía a su preciada muñeca, masajeando su zona púbica y humedeciéndola con saliva siempre que era necesario.

Con las mejillas ardiendo y completamente desinhibida, el cuerpo de la joven tembló y de su garganta manó un gritó de satisfacción al ser la primera en llegar al orgasmo. Ryu besaba el cuello del centro de su adoración, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja y gimiendo en su oído cuando también alcanzó el suyo, teniendo la destreza suficiente para eyacular sobre el final de la espalda de Muraki en el último momento.

Por su parte, éste último les emuló, derramando sobre un útero muerto e infecundo lo que tendría que haber sido, en circunstancias normales, su legado para el futuro, el nacimiento de una nueva generación que nunca llegaría.

Exhaustos, tomaron aliento cada uno sobre el perímetro de superficie que les correspondía.

Ukyô sonrió coquetamente, satisfecha por la mejor experiencia amatoria que había vivido. Tras ponerse en pie y cubrirse con su kimono, se dispuso a partir hacia su habitación para darse un baño y dejarles hablar.

Ryu, completamente rendido al episodio, le agarró del final del traje, hablándole como si tuviera a una divinidad ante él.

- Acude mañana a verme, mereces una retribución especial por esto.

La observó mientras partía, girándose hacia Muraki cuando las puertas estuvieron cerradas. Él le escuchó mientras limpiaba los restos de semen de su piel.

- Creo que tengo demasiadas chicas en Kokakurô… Por mucho que lo intente, no consigo recordar su nombre o cuándo la contraté. – afirmó con los ojos centelleantes.

Kazutaka le respondió impasible, dedicado a su particular tarea. Era el momento idóneo de hacérselo saber.

- No es una prostituta. – le dijo. – Se llama Ukyô, y es mi prometida.

La sonrisa de Oriya se esfumó lentamente, convirtiéndose en vergüenza. Agitó la cabeza tratando de asimilar la información, entrándole ganas de estrangularle allí mismo.

- ¡Por todos los Dioses, Muraki¿En qué estabas pensando¡Cómo has permitido que hiciera eso con tu…? – le gritó con los cabellos erizados y sudando más si cabía, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "novia".

Kazutaka giró el rostro, acercándolo al suyo. Su habitual gesto de parsimonia y la respuesta terminaron de crispar al dueño del local.

- Era el mejor método para que congeniarais desde el principio. Ahora ya sois "íntimos".

Ryu elevó las manos al cielo pidiendo paciencia, recogiendo sus desperdigadas ropas y vistiéndose apresuradamente.

- Eres retorcido. Sí, muy retorcido. – le recriminó, abandonando la habitación por las puertas exteriores.

Muraki le regaló a cambio una encantadora sonrisa. No sólo lo había pasado estupendamente, sino que estaba completamente seguro del éxito de su ardiente estrategia .

* * *

Oriya ordenó en cocina que se preparara un banquete de rigor para tres, y que fuera servido con lujo de detalles en el comedor principal pese a ser casi medianoche. Tras haberle puesto remedio a su ajetreado aspecto y haberse vestido con un precioso kimono de gala, tocó educadamente en los paneles que delimitaban los aposentos de su nueva invitada. 

Ella dio permiso, por lo que entró a la habitación, permaneciendo sentado en posición de respeto una vez resguardados en la soledad del cubículo.

El rubor tímido en sus mejillas hizo que la joven terminara de considerarle un hombre encantador con el que tenía más de un aspecto en común.

- Lamento profundamente lo ocurrido. Por favor, le ruego que acepte mi invitación para cenar, este restaurante está considerado como uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

La prometida sonrió dulcemente al amante formal de Kazutaka, queriendo imprimirle calma.

- No hay nada que lamentar, seguro que disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Él elevó la mirada, sonrojándose incluso más.

- Si ese condenado nos hubiera presentado antes… - murmuró por lo bajo.

Ella rió, accediendo Ryu a hacerlo también tras haberse roto el hielo inicial.

- Entonces hagámoslo nosotros. Yo soy Ukyô, encantada de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.  
- Yo soy Ryu. También sabía de tu existencia, aunque desconocía que él te tuviera por su…

Calló. Aunque nunca había albergado esperanza para el amor que sentía, aquella evidencia suponía una frontera final e impasible. Nunca se interpondría en una relación encaminada al matrimonio de dos personas que compartían mismo origen, y que estaban destinadas la una a la otra por razones que escapaban a las explicaciones lógicas.

Ukyô percibió el matiz de tristeza que ensombreció el hermoso semblante de Oriya. Sabía que ese hombre era muy especial para Kazutaka, y que él había querido hacerla parte de ese pequeño universo que juntos habían creado. Así que le colocó uno de los tantos mechones de cabello que se desperdigaban por su rostro, hablándole dulcemente.

- Sé que tú también le amas, por eso comprendo cómo te sientes. Él nos necesita a los dos, nunca sería tan egoísta como para exigir que desaparezcas.

Tranquilizado por la sinceridad, el monje aceptó aquel acuerdo de paz y amistad.

- Aunque sea extraño afirmarlo… Me alegra tener a alguien con quién compartir la carga.

Ambos respiraron profundamente, procediendo el anfitrión a insistir con tal de no hacer esperar más al tercer comensal que de seguro ya estaba en la sala habilitada.

- Acudamos a la cena, debe haber empezado sin nosotros.

Ukyô se calzó sus zuecos, agradeciendo la caballerosidad de Ryu cuando éste le abrió la puerta. Juntos pusieron rumbo hacia el lugar donde transcurriría la velada.

- Me gustaría que acudieras mañana a la obra, es lo menos que puedo hacer si vas a marcharte de la ciudad tan pronto.  
- ¿Qué obra?  
- "La caza de las hojas de otoño". Soy el responsable del festival de Teatro Nô.  
- ¡Adoro el Nô! Cuando era niña solía acudir con mi padre, el fue quien me inculcó su pasión.  
- Entonces, posiblemente no será la primera vez en que me ves actuar… Llevo haciéndolo desde pequeño.

Se sentaron a la mesa junto a Muraki, el cuál efectivamente aguardaba. Ocupando él el centro de la mesa, sus dos seres de confianza se sentaron por instinto en los lados derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, conformándose físicamente el triángulo que iría reforzándose desde aquel momento con el paso de los años.

* * *

La representación se inició a la hora estipulada, envolviendo a los asistentes con su atmósfera mágica, capaz de trasladar al espectador a épocas remotas. Las antorchas iluminaban la escenografía, compuesta por actores que lucían colorido en trajes y máscaras, encarrilando el argumento de la leyenda que Ukyô conocía a la perfección.

Dado que Kazutaka nunca había acudido a un espectáculo del estilo, la chica iba relatándole la historia, mientras ambos no se perdían detalle de lo que ocurría sobre el escenario.

- _Moniji-Gari_ cuenta cómo Taira-no-Koremochi recibió la orden del emperador para salvar a su pueblo, y tras sobrepasar las vicisitudes del camino, se convirtió en el quinto humano que exterminó al demonio hechicero en la reunión de otoño. Es estupenda.

Él asintió, compartiendo el hipnotismo de ella. Pudo entrever que tras los abanicos, los peinados y las coreografías se escondían rituales auténticos como los que él trataba de ejecutar gracias a sus facultades.

Oriya, desde su hacer en el papel de dios, les observaba con orgullo. A través de los pequeños agujeros de la máscara podía detectar sus rostros, y también los del resto de la audiencia. Cuando se retiró al fondo para que otro actor tomara el peso de la acción, su atención quedo fija en alguien al que hasta el momento no había avistado.

Era un hombre maduro, de cabellos cortos y mirada penetrante, clavada en la suya. Nadie pareció reparar en él cuando como arte de brujería, desapareció. Se preguntó si estaba soñando, mas la sensación recogida por su fina percepción le puso en alerta.

Trató de no hacerle mayor caso a la corazonada, aplicándose en el transcurso de la obra. Una hora después, está dio final, siendo compensados el equipo con contundentes aplausos. Las horas de trabajo invertidas dieron fruto, en especial cuando Muraki y Ukyô se reunieron con él en la trastienda, felicitándole por el resultado.

Sin embargo, Kazutaka se fijó en cómo alguien le observaba desde la lejanía. Sus miradas permanecieron atadas unos segundos, tras los cuáles el implicado pareció ser tragado por la nada.

No era el único que había dado cuenta del extraño suceso. Alarmado, Ryu le habló confidentemente.

- ¿Has visto a ese tipo?  
- Sí. Creo que me estaba acechando.

Ukyô frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

El que ella no lo hubiera hecho confirmó las sospechas de Oriya.

- Tenemos que andarnos con cuidado. Es posible que hayas despertado el interés de aquéllos que menos te convienen.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber el estudiante de medicina.

El espadachín miró con gesto serio el fulgor de la luna, todavía ambarina sin sangre que la cubriera. Sus palabras fueron contundentes y tremendistas.

- No te sigue un hombre corriente, Muraki. Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de los suyos. Hay muy pocas personas capaces de detectarles, y tú eres una de ellas, mas no deberías considerarte afortunado… Acabas de ver a un _Shinigami_.


	12. Capítulo 12: Límites

**Capítulo 12: Límites**

_Me lo voy a tomar con calma,  
tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte mío,  
está escrito en las estrellas.  
Los Dioses decretaron que permanecerías a mi lado,  
siempre junto a mí,  
puedes correr, pero no esconderte.  
No digas que me deseas,  
no digas que me necesitas,  
ni que me quieres,  
se sobrentiende.  
No digas que eres feliz sin mí,  
sé que es imposible,  
pues no estaría bien._

_Depeche Mode, "It's no good"_

Ukyô terminó de guardar sus pertenencias en la maleta para coger el primer tren con destino a Tokio. Aún no había amanecido, y la madrugada era demasiado fresca como para combatir el frío cubriendo su desnudez sólo con la camisa blanca de Kazutaka que había tomado del suelo.

Éste se incorporó en el futón, observando la forma redondeada de sus muslos, tapados a duras penas por los masculinos contornos de algodón y poliéster.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

Muraki alargó el brazo, tomando el mechero y un paquete de tabaco que había dejado sobre la mesita. Prendió el primer cigarrillo del día con tranquilidad, apoyando la espalda en la pared de madera.

- El suficiente para comprobar que te irás antes de que salga el sol.

Ella se giró. Aquel viaje había sido satisfactorio en la medida de haber conseguido una mayor implicación por su parte en la compleja relación de ambos. Aunque el sexo sustituyera a las demás muestras evidentes de aprecio, se sentía como si hubiera conquistado un territorio inexplorado y prohibido.

- Cuando te vi en la estación decidí no darte lo que te compré en la ciudad, pero… He cambiado de opinión. – susurró.

Extrajo del bolsón un pequeño paquete, mostrando a continuación su contenido.

Dirigiendo la precisión de su ojo natural en compañía del biónico hacia la mano de ella, Kazutaka vio un aparato de perforaciones y dos sencillos pendientes, consistentes en unas esferas de tamaño discreto.

La joven se arrodilló entre sus piernas, tocándole suavemente el lóbulo derecho.

- Las alianzas son demasiado comunes, no me sentiría cómoda llevando una ni viendo otra en tu dedo, pero quiero marcarte, que lleves en tu cuerpo algo que yo he hecho, y que te hace mío.

Él la miró a los ojos. Le fascinaba lo visceral de aquella, aparentemente, dulce e inocente mujer.

- ¿Por qué rojas?  
- Pensé que te sentaría bien el contraste. Un toque tan informal en un científico siempre desconcierta, y además… A mí no me engañas, por mucho que quieras inmacularte de blanco, sé que el sangre es tu color.

Muraki esbozó una pérfida media sonrisa, girando la piedra del mechero y ofreciéndole la llama mientras aspiraba otra bocanada de humo. Ukyô esterilizó la aguja del aparato, y una vez ardiendo el metal, dispuso su punta sobre el sitio adecuado, disparándolo cuál arpón.

Con un sonido seco, la oreja fue atravesada. Un hilillo carmesí brotó de la misma sin que el dueño mostrase seña alguna de dolor. La operación se repitió en el lóbulo izquierdo, siendo alojados en los nuevos agujeros los pendientes tras haber pasado también por el fuego depurativo.

La autora de la hazaña le sujetó de la barbilla, haciéndole girar el rostro hacia ambas direcciones para observar el resultado, encontrándole incluso más atractivo.

- Muévelos todas las mañanas hasta que las heridas cicatricen.

Él dedicó los siguientes minutos a vestirse con el uniforme de la facultad y limpiarse la sangre que había resbalado sutilmente por su cuello. Para cuando estaba listo, Ukyô ya sostenía el asa de la maleta junto a la puerta interior de la habitación.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ir sola?  
- Sí, me vendrá bien algo de tranquilidad tras estos días tan… intensos. – respondió con picardía. – Por favor, despídete de Ryu de mi parte.

Asintió. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos más, tras los cuáles la joven se adentró en los amplios pasillos, abandonando el mágico lugar en el que había pasado las mejores veladas de su vida.

Kazutaka salió de sus aposentos por las puertas que daban a los jardines. Revisó que llevaba todo lo necesario en su cartera, y puso dirección al templo privado de la familia Oriya.

Le encontró orando allí como cada mañana. Su cuerpo, brillante por una pátina de sudor fruto de las horas de entrenamiento matutino, estaba arrodillado ante el altar, recitando cuantas plegarias conocía.

Su agudo oído le detectó, haciéndole concluir los rezos antes de lo previsto. Se incorporó, dirigiéndole a Muraki una mirada grave a medida que se acercaba, cubriéndose el torso con la parte superior del kimono, y ahuecándose la alborotada melena.

- ¿Ya se ha marchado Ukyô? – quiso saber, sentándose en las escalerillas del exterior del templo, contemplando la quietud de sus dominios.

El cielo empezaba a teñir el cielo, y Kokakurô despertaba poco a poco al nuevo día, aislándoles la melodía del viento al mecer los árboles del complejo y artificial mundo contemporáneo.

- Sí. Me pidió que te mandara sus mejores deseos.

Ryu guardó silencio, reflexionando. Pese a haber estado solo tres días con ellos y su mensaje conciliador, no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza todas las implicaciones de la existencia de esa mujer y la suya propia.

Siempre tendente a buscar el lado positivo de las cosas, se dijo que quizás no era demasiado tarde para obviar la estela de muerte dejada por Kazutaka, disimulada gracias a sus artimañas.

- Mi abuela trató de concertarme en matrimonio poco antes de morir, a lo que me negué rotundamente. No soy quién para envidiar bienes ajenos, pero ojalá me hubieran propuesto una candidata como tu prometida. ¿Tan importante es esa venganza que deseas¿Por qué no miras hacia delante y lo olvidas? Es una gran mujer, te iría bien junto a ella, seríais una pareja… normal.

Al pronunciar dicho adjetivo, se preguntó hasta que punto su corazón sería capaz de resistir el acopio de sacrificios al que siempre estaba dispuesto. Tras haber acogido a Muraki en su casa, convertirse en su amante sin importarle los dantescos secretos que ocultaba, y ahora alentarte a establecerse con ella dejándole a él atrás¿qué sería lo siguiente?

Porque pese a todo, Oriya seguía sintiendo por él mismo que el primer día.

Kazutaka consultó la hora, abrochándose los botones de la gabardina.

- Ukyô y tú os parecéis bastante, pero la única diferencia que os separa es la más vital de todas. Mientras tú sigues lanzándome anzuelos para llevarme a tus orillas, ella ha comprendido que hasta que no lo haya efectuado, mi plan está incluso por encima de vosotros en mis prioridades.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan profundo tu odio? – insistió.

El estudiante le encaró, haciendo que Ryu se fijara en los adornos incrustados en su carne.

- Tan profundo es que ha calado hasta la última de mis células. Pero la venganza no es lo único que mueve mi maquinaria. Tengo otro motivo de igual peso para continuar la investigación.

Como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento, el espadachín recordó las esporádicas charlas que sobre el origen clónico de ambos _"hermanos"_ habían tenido. Se dejó llevar por el instinto, apuntando directamente al centro de la diana.

- Quieres reconstruir los órganos de Ukyô y sustituirlos por unos de crecimiento regulado.

Kazutaka asintió. Súbitamente apesadumbrado por esa revelación, Oriya le hizo la inevitable pregunta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Él le dio la espalda, dispuesto a poner rumbo al campus.

- Es imposible determinarlo. Pero según mis cálculos en base a la progresión aritmética de su envejecimiento, no más de siete años.

Ryu sintió cómo se le clavaba una astilla en el corazón, sintiéndose culpable por no haber comprendido antes que la obsesión desmedida de Muraki era, en el fondo, una cuenta atrás.

Y éste, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, obvió el tema en el que se habían adentrado para obtener más datos de su interés.

- Todavía no me has explicado que es exactamente un Shinigami.

Dado que había preferido retrasar dichos comentarios hasta estar de nuevo los dos solos, se lo hizo saber sin demoras para que pudiera marcharse cuanto antes a las aulas.

- Son humanos que, pese a la muerte, conservan un fuerte vínculo con el mundo de los vivos. Entes del más allá que sirven a los Jueces conduciendo a las almas que se niegan a pasar a la otra dimensión.  
- Un vínculo especial con la vida¿eh? – repitió, ensimismado.

Muraki se marchó de Kokakurô, dejándole inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Mientras recorría las avenidas que daban a la entrada de la Universidad Shion, una sola imagen se alojó en su mente, sin posibilidad alguna de ser eliminada.

Había visto a un Shinigami.; un responsable de la muerte se había interesado en sus actos, lo cuál pondría en alerta al más pintado. Y sin embargo, él sólo podía pensar en la definición revelada por Oriya.

Esa estampa de la fotografía del paciente de su abuelo quedó impresa en sus retinas, y aunque era una completa pérdida de energías hacer una hipotética relación entre ambos conceptos, Kazutaka se preguntó si habría mejor candidato para "_pastor de almas_" que una criatura tercamente anclada a la vida… alguien que durante años no durmió, ni ingirió alimento o líquido alguno.

* * *

Para un alumno de último curso de Medicina, toda clase magistral recibida era fundamental, y todo el tiempo que se pudiera pasar junto a un ya licenciado, enriquecedor.

Los compañeros de Kazutaka vivían entre libros, saliendo de la facultad exclusivamente para lo imprescindible en vistas a los próximos exámenes finales. Las calificaciones obtenidas delimitarían el futuro de muchos, destinados los más brillantes a salir al extranjero y los mediocres a permanecer en las fronteras nacionales, incluso dentro de la misma ciudad imperial.

Pero para él no había prueba que le quitara horas de sueño, ni necesidad de ahogarse en páginas y páginas de manuales. Nadie en el círculo docente dudaba de su inminente graduación en los próximos meses con unas notas excelentes. Tan brillante era su expediente que las principales universidades de los Estados Unidos lucharían por tenerle entre sus filas para desarrollar algún fructífero proyecto, aumentando sus arcas tras la venta de la patente a la poderosa industria farmacéutica.

Mas no todo era armonía entre los académicos, puesto que uno de ellos aguardaba nervioso en su despacho. Al escuchar cómo tocaban a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

- Adelante.

Su todavía alumno cerró, diluyéndose la imagen de joven impoluto que daba ante los demás, mostrándose a sus ojos como el monstruo despiadado a cuya creación había contribuido casi dos décadas y media atrás.

- ¿Me requería, profesor Satomi?

El hombre apretó los sudorosos puños, esforzándose por defender la salida del túnel en el que estaba metido.

- Hoy se han aprobado los presupuestos. No podré conseguir otra subvención de tan elevada cantidad, Muraki.

Éste comenzó a reír por lo bajo, encolerizándole.

- ¡Tus amenazas me son indiferentes! Pronto te doctorarás, ya no estaré ligado a ti. ¡Déjame en paz ahora que ya no te soy de ayuda! – gritó.

Kazutaka sentía desprecio por aquél cuarentón demacrado y acosado por todos los frentes sociales en los que se movía, mas no estaba dispuesto a zanjar la deuda que con él todavía tenía.

- Es cierto, mi investigación genera costes desorbitados, seguir ocultando el destino de sus fondos sería insensato…

Suspiró, adoptando un tono de voz cruelmente teatral.

- Me decepciona, profesor. ¿Cree que lo único que me importa es el dinero? Usted mismo lo ha dicho, pronto seremos colegas de profesión, buscaré trabajo en Tokio y costearé yo mismo las deudas. Pero sería una verdadera molestia tener que trasladar mi laboratorio de ubicación, dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien tan discreto y precavido como usted para guardarme el secreto.

Satomi palideció.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?  
- Nada que le suponga problema. Simplemente, respáldeme. Guarde silencio, que nadie conozca mis movimientos en los subsuelos.

Kazutaka observó los tubos de ensayo dispuestos por toda la habitación, todos ellos repletos de muestras que a nada llegarían.

- ¿Cómo contactaré contigo si te marchas de Kioto¿Y si surgieran complicaciones?  
- No debe preocuparse por ello. Vendré todos los meses… ¿Quién sospecharía de las visitas de un brillante ex – alumno a su admirado profesor? – inquirió con sorna.

Él bajó la mirada, resignado. Al menos la liberación económica superaba a la reclusión moral.

- Ya que cuentas con mi apoyo, podrías dejarme ver tus avances aunque fuese una vez…

El cuerpo del joven se tensó, vistiéndose de negación su pálido semblante.

El único al que había permitido conocer su centro de operaciones era Oriya, y jamás dejaría que otro se inmiscuyera en el mismo.

- No es necesario. Ya le he dicho que cuando logre el objetivo, usted saldrá beneficiado. Es todo cuanto necesita saber. Con su permiso, debo marcharme.

Salió por la misma puerta por la que entró, quedando el profesor a solas maldiciéndose por ser tan débil y dejarse modelar mientras él descendía a los sótanos, amparado en la ausencia de los alumnos reclutados en las bibliotecas generales.

Activó el código de seguridad y atravesó las gruesas compuestas. El olor de componentes químicos y humedad, pese a intenso, le reconfortaba tanto como la visión de la mirada vacía de su hermanastro.

- Hacía mucho que no veía a hacerte una visita, Saki. ¿Me has echado de menos? Seguro que sí. – preguntó retóricamente.

Extrajo una gráfica con sus constantes, comprobando que eran normales. Tomó asiento en la camilla sobre la que le habían implantado aquel ojo artificial, reflejando su palidez extrema el verde que nacía del tanque de suspensión.

- ¿Estás tan impaciente como yo por un nuevo cuerpo¿O ya no recuerdas lo que se siente al tener piernas y brazos, o un corazón que lata en tu pecho? Disculpa, olvidaba que tú nunca has tenido corazón, puesto que su lugar lo ocupó la codicia.

Masculló la sarta de acusaciones entre dientes, en tono lo suficientemente alto para ser percibido por la cabeza si ésta estuviera en facultades de hacerlo. A solas y aislado por una cámara de hormigón de varios metros de espesor, Kazutaka daba rienda suelta a sus macabras fantasías.

- Te imagino de nuevo en pie, con esa envergadura envidiable que siempre has tenido… Se ataría aquí, y te cubriría de rosas rojas. Las detestas¿verdad? No soportabas mis habilidades para su cultivo, pero claro¿había algo en mí que llegara a agradarte? Es una lástima que no quisieras conocerme, te habrías llevado gratas sorpresas. Por ejemplo, ignoras lo mucho que me interesa la cultura occidental. ¿Nunca estudiaste la historia de la Edad Media en la vieja Europa?

Hizo recuento mental mientras seguía hablándole a la nada.

- Es fascinante el repertorio de torturas de los que se valía la Inquisición. ¿Sabes qué? Si pudiera moverme a través del tiempo, me trasladaría a esas épocas y mi nombre quedaría inmortalizado por ser un Inquisidor envidiable. En vistas a que no va a ser posible, tengo derecho a aliviar la frustración contigo. ¿No quieres jugar a las torturas? Será divertido.

Buscó entre los múltiples frasquitos que tenía dispuestos dentro de un refrigerador, analizando el aspecto de los líquidos que contenían.

- Figúrate lo generoso que soy, pues te concederé el honor de elegir qué tortura prefieres. ¿Cuál sería la más adecuada para ti¿Quizás cortarte la lengua por mentir¿O meterte en un sarcófago revestido de afilados salientes? Tal vez mi preferida… te encerraría en una jaula a varios metros de altura y te dejaría morir lentamente de inanición.

Le quitó el tapón a una de las botellas, alzándola en lo alto a su salud.

- No malgastes tu tiempo tomando la decisión, Saki. Al fin y al cabo, sea cuál sea la tortura por la que finalmente me decante, tu final será el mismo.

Sus ojos refulgieron con hastío y rencor, preparándose para una larga jornada de trabajo.

- Vas a sufrir lo indecible, porque buscaré la manera de retrasar tu muerte hasta el límite.

Y tras haberle hecho tan sutil promesa, ingirió de un trago la dosis de veneno diaria que desde niño se había acostumbrado a tomar, gracias a las maquinaciones de Gemmei.

* * *

Oriya buscaba confort en la noche, alejándose de la casa y del bullicio producido por los clientes. Tras horas enteras de amables sonrisas y un servicio excelente se disculpó, dejando a las empleadas de confianza al cargo.

Necesitaba paz y poner en orden sus pensamientos bajo el manto estrellado de la madrugada.

Deambuló por los castaños y arces que poblaban la basta extensión de Kokakurô, signo de la historia señorial que el lugar encerraba. Sólo los nobles poseían tantas hectáreas, agradeciendo él con respeto la herencia recibida.

Al llegar a una fuente de piedra erigida en honor de las aguas, recordó que fue precisamente en ese mismo lugar donde vio por primera vez un ánima a la edad de tres años. Cuando lo contó con naturalidad, su padre, disgustado, nada dijo; por el contrario, su madre sintió orgullo por haberle legado su innata habilidad.

Lustros después, habiéndose convertido en sabio del legado familiar, supo de la maldición que pesaba sobre su sangre: aquél que postergaba el don una generación quedaba condenado a morir joven.

Por ello siempre había aceptado su destino, cargando sobre los hombros todo el peso tras quedar huérfano siendo un crío. Le gustaba su vida tal y como era, nada cambiaría de ella.

Sin embargo, la perspectiva de perderla al pasar su cualidad le hacía plantearse la descendencia con mucho recelo. Todavía no podía abandonar aquella dimensión, no mientras los interrogantes en los que estaba envuelto se solucionaran uno a uno.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, tu ser entero acababa por girar en torno a Muraki.

- Dichosa seas, luna, por robarme la cordura cada vez que me detengo a embelesarme con tu belleza. – musitó, buscando el astro entre las copas.

Un ruido a lo lejos le alertó. Se giró con una velocidad propia de samurai, buscando aquello que merodeaba por los alrededores. Aunque la lógica le decía que podía tratarse de un mero animal, la corazonada indicaba justo lo contrario.

Al distinguir cómo los contornos de una figura humana se materializaban en la nada, se relajó.

Si algo de sobra sabía, era que pese a lo peligroso de los espíritus, un humano estaba capacitado para obrar mucha más destrucción que un no vivo.

- Te ruego que me des un motivo para seguirme no ya solo en mis jardines, sino en mi mundo, Shinigami.

El enviado del Conde recibió con agrado la capacidad del mortal para verle, puesto que ni siquiera se había presentado en su forma netamente humana.

- Un hombre como tú, facultado para advertirme sin más, ya debería ser una buena razón.

Ryu sonrió levemente, agradeciendo el cumplido. Ante todo, él respetaba a las ánimas.

- En efecto lo es, pero no suficiente para justificar tanto esta visita como las pasadas.  
- Si tanto deseas una respuesta, te la daré.

El encargado del Ministerio penetró con la mirada al joven de cabellos azabache y brillante kimono azul, deseando que sus palabras surtieran efecto, pues alguien tan magnífico no merecía correr la suerte a la que se estaba encaminando.

- Hechos inexplicables están siendo registrados, fruto del desafío humano a los dioses y la aceptación de Éstos. Los poderes de aquél a quien proteges se incrementan, y con ellos las muertes. Si hasta a ti personalmente he venido, es para pedirte prudencia. Aléjate de él y no le inmiscuyas en los ritos que conoces, pues las consecuencias serán devastadoras, en especial para tu alma.

Oriya se cruzó de brazos, confiando al espíritu su decisión.

- Soy plenamente consciente de los riesgos que corro al responder de él, mas aunque arriesgado, es el camino que he escogido. Maestro en la espada y las ceremonias soy, por eso si bien valoro tu advertencia, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que un Shinigami me guíe. Que sea el gran Enma quien juzgue mis pecados cuando me llegue la hora.

Respetándole por haberse decantado por el amor en vida y aceptar el castigo correspondiente en muerte, el ente se dispuso a regresar para dar informe. Segundos antes de desaparecer, habló confidente.

- Respetada será pues tu decisión, pero por tu bien no olvides que os estaremos vigilando.

Ryu se apoyó en un tronco cercano, flaqueándole las fuerzas tras haber hecho todo ese acopio de entereza.

Anduvo hasta el refugio compungido, sopesando lo mucho que la situación se le había ido de las manos. Debía ser grave, pues un Shinigami sólo se anunciaba para llevarse con él al escogido, nunca para dicho menester de la advertencia.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó cómo su kimono quedaba enganchado por algo en el suelo. Al mirar a lo bajo, comprobó que no era una roca u raíz lo que le retenía, sino unos dedos de carne y hueso, reales, esbeltos y delicados…

A través de la penumbra visualizó el cuerpo de una de las tantas muchachas que bajo su mandato trabajaban en Kokakurô. Tenía las ropas rasgadas, encontrándose perdida en un laberinto de pavor.

El corazón de Oriya quedó pendiente de un hilo al analizarla de cerca. Por todo su cuerpo y escritos con sangre de la misma prostituta, estaban trazados los kanjis del _conjuro prohibido_.

Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse. Alguien había ejecutado la peor de las maldiciones, esa que condenaba a la víctima a un marchitar lento y agonizante.

Únicamente una persona entrenada en la materia podía ser capaz de semejante destreza. Dado que sólo un hombre aparte de él mismo tenía potestad para indagar en los antiquísimos manuscritos, resultaba evidente quién estaba detrás del incidente.

Ryu supo que posiblemente no habría perdón para él en el otro mundo, y que los ancestros renegarían de su benevolencia… mas lo único que le importaba era encontrar la manera de proteger a Muraki de si mismo.


	13. Capítulo 13: Rumbos

**Capítulo 13: Rumbos**

La joven corrió aterrorizada por el oscuro pasadizo de troncos que rodeaba la casa, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en escapar del depredador. De sus labios cuarteados salían murmullos de angustia y sobresfuerzo, trasformados en densas nubes de vaho gracias a la humedad de la mañana.

Aunque los primeros rayos de sol comenzaran a asomar tímidamente, no eran suficientes para iluminar cada relieve de la compleja alfombra vegetal que cubría el perímetro de Kokakurô. Reducida por el miedo y la importante pérdida acumulada de energía vital, tropezó, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Al verle ante si trató de gritar, pero de un rápido movimiento la blanca mano que la había condenado a esa tortura se posó sobre su boca.

- No debes huir de esta forma, mi pequeña muñeca…

Kazutaka siseó las palabras como si fuera una prolongación del conjuro supremo, oculto por los miembros de la familia Oriya desde tiempos inmemorables.

Con la invocación, la víctima quedaba destinada a un suplicio en el que iba perdiendo su alma por espacio de varios años. Recibir la esencia de aquella chica durante los últimos siete meses se había convertido en una dulce recompensa a sus esfuerzos, pero lo cierto es que Muraki estaba cansado de ella. Sentía que era momento idóneo para lanzar al vacío al _prototipo_.

- Has debido satisfacer a miles de clientes con tus servicios… Lástima que un cuerpo tan hermoso vaya a quedar inutilizado.

Arrancó el sencillo kimono que la vestía. Aunque la prostituta intentó cubrirse con las manos, era imposible tapar los signos de la maldición.

Trazados con su propia sangre, a lo largo de su piel relucían los kanjis que la ataban a él, ardiendo ahora por la proximidad con el ejecutor. Dos lágrimas resbalaron cuando Muraki la tomó entre los brazos, repasando con la lengua la senda de las palabras que atravesaban sus pechos.

- Déjame vivir… - suplicó.

Él, deleitado por el aroma de la muerte, acarició su rostro suavemente, teniendo un gesto de consideración para con aquella mujer que, de seguro, pocos había experimentado a lo largo de su corta existencia.

- Los años te harán perder la batalla contra el marchitar. Pero si lo dejas ahora, conservarás eternamente tu actual apariencia. Esa vida que tanto quieres es un pequeño precio a pagar…

Cuando ella apostó sus últimas cartas en un intento de seducirle con la desnudez, le atravesó la garganta.

Los ojos desorbitados e inertes le observaban mientras él se posaba sobre el cadáver, rasgando la piel a golpe de escarpelo sobre las marcas, analizando la elasticidad del tejido muerto para extraer algún tipo de información útil.

Pasados los minutos, y ya ebrio de una nueva ganancia matizada por aquel hechizo, se despojó de las ropas manchadas de sangre, envolviendo el cadáver y lanzándolo al interior de una fosa excavada hábilmente. Nadie merodeaba por aquellos parajes privados y remotos, así que el hedor, camuflado con el hacer de la naturaleza, no delataría el macabro secreto que dichos parajes escondían.

Observó el amanecer mientras ponía rumbo de regreso a las instalaciones, con la intención de prepararse para el que iba a ser el último día de la vida que había llevado, y que supondría un inicio para la que siguiera.

Allí, en los bosques de Kioto, se había cobrado su primera víctima de niño tras la aparatosa caída en un pozo. A varios kilómetros de distancia dejaba una nueva, ofreciéndosela a la tierra para que se nutriera de ella.

Y esos bosques se despidieron de él, aunque no de forma definitiva, pues sabían que aunque el número de sacrificios con los que Muraki les deleitaba iba a reducirse drásticamente, esa chica caída a sus manos no sería, ni mucho menos, la última.

* * *

El salón de actos de la Universidad Shion estaba repleto de personas, todas ellas de variadas condiciones. Algunos eran decanos, otros alumnos de Medicina recién graduados y, la inmensa mayoría, familiares que asistían con emoción y orgullo al recibimiento por parte de los jóvenes de su título, el cuál les acreditaba como profesionales de la categoría más prestigiosa.

Padres, madres, hermanos, tíos y demás mostraban sus respetos mediante reverencias, o tomaban las fotos de protocolo junto a los galardonados mientras éstos sostenían el ansiado certificado.

En dicha sala todos los ya doctores vivían las mismas escenas, menos uno. En efecto, nadie había acudido a presenciar la graduación de Kazutaka. No mantenía lazos con la familia que todavía le quedaba, y las dos únicas personas que realmente tenían motivos para acudir estaban completamente absorbidas por el trabajo.

Acostumbrado a despertar controversia dondequiera que pasara, los cuchicheos generados al recoger su diploma de manos del Rector y salir con las mismas no le afectaron.

Lo que fuera de sus ex – compañeros le traía sin cuidado. Él tenía demasiados proyectos que desarrollar, todos con un objetivo: financiar la gran investigación en la que estaba inmerso.

Acudió al despacho en el que había sido citado, recibiéndole uno de los mejores profesores que había tenido a lo largo de la carrera.

- Enhorabuena por su graduación, Muraki. O quizás debería decir… Doctor Muraki.  
- Gracias. – replicó cortésmente, acomodándose en el asiento. – Agradezco que accediera a recibirme con tanta celeridad.

El hombre sacó de sus archivos unos documentos.

- Los asuntos de importancia tienen completa prioridad, y su porvenir es, sin duda alguna, prioritario. Veamos, debemos proceder a los trámites para la beca.

Observó los papeles con frialdad. Había ganado el premio a finales de tercer año en parte gracias a la ayuda de Oriya. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, y aunque cuando la ganó pensaba aprovecharla, la imposibilidad de Satomi para seguir procurándole presupuesto le obligaba a declinar la oferta.

- Me temo que no será necesario, Profesor. No voy a acogerme a esa subvención.  
- Eso es terrible. Alguien de tanto potencial debería dedicar una etapa a la investigación.

Trató de convencerle, pero el semblante inexpresivo le dijo que insistir era inútil.

- Supongo que no le haré cambiar de opinión. – suspiró.

Kazutaka afirmó desde su silencio, a lo que el docente respondió rompiendo los documentos en varios pedazos.

- Sólo me queda desearle el mejor de los porvenires. ¿Ha pensado en lo que va a hacer?

Su antaño pupilo se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

- Sí, marcharé a Tokio. Deseo trabajar en la Medicina privada, he oído que la remuneración es más elevada que en el campo público.

El hombre asintió. Entonces recordó un caso, y decidió darle a ese extraordinario científico una oportunidad de estrenarse en el complicado mundo laboral.

- Acuda a este hospital y pregunte por Kakyôin-san. – dijo, escribiendo en una tarjeta con su pluma. – La última vez que le vi estaba buscando a un médico personal para su esposa.

Kazutaka la aceptó, despidiéndose antes de marchar. No partiría hacia la gran ciudad con las manos vacías, pues tenía algo más que sus ambiciones, y la certeza de tener que luchar contra los elementos todo lo que su desesperada cuenta atrás dictase.

* * *

El día en que a temprana edad supo que su destino estaba ligado a la herencia de la tradición familiar, Ryu no pudo intuir cuántas limitaciones ello traería. Con la llegada de la madurez las fue asimilando una por una, enterrándose las carencias en su interior como una espina, cubriendo las cicatrices con el orgullo y la responsabilidad.

Sabía que no podría llevar una vida corriente, pero aunque lo afrontara con profesionalidad, a veces lamentaba perderse instantes que otros por siempre recordarían.

Aquella mañana fue de esas ocasiones. La recepción del embajador de Japón en su restaurante había supuesto una carga de trabajo sobrehumana. Durante cuarenta y ocho horas se dedicó a coordinar todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles en los que tanto insistía la estética nipona. Las salas debían estar en perfecta armonía, al igual que la colocación de las mesas, los ornamentos, el color de la comida ofrecida y las vestimentas de los empleados, por no mencionar los servicios complementarios…

Aunque confiara ciegamente en sus empleados, como anfitrión no podía delegar la totalidad de las tareas. Así que tras haber dormido apenas tres horas en las últimas jornadas y dar por concluido el trámite político, pudo dejarse caer pesadamente sobre los escalones de madera del porche. Dentro, un hervidero de personas se esforzaba por limpiar salones y cocinas con tal de dejarlo impoluto para los clientes habituales que llegarían al anochecer, mas él necesitaba un descanso.

Se sentía débil, sensación incrementada por la visión de su propio reflejo en el estanque de agua próximo, el cuál le devolvió la imagen de un hombre de veintiséis años pálido, ojeroso, de melena desordenada y mirada perdida.

La desdicha arrastrada competía con la rabia. Por mucho que Muraki le insistió para que dejara de lamentarse, el no haber podido acudir a su graduación le pesaba. Asistir a la ceremonia no sólo hubiese significado para Ryu satisfacción por su logro, sino aprovechar la última oportunidad que le quedaba de reunirse con los que antaño fueron sus compañeros y profesores, e imaginarse a si mismo recogiendo el diploma al que había renunciado por su posición.

Debía acatar la realidad. Él nunca se graduaría y nunca abandonaría Kokakurô. Pese a todo, lo que más le hería era que el acuerdo llegaba a su fin.

_Quédate en Kokakurô, puedes vivir allí hasta que termines la carrera. Cuando te licencies y te den la beca de investigación entonces no podré retenerte aquí por más, pero hasta entonces..._

Algo más de tres cursos habían pasado desde aquella proposición en el entierro de Gemmei.

Se puso en pie, cobijándose en la cálida amplitud de su kimono. Absorto en el sonido de la caña de bambú de la fuente golpeando contra la piedra, sus labios musitaron por voluntad propia.

- Ya no puedo retenerte…

Las palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento lo necesario para que Kazutaka, situado a pocos metros de él, las percibiera. Se había quitado el uniforme universitario, vistiendo su habitual gabardina, y en la mano izquierda sostenía una maleta.

- Pensé que estarías ocupado y no podría despedirme de ti.

Oriya se giró, preguntándose Muraki por breves segundos dónde se había quedado el chico vital del pasado, suplantado ahora por esa mirada opaca y oscura.

- ¿Te vas?  
- Sí. Tengo referencias en Tokio, cuando antes encuentre apartamento, antes podré concertar una entrevista de trabajo.

Aquella fue la puñalada final para su amante. Estaba cansado de encubrirle, arriesgando todo cuando poseía y era, recibiendo como única compensación esporádicas muestras de deseo. Al principio, las confidencias en las que le hacía partícipe y las tórridas veladas compartidas eran interpretadas por signos de positivismo, pero tras demasiadas muertes y sistemática frialdad, no era suficiente.

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero la benevolencia también tiene un límite… Y yo no puedo seguir así.

Muraki dejó el equipaje en la hierba. Ante él se encontraba la esbelta figura que suponía su fortaleza, cubierta por el tejido rojo y un velo de dureza autoimpuesta. Dejó que Oriya se desahogara y dijera de un tirón todo lo que se había estado guardando.

- Tú te marcharás, iniciarás una etapa nueva en la capital, pero yo permaneceré aquí. ¿Y te vas sin más¿Pensabas hacerlo incluso sin despedirte de haberme encontrado atareado?  
- Vendré todos los meses.  
- ¿Qué solucionará eso? – gritó. - ¿Pretendes que te espere como una damisela, contando los días para tu regreso?

Se obligó a recuperar la compostura, diciéndose que por sus venas corría sangre noble, propia de guerrero legendario, no de hombre debilitado ante los influjos de un romance fallido. Así que elevó la cabeza e impuso sus reglas.

- Me debes algo más.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondió el doctor.

Oriya consiguió que su voz sonara regia y firme, pese a que lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

- Ir contigo a Tokio, y que me dejes ayudarte por una vez en algo que transcienda más allá de tus maquinaciones. Buscaremos juntos un lugar en el que puedas vivir, y cuando hayas conseguido ese empleo, me marcharé.

En vistas a que el arcángel al que estaba unido no ponía objeción, añadió un último apunte antes de dejar claras cuáles eran sus voluntades.

- Quiero que durante un mísero día seas sólo para mí. Que me trates como nunca has hecho, demostrándome que lo que siento es un amor correspondido.

Se acercó a él, tanto que su fresco aliento le golpeaba en los labios.

- Quiero que durante esas horas me ames todo lo que no podrás, porque tras eso, se habrá acabado. Siempre serás mi amigo y podrás contar con mi apoyo, pero después de ese día, aunque vengas a Kokakurô, aunque requieras de mis conocimientos para tu venganza, no volverás a besarme, ni a desearme. No quiero seguir sufriendo.

Kazutaka permaneció con la mirada anclada en el horizonte mientras él ponía rumbo al templo, dispuesto a derramar la opresión que le ahogaba a golpe de katana y plegarias. Una vez dentro, se despojó de la parte superior de su traje, empuñando la espada tras ofrecer sus movimientos a los dioses, y empleó las siguientes horas en borrar con el sudor del entrenamiento todas las dudas y congojas del espíritu.

Por su parte, Muraki regresó a su habitación vacía, deshaciendo la maleta para coger lo esencial y retrasar la salida. Tendría que posponer los planes que con antelación había establecido, ordenando su agenda mental concienzudamente. Aunque detestaba hacerlo, no puso objeción alguna a sus requerimientos…

Un día a cambio de los años compartidos y los que vendrían era lo menos que podía entregarle.

* * *

Dejar el restaurante y club de citas encubierto en manos de sus subordinados le supuso un auténtico esfuerzo. Repasó con ellos las listas pormenorizadas de acciones y tareas que debían ser realizadas a diario, desde solicitar a los proveedores todo lo necesario a hacer el cambio de decoración por el paso de la primavera al verano.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera la extraña sensación de atravesar las calles de la ciudad imperial junto a Muraki llevando equipaje podía superar al vestir ropas normales y corrientes. Para alguien habituado a los tradicionales kimonos desde niño, disfrazarse de persona normal era un juego irresistible.

Durante el trayecto del tren bala nada dijo, embrujado por el cambio de paisajes conforme ganaban kilómetros. Oriya se limitó a apoyar las palmas de las manos en los cristales y fijar la mirada en el horizonte, mostrando sus labios entreabiertos el estupor.

Kazutaka le contemplaba de reojo, como si fuese un niño inquieto por la aventura de salir de casa. Aunque su hacer en Kioto fuese fundamental para sostener las costumbres ancestrales del país, y los mundos espirituales en los que se desenvolvía pudieran resultar fascinantes y atrayentes, Ryu era todo un primerizo en lo que se refería a la realidad de Japón

Una voz por megafonía anunció que la entrada a la estación central de Tokio se efectuaría en tres minutos. Abrumado por la cantidad de gente que comenzaba a arremolinarse en torno a las puertas más cercanas, hizo caso a todo lo que Muraki le decía, pegándose a él lo máximo posible.

- No dejes las maletas desatendidas, y procura no perderme de vista.

Él asintió, pero su confianza se esfumó cuando una ordenada estampida salió de las entrañas del tren para mezclarse con otra cien veces más densa. Ríos de personas sincronizadas confluían en una única marea humana, dividiéndose ésta en diversos afluentes con destinos prefijados.

Anonadado por dicha concentración de hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y niños, Ryu se agarró con fuerza al brazo de su acompañante, y no lo soltó hasta que hubieron salido al exterior. El calor sofocante propio de esas fechas en combinación con el humo de los atascos les golpeó en la cara, recibiendo ambos una bofetada de urbanidad.

Tomando ambas maletas mientras buscaba un taxi, Kazutaka le dio el beneplácito.

- Bienvenido a Tokio, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Él se apartó la cabellera, admirando los altos edificios coronados por publicidad de neón. Esos gigantes de acero y cristal resultaban estremecedores en comparación con las emblemáticas casas de madera en las que se había criado, muchas de ellas patrimonio nacional.

Algunos transeúntes le miraron. No eran sus ropas, formales y discretas, lo que llamaba la atención, sino ver a un joven tan atractivo en actitud pueblerina, como un anciano que acudía al monstruoso corazón nipón antes de la muerte.

Justo en el instante preciso para evitar que unos adolescentes irrespetuosos se burlaran de su asombro, Kazutaka le tiró de la mano, consiguiendo que se metiera con él en el vehículo recién detenido.

Cerró la puerta, y recitó al conductor el nombre de la zona que su prometida le había dado. Buscó entre los documentos que llevaba encima el mapa que ella le había enviado por correo, dibujado con cuidado sobre un papel con el membrete del despacho en el que trabajaba.

Tras caminar un buen rato una vez dejado atrás el taxi y guiarse entre manzanas y calles gracias al esquema gráfico, Muraki se detuvo. Oriya miró con extrañeza el conjunto de bloques simétricos que ante ellos se elevaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
- Ukyô me pasó varias direcciones de pisos en renta, los buscó en un periódico local. Vamos a preguntar. –afirmó.

Él se encogió de hombros y le siguió. La búsqueda del encargado finalmente fue fructífera; tras haberle aclarado al mismo que la casa era solo para un inquilino, emplearon menos de un minuto en verla por completo.

- Parece una caja de zapatos. – masculló Ryu, habituado a tener una descomunal mansión en la que campar a sus anchas.  
- Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que coincido contigo. – sentenció Kazutaka.

Salieron de allí, tachando el nombre del lugar y pasando al siguiente de la lista.

Tuvieron que repetir la operación varias veces y emplear horas y horas de trayectos en metro y a pie hasta dar con el lugar perfecto. En un barrio tranquilo cercano a los distritos comerciales encontraron un apartamento amplio y minimalista, a la usanza de los aposentos que el nuevo habitante había tenido mientras vivió bajo el techo de sus progenitores. Al fin la casera se dio por satisfecha tras recibir la fianza pactada y ellos pudieron respirar tranquilos mientras cerraban la puerta y dejaban caer las maletas pesadamente sobre el parqué.

* * *

_Toma mi vida,  
el tiempo me ha pasado una mala jugada,  
ya ni reconozco a las personas por las que me preocupo.  
Toma mis sueños de niñez,  
aparentemente débiles.  
Por favor, no los analices,  
limítate a permanecer a mi lado.  
Nadie me ha enseñado todo lo que sé,  
aquéllos que me marcaron todavía me dominan.  
Un mentiroso habita en mi cabeza,  
un ladrón duerme en mi cama,  
y lo más extraño de todo es que soy incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.  
Toma mi mano,  
llévame a ese lugar tranquilo que no puedo encontrar en mi interior.  
Despiértame de buenas maneras,  
es todo cuanto necesito.  
En todo ese tiempo aún no lo he oído…  
Si no te lo hubiese preguntando¿me lo habrías dicho?  
Si a esto lo llamas amor¿por qué no me abrazas?  
Dame algo a lo que aferrarme, dame algo en lo que creer,  
me aterra pensar en lo que le espera a mi alma.  
Hazme el amor, entrégame tu aprecio,  
arrópame en tus crímenes,  
pues eres el único que realmente me conoce,  
y hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo…  
Demasiado tiempo._

_George Michael, "The strangest thing"_

Completamente vacío, las paredes del piso reverberaban hasta el sonido más delicado. Desde la habitación principal unos grandes ventanales ofrecían vistas al centro, erigiéndose la Torre de Tokio como un mástil dorado en medio de un mar de diminutas luces.

La ciudad era fría y despiadada, un espectro de asfalto y hormigón que invitaba a soñar con paraísos tales como aquél que habían dejado atrás parcialmente. Oriya constató que la sabiduría popular volvía a tener razón, puesto que nunca había echado tanto de menos Kioto como ahora que carecía de ella. Llevaba un buen rato contemplando a solas el panorama por haber sido el primero en meterse bajo la ducha, así que nada más oírle entrar al salón, le habló.

- No sé qué es lo que la gente le encuentra de especial a la capital. Sólo hay ruido, caos, y un montón de extraños que deambulan sin reparar en los demás.

Kazutaka friccionaba una toalla blanca sobre su cabeza, tratando de eliminar la humedad. Descalzo y cubierto sólo con un albornoz de igual tono, se situó también junto a los cristales, siendo testigo del paisaje que le acompañaría a partir de ese momento.

- Quieren brillar unos segundos como una estrella fugaz, antes de ahogarse en el gris anonimato. Ahí afuera hay millones de almas hacinadas, buscándose unas a otras desde sus jaulas... Ese es el auténtico drama de nuestra sociedad.

El artista de la espada comprendió las mutuas referencias que, sin pretender, ambos habían hecho. Las palabras de Oriya dejaban entrever que quería saber cuál era el motivo que llevaba a Muraki a querer residir ahí, y el propio Muraki exponía sin despropósitos que deseaba brillar, alcanzar la meta en el cenit, para luego desaparecer en la homogénea vida a la que concertadamente estaba entregado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así¿No era injusto que la estrella más hermosa del firmamento se resignase a desaparecer¿No podía otro astro prestarle su luz para que nunca se eclipsara?

- Y cuando te hayas sumergido en ese "gris anonimato", olvidarás todo lo anterior, supongo… Incluyéndome a mí. – agregó sin apartar la vista de la magistral construcción.

Kazutaka se giró lentamente, encarándole.

No le convenía perder el trato con Oriya, necesitaba de sus contactos y del refugio que le ofrecía. Pero esa razón egoísta y mezquina quedaba relegada a un segundo plano por el motivo principal que había mantenido a lo largo de ese cuasi lustro, y que seguiría conservando en el futuro.

No quería perderle.

Aunque no se comportase como haría otro en la misma situación sentimental. Aunque nunca pronunciara su nombre de pila, ni tuviese con él muestras evidentes y constantes de aprecio.

Seguir las fases habituales de toda relación hacían caer en la mediocridad de lo normal. Mas aunque Ryu supo desde el principio que entre ellos no existiría dicha normalidad, Muraki cumplió su promesa.

- Necio y terco has de ser si todavía piensas que si hago todo esto es por pura conveniencia. – dijo con seriedad, mirándole intensamente. – Sabes de mí lo necesario como para afirmar que si me hubiese cansado de ti, ya me habrías perdido de vista hace bastante… Pero aunque estamos aquí juntos lejos de todo, aislados en esta maraña de soledad, sigues interpretándolo como un gesto de compasión.

Oriya se dejó embaucar por el fulgor de su rostro plateado, fijo ahora en el suyo, y la suavidad de sus dedos rozando trémulamente sus contornos, apartando con delicadeza los largos cabellos.

- ¿Crees que si no sintiera nada por ti habría accedido a revelarte mi verdad, o a aceptar tu proposición de ampararme bajo tu techo¿O que te habría involucrado en lo mío con Ukyô? – prosiguió. – Tal y como deseas, la próxima vez que nos veamos cuando vaya a visitarte en uno de mis desplazamientos, sólo seremos dos viejos amigos. Durante las próximas horas seré tuyo, pero a cambio prométeme que en los sucesivos encuentros que se produzcan, nunca pensarás que lo hago por lástima.

Le rodeó con un brazo su fornida cintura.

- Guárdalo en tus recuerdos. Te demostraré que hasta un desalmado como yo puede sentir hasta los límites de lo absurdo.

A Ryu le invadió una sensación que pese a conocida, resultaba extraña por la escasez con la que se había presentado en las últimas temporadas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y sus pupilas recuperaron el vigor de antaño, reflejando que pese a todo, seguía siendo el mismo joven extrovertido, enérgico y vigoroso de siempre.

- Cállate ya y bésame.

Le tomó, buscando su boca como aquella tarde en el campus, cuando se atrevió a profanar la barrera de la coherencia.

En aquella ocasión tuvo que contenerse por temor a ser descubiertos. Quizás la moderación de entonces quiso salir del recoveco donde había permanecido olvidada para impregnar cada rincón de aquel salón desierto, sólo amueblado con sus respectivas presencias y la bombilla que tenuemente les iluminaba pendiendo del techo por un simple cable.

Mientras era desnudado y su melena se desparramaba por los suelos de parqué, el cuerpo de Oriya desplegó todas y cada una de sus habilidades para hacer de ese encuentro algo inolvidable.

No permanecería junto a Kazutaka mientras este residiera en Tokio, pero se aseguraría que cada vez que éste atravesara la estancia, fuese incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la ardiente inauguración con la que habían estrenado la vivienda.

- ¿Sabes qué fue… lo que me atrajo de ti?

Muraki consiguió tenderle en el suelo y abrirle lentamente las piernas, encajándose entre ellas y haciéndose hueco entre los pedazos de piel que el kimono ligero de Ryu dejaba entrever. Le mordió levemente las clavículas, subiendo por el cuello, besándolo con intensidad sin preocuparle los más que posibles pequeños hematomas que el receptor luciría al cabo de unas horas.

Él suspiró, elevando el mentón con los ojos cerrados, interpretando aquel silencio como una seña de ansiar la respuesta.

- Eras el vivo retrato… de las criaturas que desde niño veo… un espíritu celestial… demasiado perfecto para pertenecer a este mundo. – gimió, enredando los dedos en los mechones platino. - …pero no eras etéreo, sino de carne y hueso….

Kazutaka continuó su peculiar empeño, disfrutando con aquel musculado torso que debajo de sí comenzaba a ajetrearse, y de las descripciones recibidas. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, incorporando la mitad superior del tronco, permitiendo que Ryu le despojara de la prenda.

Éste se aferró con ambos brazos a su espalda, lamiendo con lascivia la forma de sus lampiños pectorales.

- Supe que no podía dejarte escapar, que tenía que conseguirte a toda costa… - prosiguió. – Me arriesgué a jugar con fuego, y no me quemé… aunque de sobra conozca que… aquél que se codea con lo sobrenatural… sale malparado.

Aquellas palabras entrecortadas por el principio de excitación hicieron que en Muraki naciera algo que le nublaba. ¿Cuántas veces habían retozado los dos¿Cuántas sesiones de lujuria había vivido en su lecho para luego amanecer en el suyo propio? Desde la agridulce noche en la que perdió su ojo derecho, muchas.

Por eso no podía permitir que la última fuese como las demás. Le bastó un breve segundo para preguntarse qué se sentiría dejando a un lado la fogosidad y la pasión casi violenta a la que se habían acostumbrado, experimentando el sexo como una mera prolongación de algo intangible, tan contradictorio como los entes con los que había sido comparado.

Pudo leer en las mejillas enrojecidas de Ryu y el brillo de sus ojos que éste esperaba ser tomado al uso, pero también una última esperanza, un anhelo que, ciego hasta ese instante, no había sido capaz de ver.

Los cabellos albinos se arremolinaron por su tez, dejando que su iris asomara entre los mismos, fijándose en los suyos sin nada que estorbase. Le sujetó de las muñecas para que le soltara, y se reclinó con suavidad de nuevo sobre él, apartando definitivamente las ropas que les entorpecían, y dejando sumido a su socio y confidente en un estado de turbación cuando los labios de Kazutaka se posaron sobre su frente.

Aún con el calor de la ternura abrasándole cuando pretendió volver a murmurar algo, el recién licenciado se lo impidió. Esta vez fueron sus mejillas las besadas, y luego sus labios, pero no a borbotones, sino en un manar lento y constante, como un pañuelo de satén que iba deslizándose por sus curvas, haciéndole merecedor de cuantas sensaciones pudiera acoger.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza como si estuviese viviendo uno de sus sueños y se negara a despertar. El beso se prolongó por un espacio de tiempo que les resultó eterno y efímero, teñido de consonancias por ser tan intenso como el compartido la primera vez que yacieron, y a la par amargo por el significado del adiós.

Sin permitirle escapatoria pese a la idéntica corpulencia, el protegido de Suzaku se ladeó lo suficiente para poder abrir un sendero que acariciar.

Las manos de Oriya buscaron pronto ocupación, asiendo una su rostro para no romper aquella unión de sus bocas, entrelazándose los dedos de la restante con aquéllos de Kazutaka que no se encontraban descendiendo por la vía de su piel.

Éste tampoco sucumbió a la tentación de abrir paulatinamente los ojos, concentrándose en lo que lo táctil le decía. Conocía de memoria cada milímetro de aquellos abdominales y piernas, robustas como columnas griegas. Recaló finalmente en la zona de su anatomía que secretamente había estudiado, anticipándose y satisfaciendo los reclamos de su suave y firme condición.

Ryu dio un respingo cuando comenzó a ser masturbado, zafándose de sus labios para no reprimirse. Le cantó al oído todo un repertorio de jadeos encadenados, reflejo del goce que estaba recibiendo, el cuál, lejos de incrementarse a ritmo vertiginoso para desaparecer en un alivio rápido y mecánico, se espació por los efectos de una cadencia tranquila que pretendía prolongar la llegada de su orgasmo todo lo que placenteramente fuera posible.

El ejecutor de la maniobra imprimía movimiento guiándose por lo que cada estremecimiento le indicaba, disminuyendo la rapidez cuando el límite era rozado, preocupándose más de sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya que la textura untuosa del semen una vez expulsado sin poder ser retenido por más.

Tembloroso y con los ojos vidriados, Oriya le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, lamiéndole los dedos que en combinación con su propia sustancia se encargarían de abrirse paso en su interior.

Kazutaka se alojó en él lentamente, y una vez acoplado a su anatomía hundió el rostro en sus hombros, dejándose abrazar. Ryu también escondió el suyo en su cuello, respirando acompasadamente a cada embestida dada con parsimonia, cuáles ondas imperceptibles que una piedra caída en el agua a varios metros de distancia deja.

Fundidos ambos en un solo ser, registraron en sus mentes y corazones cada detalle, cada reminiscencia del olor presente, la calidez de sus respiraciones o el sonido del acto mezclado con el que moría en sus gargantas.

Muraki, siempre a la defensiva por su papel innato de mártir despiadado y ladrón de almas, caminante en la frontera entre el crimen y la expiación, pocas veces bajaba la guardia. Sólo dos personas le habían contemplado con todas sus virtudes, defectos, fortalezas y debilidades.

Se había mostrado débil ante su padre ya muerto, y ante aquélla con la que un mismo origen compartía.

Esa noche, entre sus brazos y sobre un suelo extraño, le dio la mayor demostración de amor que podía ofrecerle.

Llegó al clímax, pero a diferencia de lo que siempre hacía, no se retiró de sus entrañas para marchar y dar por concluida la sesión, sino que permaneció unido a él. Dejó su rostro en suspensión sobre el pecho de Ryu, sin intención alguna de ocultar la fragilidad que un ser como él, abominable para muchos, realmente encerraba.

Las horas transcurrieron, y la madrugada les vio mantener aquella postura que, en silencio y por mutuo consentimiento, habían adoptado. Kazutaka se dejó vencer por el cansancio entre el cobijo de sus brazos, quedando profundamente dormido; Oriya no cesó de acariciar sus cabellos dejando suspensa la mirada en la nada, asimilando cada segundo como un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Pero había tomado una decisión; como adepto a la disciplina y al cultivo de la personalidad, acataba cada paso dado como irrefutable. Un samurai jamás retrocedía, sino que continuaba el avance por doloroso que fuese.

Era, ante todo, un guerrero de la vida, un superviviente que todavía tenía mucho que desempeñar en aquella guerra.

Fue él quién dio inicio a la relación, abriendo paréntesis en la amistad anteriormente cultivada, por lo que a él mismo correspondía cerrarlo, y permitir que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Dejó con cuidado a su _amigo _sobre las maderas, cubriéndole con los batines que desperdigados habían quedado. Le contempló una última vez antes de partir, ataviado con las ropas occidentales que había vestido a lo largo del viaje, poniendo rumbo hacia la estación de trenes.

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en la cara de Muraki poco después. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el entorno y el por qué de su estado.

Tokio le esperaba, y con ella nuevas oportunidades de crecerse como profesional, rindiéndose a sus pretensiones.

Se incorporó, y desnudo dedicó unos cuantos minutos a la visión de la torre. Como ella sería impasible a los elementos, erigiéndose sobre los demás… clamando a los cielos sus propósitos, sosteniéndose en la base sólida que en ese piso había nacido tras la muerte de lo que podría haber sido, quizás en otros tiempos, e incluso en otra vida, el final perfecto para su historia.


	14. Capítulo 14: Estrategia

**_Capítulo 14: Estrategia_**

Kazutaka pronto destacó en el hospital, no solo por su belleza etérea y surrealista, sino por su inagotable voluntad para trabajar.

Ninguno de los empleados habituales había contado durante el último año un solo día en el que el joven doctor no entrara por la puerta central a primera hora, para abandonar el recinto ya bien entrada la noche. Independientemente de la fecha, la climatología o cuantas otras razones pudieran encontrarse, él únicamente se ausentaba para trasladarse a Kioto un fin de semana mensual.

Todos le conocían y guardaban un respetuoso silencio a su paso, mas el mutismo de aquella mañana era notoriamente mayor al usual.

Pudo leer en las miradas de las enfermeras de planta lo que se temía. Pidió los gráficos correspondientes a la madrugada, y tras hacer las lecturas pertinentes decidió acudir directamente no a su paciente, sino al marido de la misma.

Le encontró en una pequeña sala de espera. A dicho hombre dedicaba la totalidad de sus esfuerzos, pues por ello le retribuía, aunque desde que aceptara el trabajo supiera que era un caso sin salvación.

- Kakyôin-san – dijo con seriedad para llamar su atención -.

Éste le miró a los ojos, conteniendo el desgarrador dolor.

- Lo sé – respondió -. No le suministres nada más, que al menos ahora pueda tener algo de paz.

Asintió. Había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para que el frágil corazón de su paciente resistiera lo máximo posible, pero la lucha era un mero disfraz para un pulso lentamente perdido contra la muerte.

Pese a todas las almas que había robado, nunca había asistido a un número tan elevado de pérdidas como en aquellos doce meses de labor científica.

La obsesión que desde niño albergara por burlar al destino se incrementaba a cada fallecido en el centro hospitalario, y con ella su crispación. Solía pasar las noches en su apartamento en vela, desesperado por encontrar una vía, una salida para su proyecto de rozar la inmortalidad.

Por ello aceptaba la muerte de esa mujer como un nuevo fracaso, la evidencia de la inutilidad de la medicina y su deber de romper las barreras existentes.

Iba a dejarle a solas cuando su jefe volvió a llamarle.

- Muraki, espera… Aunque ella vaya a dejarnos, no quisiera tener que prescindir de tus servicios.

Kazutaka se ajustó las gafas con impecable compostura.

- Estoy a su entera disposición.

Kakyôin suspiró, incorporándose y caminando a paso lento hacia el pasillo, pidiéndole que le siguiera.

- Mi hija ha heredado la misma enfermedad. He llevado el caso a los tribunales, pero de nada ha servido, la ley sigue considerando ilegales los transplantes de corazón en este país.

Volvió a asentir. Estaba al tanto de la normativa por importarle lo más mínimo.

- Quisiera que a partir de hoy te encargaras de ella. Es lo único que me queda – atinó a concluir, conteniendo las lágrimas -.

En el mismo pasillo donde se encontraban, una habitación permanecía cerrada. En su interior yacía la paciente sobre su lecho inmaculado, sosteniendo una pequeña mano entre las suyas.

- Tsubaki… No tengas miedo – le dijo a la niña -. Cuando más lo necesites un ángel acudirá en tu ayuda y te envolverá con sus alas blancas.

Ella sonrió, sin comprender el significado metafísico de aquellas palabras.

- Vete a jugar, tesoro.  
- Luego vendré a verte, mamá.

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo titánico para ladear la cabeza, contemplándola mientras salía fuera. Kakyôin entró a continuación, llenando de calor los últimos minutos que le quedaban de vida.

Y mientras sus padres compartían tal trascendental momento, la inocente Tsubaki observaba las formas de las nubes en el cielo, ajena al acontecimiento que para siempre la marcaría.

- Alguien me ha dicho que te gustan las camelias…

Lo que se encontró al volverse para buscar la profunda voz que la llamaba quedó guardado en su alma. Ante ella, un ser divino aguardaba. Tenía la piel fina y pálida como la mejor porcelana, tan blanca como la rigurosa bata que le vestía. Sus ojos y cabellos compartían el mismo tono plateado, y su porte era tal que no le quedó duda alguna.

_Es mi ángel… ha venido a salvarme_

Sonrojada por la emoción, contestó con voz tímida.

- Sí.

Kazutaka apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, y prendió la consabida flor en su pelo azabache, tras haberla tomado de los tantos ramos que adornaban la recepción.

- Entonces a partir de hoy te llamaré _Dama de las Camelias_.

La niña sonrió, encandilada por la presencia de su nuevo médico particular. Pensó en que tenía que contárselo a su madre y a Irene, la cuál no había podido acompañarla esa mañana.

Lo que Tsubaki ignoraba era el verdadero trasfondo del seudónimo por el que acabaría siendo conocida. Pronto comenzaría a forjar una fábula en la que ella era la princesa, y él un príncipe resignado a esperarla hasta la edad adulta.

En realidad, a imagen y semejanza de la heroína de Dumas, sería una prostituta. Una que vendería su amor, sin saberlo, a un precio desorbitado.

* * *

El tiempo parecía estar en suspensión en Kokakurô. Inmerso en una primavera eterna donde los cerezos siempre estaban en flor, la suntuosa espiritualidad del reducto de los Oriya permanecía intacta, maravillando a propios y ajenos con sus secretos.

Ryu fumaba apaciblemente mirando las ondas que el viento formaba en el agua del estanque. Su empleada de confianza hizo una reverencia, alzándole un teléfono portátil.

- Joven señor, tiene una llamada. Es una mujer.  
- ¿Para mí? – preguntó extrañado -.

Tomó el aparato, tapando con la mano la zona del micrófono.

- ¿Has dispuesto la cena?  
- Sí. Espero que el joven doctor llegue pronto o se echará a perder.

Le dio las gracias, y justo cuando la encargada desapareció entre los biombos para continuar con la organización de los eventos rutinarios, contestó.

- ¿Diga?

Desde Tokio se manifestó la alegría por escucharle, aunque fuera por medios tecnológicos.

- Tan formal como siempre.

Él no tardó en reconocerla.

- Hola Ukyô¿qué tal estás?  
- Estupendamente. ¿Y tú?  
- No me puedo quejar… - afirmó, soltando una bocanada de humo y quitándose la pipa de los labios -. Si querías hablar con él, aún no ha llegado.

Rió.

- Tranquilo, no quería hablar con Kazutaka, sino contigo. ¿Te ha hablado del crucero?  
- Sí, algo me ha comentado, pero no demasiado. Desde que se encarga de esa niña apenas le veo el pelo – afirmó, disfrutando de los pocos momentos en los que podía adquirir su pose más criticona -. ¡Es un desagradecido! Llega sin avisar cuando le viene en gana, come, se mete en la cama y se vuelve a marchar. Si no fuera porque ya me he acostumbrado le echaría a patadas.  
- Lo dudo – contraatacó -. Eres incapaz de decirle que no.  
- ¿Tan débil soy? – inquirió con sorna, sabiendo que su amiga llevaba toda la razón – Supongo que sí, pero un día le voy a cantar las cuarenta.

Ukyô tomó aire y fue directa a lo que se traía entre manos.

- He pensado que podríamos ir en ese crucero sin que lo sepa. Tú y yo, como pasajeros normales. Seguro que se lleva una sorpresa.

Oriya se atragantó con el tabaco, sonando su voz con un leve resquicio de histerismo.

- ¿Los dos¿Para qué?  
- Porque siempre está tan metido en el trabajo… - suspiró – Quizás un poco de distracción no le vendría mal, y me apetece estar con vosotros. Desde el festival de Nô pasado no he vuelto a verte.

Guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Ya sabes que no le gusta que le interrumpan, seguramente estará ocupado.  
- ¿Crees que una mocosa va a necesitarle las veinticuatro horas? Decidido, mañana compro los billetes. ¿Camarote presidencial con vistas? - P-pero…  
- Nada de peros. Te vendrá bien airearte, ver el mar… Será apenas una semana. Además, si el señor doctor tiene demasiado trabajo, podremos amortizar la inversión los dos solitos…

Ryu, cuyo rostro había adquirido el mismo color rojizo de su kimono ante el recuerdo de la noche en que la conoció, no pudo añadir más, pues ella cortó la comunicación después de regalarle su contagiosa risa.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo y se resguardó del frío de la noche en el cálido interior de la vivienda. Se sentó a la mesa, y esperó.

Esperó, y esperó, y esperó. Los párpados se le cerraban solos tras llevar casi veinte horas despierto, y la sopa de miso estaba helada. El ruido de la puerta corredera le desveló.

- Siempre me haces lo mismo. Te juro que es la última vez que me quedo a esperarte.

Kazutaka se despojó de su abrigo, adoptando postura tradicional en el suelo.

- Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.

Ryu apretó los dientes, sintiendo unos infantiles deseos de aporrearle con la mesita de madera. Se dijo que pese a la falta de delicadeza, el que Muraki cumpliera su promesa de ir a verle religiosamente cada mes ya era suficiente. Así que le sirvió sake en un cazo, pidiéndole que lo bebiera antes de que también se enfriara.

- ¿Has estado en la Universidad?

Él asintió con la cabeza, pues tenía la boca ocupada. Tras dar cuenta a la primera pieza de sushi, procedió a relatarle detalles.

- Tenía que abonarle a Satomi las facturas. Afortunadamente mis credenciales se han ampliado desde que me encargo de la hija de Kakyôin. El desembolso de la investigación se está desorbitando.

Oriya sujetó con exquisitos movimientos de palillos su correspondiente ración de arroz. La pregunta que a continuación le hizo era propia de alguien que tenía a su cargo prácticamente a un centenar de personas, y estaba acostumbrado al papel de patriarca. Sin embargo, aunque no soportara ver a ninguno de sus empleados pasando necesidad, él le importaba infinitamente más que los pobladores de Kokakurô.

- ¿Necesitas dinero para ti?

Kazutaka no contestó, dedicándose a comer.

- No sé, ropa, alguna distracción… Algo harás con tu tiempo libre.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, añadió con resignación la respuesta.

- Tu estudio, claro. No haces otra cosa que pasarte el día pensando en eso.

El médico terminó sus raciones, y se levantó con la intención de dirigirse a la habitación que, pese a haber abandonado formalmente hacía casi dos años, seguía siendo suya, pues nadie más que él la ocupaba.

- Estoy cansado. Buenas noches.

Ryu logró controlarse para no perder los estribos. Se bebió un cacito más de sake de golpe, hablándole con toda la confianza que entre ambos existía.

- ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dar un consejo. Vivo rodeado de mujeres, las analizo, sé cómo piensan. Te aseguro que aunque tengas una novia maravillosa a la que no le importa aguantar tus aires de autismo, será mejor que tengas de vez en cuando un detalle con ella. Ni siquiera Ukyô tiene tanta paciencia como yo.

Kazutaka elevó una ceja, y cerró la puerta a su paso. No estaba de humor para someterse a conversaciones filosóficas sobre su prometida o la nulidad de su vida fuera de los ámbitos médicos.

Una vez estuvo en sus aposentos, se vistió con el sencillo kimono guardado en el armario. Le colocó los tirabuzones y le quitó el polvo del vestido a una de sus muñecas, mirándola con un deje de melancolía.

Se acostó en el futón y trató de conciliar el sueño, aunque éste nunca era profundo en aquel lugar. La luna, su dueña y señora, hacía de él una criatura nocturna. Aunque se empeñara en obtener un periodo de inactividad con el que renovar energías, la materia espiritual que recorría cada centímetro de aquella vieja casa señorial se sentía atraída por la esencia de Muraki, siempre dispuesto a absorverla.

Formando parte de la mencionada energía, un plantel de entes errantes sentía curiosidad. Muchos de los denominados fantasmas podían infiltrarse en los vivos a través de la mente, justo cuando ésta más receptiva se encontraba: durante las fases REM.

Kazutaka rara vez recordaba lo que soñaba, pero las imágenes que su cerebro recreó aquella noche fueron vívidas, tangibles como sus escarceos con la Diosa o los ceremoniales a los que era capaz de convocar.

Se vio a sí mismo por la llanura de Sagano, allí donde se había cobrado una víctima ante su horrorizado padre, allí donde éste último rogó a Suzaku que le cediera parte de su poder creador.

Pequeñas luces doradas le rodeaban cuan lluvia de luciérnagas, la brisa acariciaba los juncos y la luz sanguinolenta bañaba desde el firmamento todo cuanto tocaba.

Entonces, en aquel sueño, sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría por el cuerpo entero al cruzarse sus ojos de plata con otros de amatista. Le vio a lo lejos; era un hombre alto, espigado, de rostro amable y aura sobrenatural. Una persona a la que muy pocos podían ver, pues no pertenecía a ese mundo. Tampoco al de los muertos.

Se encontraba entre los dos. Era un mensajero de la muerte. Alguien con el poder de arrancar vidas, al igual que el propio Muraki.

Alguien que había formado parte de su familia. Alguien cuyos datos formaban parte de sus archivos históricos, y con el que deliraba cada vez que contemplaba la vieja fotografía.

Una criatura celestial que durante años ostentó lo que él tanto ansiaba, la capacidad de burlar el telón final.

Se acercó a él, hasta que las pupilas violetas titilaron, inquietas. Alzó la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, confirmando su identidad.

_Al fin te he encontrado, Tsuzuki…_

Y los espíritus, queriendo comunicarle su mensaje, consiguieron que las sensaciones oníricas se tornaran intensamente palpables. Puso sentir el calor de su sangre cuando en el imaginario Sagano rebanó su cabeza, obteniendo la esencia de su secreto, la prodigiosa regeneración de las células que le llevarían a implantar con éxito la cabeza de Saki en su tronco decapitado.

En el sueño abrazaba el cráneo, asiéndolo contra su pecho, y lo miraba con dulzura, consolándolo.

_Seguiré buscándote, mi hermoso Shinigami… y cuando haya dado contigo, agradecerás que vuelva a matarte._

Las ráfagas de viento se hicieron más fuertes, derribándole. Cayó al suelo, y la cabeza rodó, quedando fuera de su alcance. Fue cuando despertó abruptamente.

No se inmutó, permaneciendo erguido en la tradicional cama con la mirada fija en el vacío.

Sentía la presencia de los entes a su alrededor, y fue consciente de lo que había sucedido. Trataban de comunicarle algo. Sabía que los Shinigami se habían interesado por él, dado que había recibido una primera advertencia, y que éstos eran espíritus demasiado anclados a la vida como para dejarla completamente atrás.

El pulso se le aceleró, diciéndose que tenía que encontrarle, pues en ese ser estaba la solución al dilema.

Apenas había dormido unas horas, mas era suficiente. Cuando la luz del amanecer inundó la habitación ya había trazado un plan.

Necesitaba más sangre, más víctimas en su haber. Una suma cruel e inusitada que provocara una nueva visita de los jueces. Y seguiría matando hasta que Asato, el hombre al que su abuelo tuvo a su cuidado durante ocho años, diera con él.

En su fuero interno los cabos de la estrategia fueron atándose mientras se vestía y ponía rumbo a la estación de trenes. Tan temprano era que en Kokakurô casi nadie estaba despierto, solamente Ryu, al que no quiso importunar durante su entrenamiento en el templo.

Justo al mediodía ya estaba en la capital. Era domingo, su único día libre antes de semanas y semanas de agotador trasiego. Podría haberse ido a casa y sumergirse de nuevo en papeles y dossieres, mas lo que le había dicho Oriya la noche anterior estaba tan presente como la revelación nocturna sufrida.

Sintiéndose torpemente extraño, y sin que sirviera de precedente, le hizo caso. No sabía si Ukyô estaba en su apartamento, o si ya tenía planes para la tarde.

Ella se asomó a la ventana para comprobar quién había tocado desde la calle al portero automático. Sonrió ampliamente cuando le vio debajo apoyado en un automóvil ajeno, fumando un cigarrillo distraídamente… y con un ramo de flores entre las manos.

* * *

La lujosa embarcación salió de puerto tras haber sido bautizada, pero su dueño no parecía demasiado convencido sobre la veracidad que podría obtenerse de la tapadera.

Reunido en su camarote privado con el artífice de la propuesta, Takeshi Kakyôin repasaba los últimos detalles a poner en práctica durante la travesía de estreno.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir adelante, Muraki?

Él asintió con total convencimiento.

- ¿No me dijo que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por salvar a su hija? En Japón es imposible someterla a un transplante, y las listas internacionales para conseguir un corazón joven son extremadamente largas. La _Dama de las Camelias_ ha de ser intervenida cuando su cavidad torácica haya alcanzado dimensiones adultas, y no nos queda demasiado tiempo.

El magnate del grupo empresarial sopesó preocupado los pormenores de la táctica ilegal que estaba a punto de iniciar.

- ¿Pero es necesario recurrir al mercado negro?

Kazutaka le miró intensamente, con ese fulgor que lograba hipnotizar a los demás.

- Ella pronto entrará en la adolescencia, podría operarla a los trece o catorce años como muy tarde. Necesito encontrar el donante adecuado. Píenselo bien, será perfecto. ¿Quién va a sospechar de este crucero? Hong Kong está lleno de personas a las que nadie extrañará, y la suma que usted podrá conseguir con la venta de sus órganos será astronómica.

Ese era su verdadero propósito. Investigar todos los cuerpos posibles, despojarles de sus vidas, y secundariamente buscar el corazón adecuado para Tsubaki. A partir de ese día, bioritmo se mediría en desplazamientos al lejano epicentro comercial de Asia para buscar víctimas, con el consabido regreso a Tokio.

Kakyôin no tuvo más remedio que confiar ciegamente en él. Aunque sus métodos para con los otros pacientes pudieran ser fríos y calculadores, el que llegara a los extremos con tal de preservar la vida de su princesa le llenaba de gratitud y admiración.

- Manténme al tanto de los procesos y novedades. Disfruta mientras tanto de la travesía, hasta que lleguemos al continente no tendrás demasiado que hacer.

Kazutaka le dio las gracias, marchándose para realizarse a Tsubaki la revisión pertinente. Sabía jugar a dos bandas, mostrar ambas caras de la moneda y meterse en el bolsillo a quién le convenía.

En el crucero no sólo aspiraría a ir cumpliendo las fases de su estratagema, sino que disfrutaría de todos los lujos propios de un VIP, añadiendo además la notoria retribución por estar a total disposición de su paciente.

Al entrar en el camarote de la niña, su compañera de juegos sonrió. Irene era una de esas tantas chiquillas que había mencionado, abandonada por sus padres en las frías calles de la cosmopolita ciudad china, sin mayores perspectivas que las de sobrevivir día a día. Había tenido suerte por ser la acogida de una poderosa familia japonesa.

Tsubaki accedió a desnudarse la espalda para que la auscultase, intercambiando discretas risas con su amiga por la presencia del doctor. Solían hablar de él, de sus exquisitos modales y lo guapo que era, ajenas a lo esbirro de sus auténticas intenciones.

- Descansa, señorita. Vendré a verte por la mañana.

Ella le despidió con una gran sonrisa, regresando a sus charlas cotidianas en la gran cama que juntas compartían.

Era de noche, y ya que todos los viajeros de la exclusiva planta superior iban vestidos de etiqueta, él no podía ser menos. Regresó al cabo de unos minutos al salón principal ataviado con un impecable smoking, dispuesto a tomar algo y marcharse sin llamar demasiado la atención de la alta sociedad.

Kakyôin le incitó a compartir la cena con un selecto grupo de invitados, detalle que no rechazó. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a la mesa atendiendo a la superficial conversación de los comensales, el leal mayordomo del dueño le habló discretamente.

- Doctor… Los señores de la mesa próxima insisten en que le haga llegar esta botella.

Miró con desconfianza el obsequio, y cuando se giró a la izquierda para poder "agradecer" el detalle, su estupefacción fue mayúscula.

- ¡A tu salud! – exclamó Ukyô, llevando un elegante traje rojo a juego con el tono de labios.  
- ¡Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – replicó, elevando inconscientemente la voz con respecto al clima general -.

Ryu, sentado a su lado, también elevó la copa repleta de un gran reserva. Su indumentaria igualmente era diga de cuantos elogios cupieran.

Consternado por una presencia no prevista que podía suponerle algún que otro contratiempo de incompatibilidad, su rostro reflejó lo embarazoso de la situación. Su jefe se percató, procediendo a romper el hielo con afabilidad.

- ¿Amigos tuyos, Muraki? Ve con ellos, ya nos obsequiarás con tu presencia cualquiera de estas noches.

Los demás comensales asintieron con agrado, a lo que respondió poniéndose en pie con un par de pequeñas reverencias.

- Discúlpenme.

Apenas hubo tomado asiento en la mesa intencionadamente preparada para tres, Ukyô estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡He ganado la apuesta! Me debes tres mil yenes.  
- Ha sido la única ocasión en la que he deseado que no nos hicieras ningún caso – añadió Oriya en referencia a Kazutaka -. Me habría salido más barato.

Él frunció el ceño, endureciéndose ligeramente su expresión por encima de los cabellos que le caían por el semblante.

- Os lo advierto, estoy de servicio. Una broma más y os tiro por la cubierta.

La joven bebió, tomándose a la ligera el mal humor de su prometido.

- Sólo será esta noche, no te "molestaremos" durante la travesía, estamos de vacaciones – afirmó, guiñándole un ojo -. Pensamos que te vendría bien un poco de ocio.

Ryu asentía, divertido. Lo cierto era que tenía sus dudas con respecto a la escapada, pero una vez con Ukyô, le daba igual el que Kazutaka quisiera unirse o no a ellos. Le encantaba poder pasar el tiempo junto a una mujer cuyo concepto de la amistad no se medía en precio por horas.

- Ya que hemos pagado por todo esto, habrá que aprovecharlo.

Ante el estupor del vértice central del triángulo, los dos pasajeros devoraron cuantos platos les sirvieron. Posiblemente eran los únicos de toda la planta que estaban centrados en disfrutar en lugar de aparentar, rompiendo todas las etiquetas habidas de protocolo. Comieron y bebieron desmesuradamente, alternando botellas de vino con otras de champagne.

Cuando Muraki notó que la gente les miraba por el animado estado en el que el alcohol había sumido a las dos únicas personas que realmente le conocían, decidió que era momento de abandonar el emplazamiento.

- No hay nada como el sake, pero… Este invento occidental no está nada mal – afirmó Ryu, sin costumbre de ingerir tanta cantidad de caldos europeos .  
- Estás borracho – le recriminó Kazutaka por lo bajo -.

Su antaño amante no hizo más que acentuar la embriaguez que le dominaba al tratar de desmentirlo. Ukyô tomó las riendas, incorporándose y despidiéndose de las personalidades próximas tras tomar sus zapatos de tacón en una mano y la última botella en la otra.

- ¡Muy buenas noches!  
- Ven aquí – rezongó el único sobrio, situándose en el centro y llevándoles a ambos apoyados cada uno en un hombro en dirección a su camarote -.

Consiguieron con algo de esfuerzo hacer el trayecto. Una vez en el habitáculo personal, Muraki pudo afirmar que la situación más bochornosa jamás vivida finalmente había terminado.

- Me habéis dejado en evidencia delante de todos – gruñó -. ¿No os da vergüenza? Parecéis un par de adolescentes que se han saltado el toque de queda.  
- Vamos, no te enfades – susurró Ukyô abrazándole -.

Oriya, por su parte, no podía contener la risa tonta producto de todo lo ingerido.

- Sírveme la última, milady – dijo, robándole el envase de puro cristal y bebiendo directamente del mismo -.

Ella se despojó del vestido, luciendo una combinación semitrasparente. Se recostó en el amplio lecho con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, y dispuso sobre el colchón una baraja de póker.

- Juguemos unas partidas.  
- No tengo mas dinero encima, Ukyô – protestó el espadachín -.

Kazutaka la miró, y dedujo por la picardía de su mirada que lo que pretendía era cobrar en monedas de piel.

- Creo que no tendrás que pagar en metálico – indicó Muraki -. Más bien en prendas.

Ryu les miró a los dos. La rojez de sus ojos y mejillas era directamente proporcional a la falta de pudor producida por los efluvios etílicos. De haber estado en facultad de condiciones se hubiera negado rotundamente, máxime cuando había impuesto la condición tácita de mantener la relación con su "amigo" alejada de cualquier roce más profundo del necesario.

Pero el propio Muraki acertó, y Ukyô confirmó cuáles eran las condiciones de la partida.

- Será sencillo – dijo, barajando los naipes a gran velocidad -. El que gane una mano ordena, y los demás obedecen.

Posiblemente lo que ambos no sabían era que, además de ser una mujer especialmente única, su destreza para los juegos de azar era envidiable.

Apenas una hora después, la botella rodaba vacía en el suelo por el movimiento del barco sobre el mar, moviéndose entre un laberinto de ropas.

- ¡Esto no es justo! – protestó Oriya tras haber perdido por vigésima vez consecutiva -. ¡Ya no me queda nada que quitarme!  
- No eres el único – replicó el otro, también completamente desnudo -.

La potencial ganadora recogió la baraja, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Al fin había llegado el momento de reclamar su premio.

- Pues tenéis que pagarme de alguna forma. Veamos, qué se me ocurre… - dramatizó – Ah, tengo una idea.

Y recostándose boca arriba sobre el colchón con la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de las manos, dio la orden con una gran sonrisa.

- Besaros. Aquella vez me lo perdí, ver como dos hombres lo hacen debe ser muy excitante.

Kazutaka encajó el mandato con naturalidad, no esperaba menos de ella. En cuanto al desinhibido Ryu, miró a la chica en pose tremendista.

- ¡Pero si él no quiere!

Unos dedos largos y blanquecinos le apartaron la melena, alborotada y dispersa por todos lados.

- Comprobemos si quiero o no – sentenció -.

Ambos se quedaron de rodillas el uno frente al otro, y a un ritmo intencionadamente lento fue acercando los labios a los suyos. El cuerpo fibroso del moreno tembló al sentir el húmedo roce de la lengua sobre la suya.

Ukyô jugaba a balancear las piernas en el aire mientras contemplaba los ojos cerrados de ambos y el sensual contraste entre sus respectivas personalidades y físicos.

- No os privéis de nada – indicó, dispuesta a disfrutar de otra experiencia inolvidable -.

Siempre extrovertido y enérgico, la embriaguez que le dominaba no dejó que se dirimiera. Oriya creía haber superado con creces aquel largo periodo de abstinencia desde que decidiera cortar de raíz lo que hasta ese momento les unía, y posiblemente a la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría, si es que lo recordaba, pero en esos momentos sólo tenía predisposición para dejarse llevar por el luminoso camino del deseo. Gimió con su boca aún prisionera cuando Muraki hizo la unión más estrecha, rodeándole.

Le dejó una de sus manos en la nuca, recorriendo los mechones plateados que bajaban por la misma. Su anatomía se empeñaba a desafiar las leyes de la física y la química con una creciente erección, pese a la dificultad añadida del alcohol en sangre.

Ella se mordió los labios cuando se percató de ello y se dejó embargar por la combinación entre rudeza y pasión que ellos rezumaban. Era como si pudiese detectar la energía que les envolvía unida a la punción sexual, reflejada ahora en el cuello extendido de Ryu, su gesto ausente, abandonado por completo al placer, y la habilidad del doctor centrada en tratarle a ritmo creciente y constante.

Notó su propia excitación para cuando el sonido ronco emitido por el afortunado anunció que la noche para él había acabado. Con el resultado del orgasmo bañando parte de su abdomen, Kazutaka le dejó caer con suavidad en el lecho.

Sumido en el agradable sopor producto del encuentro y la bebida, no tardó en quedarse dormido en la porción de lecho que le correspondía.

Ukyô rió sin medirse, sabiendo que nada sería capaz de resucitarle hasta transcurridas un buen montón de horas. Kazutaka se tendió sobre ella, despojándola previamente del delicado tejido de seda.

- Si querías que me pusiera a tono para acostarte conmigo, podrías haber sugerido que nos quedáramos solos – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, con la erección obtenida gracias a Ryu rozándole los muslos .  
- Me gustan los retos. Y tú eres el más difícil con el que me he topado.

Él la besó, primero con suavidad, luego devorándola, haciéndola suya.

No hacía falta que les dijera que, pese a su negativa de involucrarles en los asuntos secretos que iba a desempeñar varias plantas por debajo de aquella, agradecía que estuviesen allí con él.

Siempre agradecería su mera presencia aunque fuese así, haciéndole el amor a ella tras haber acabado con él.

Los movimientos resultantes de las sucesivas penetraciones se repartían por todo el colchón, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ryu, próximo a ellos, acusara las vibraciones.

Estaba completamente aletargado, pero sus oídos recogían los suficientes jadeos para que sonámbulamente su boca hablara sola, ajena a la desconexión del cerebro.

- Iros a un motel…

La pareja sonrió por el comentario una vez hubieron terminado. Ukyô se refugió entre el calor de su pecho, y acompañó en estado al primero en caer rendido.

Kazutaka volvió a quedarse en medio de los dos, con la mirada fija en el techo, concentrado en la oscilación pendular del océano.

Ellos eran su fuego, su esencia, pero no era suficiente.

Necesitaba más sangre, más almas. La fuerza negativa de su Shinigami.


	15. Capítulo 15: Condenado

**_Capítulo 15: Condenado_**

El _Queen Camelia_ no tardó en convertirse en uno de los navíos de lujos más conocidos por la alta sociedad asiática, festejando en sus excelentes instalaciones cuantas reuniones de categoría fueran posibles.

Cientos de personalidades ilustres desfilaron por sus salones, coronados de las arañas de cristal más finas y las alfombras más delicadas, a lo largo de los tres años transcurridos desde su inauguración.

La superficial dicha, gozo y disfrute de los afortunados, así como el trepidante ritmo de trabajo del personal al cargo, no dejaban demasiadas oportunidades para detenerse a observar qué había más allá del lujoso cascarón.

En efecto, cada vez que se atracaba en Hong Kong, una avalancha de turistas inundaban las pasarelas, penetrando en su interior para ser llevados al lejano Japón. La demanda de billetes era tal que se debían solicitar con varios meses de antelación.

No era tal vez la razón de mayor peso, pero muchos de los que habían sucumbido al influjo de la invitación aceptaban por la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia completamente prohibitiva para sus medios. Con cada escala en los puertos de la mastodóntica ciudad, dos discretos hombres acudían a sus callejuelas comerciales con una misión: hacer de cebos para atrapar lo que el doctor les imponía.  
Era fácil conseguir que una de las tantas jovencitas que deambulaban por Hong Kong se lanzara sin pensarlo al ofrecimiento de cubrir una vacante laboral en el crucero, prometiéndosele una considerable suma de dinero. El aliento de una mejor existencia, y la perspectiva de acabar envuelta en alguna mafia de prostitución de continuar allí, eran reclamos suficientes.

Muraki lo sabía. En cada trayecto de vuelta a Tokio solía obtener unas ocho o nueve personas, todas ellas destinadas a un fin concreto. No eran más que mercancía; sus órganos cotizarían en el mercado negro por una suma infinitamente mayor a lo que esas pobres chicas habían imaginado jamás.

Sin nadie que reclamara su desaparición en un país hiperpoblado y de notoria infravaloración a la feminidad, sus cartas habían sido echadas sin consentimiento.

Una de éstas tembló cuando las puertas del habitáculo donde había permanecido encerrada se abrieron, y dos sujetos la tomaron bruscamente por los brazos, arrastrándola. Se debatió, arañó y luchó por sujetarse a las lisas paredes, sin demasiado éxito.

La elevaron por los aires, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo y cerrándose otra compuerta a sus espaldas. Cuando alzó lentamente la cabeza, vio las suelas de unos zapatos impolutos, blanquísimos.

Su mirada ascendió, y a los zapatos siguieron las perneras de unos pantalones de pinza igualmente inmaculados. Y una bata larga. Luego unas manos. Finalmente, alcanzó a ver el rostro del que iba a ser su ejecutor.

En la aldea rural donde había pasado su infancia le habían enseñado a mostrar tanta veneración como desconfianza hacia los espíritus. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal era obra de los dioses, pero éstos podían ser benevolentes, o bien despiadados.

Al toparse con la mirada plateada de ese hombre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Su mágica apariencia invitaba a evadirse en cada pliegue de su piel, pero el instinto le advirtió del grave peligro que corría.

- ¡No me toques! –.

Kazutaka esbozó una sonrisa. Las mismas pautas de siempre. La misma mirada de animalillo asustado. Independientemente de su condición, todas sus víctimas reaccionaban igual.

- ¿Sabes dónde estás, querida? – preguntó con sobriedad -.

La chica comenzó a respirar angustiada. Cientos de leyendas urbanas cruzaron su mente.

- No te esfuerces en encontrar una respuesta, yo te la daré… Gracias a ti alguien asquerosamente rico al que nunca conocerás podrá vivir, pero…

El doctor se sentó a su lado, extrayendo de su bata un afilado escarpelo con el que rozó la mejilla de la muchacha, manando un hilo de sangre. Ella hizo el ademán de gritar, mas no se lo permitió, tapándole la boca sin delicadeza.

- Me temo que tendrás que pedir el premio por tu generosidad en el más allá.

La joven forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, mordiéndole. Cuando estuvo libre de la mano que la impedía, gritó tan alto como pudo. Irritado por el ruido y la resistencia, Muraki decidió que era momento de comenzar con su labor.

- Cállate. No lo soporto.

La sujetó por el cuello, obligándola a doblarlo hacia atrás, abriéndole la mandíbula. Una vez la tuvo sometida por su envergadura, le agarró la lengua, y de un corte enérgico y preciso, se la amputó.

Ella cayó en un infierno de dolor y pavor, incapaz de expresar otro sonido que no fuese el de los lastimeros quejidos que sin pretender seguía emitiendo. Kazutaka la arrastró hacia la mesa de operaciones más próxima, encendiendo las potentes luces y comprobando que contaba con todo el instrumental necesario.

- Si supieras lo complicado que es encontrar un donante adecuado… Estoy harto de desconsideradas como tú.

Y para dar paso a la extracción de las vísceras más cotizadas, puso fin al sufrimiento. La mató con rapidez, sin consideración, como un niño que destroza el juguete que ha dejado de gustarle.

La sintió dulce en su espíritu, y ardiente al tacto mientras diseccionaba su anatomía, colocando en los depósitos correspondientes los órganos a medida que los obtenía. Los pulmones, el riñón, el hígado… Y el más valorado de todos, uno que observó entre las manos con cierta frustración.

Ese corazón tampoco era adecuado, demasiado grande para la cavidad torácica de su paciente. Tsubaki necesitaba ser intervenida cuanto antes, prolongar la búsqueda sería equivalente a suministrarle una dosis de cianuro.

Una vez hubo terminado, contempló la carcasa vacía e inerte tendida sobre la fría superficie. Se quitó los guantes de látex ensangrentados, desechándolos. Salió de la cámara, dando las instrucciones pertinentes para que el cadáver fuese destruido, y que algunas de las vísceras tuviesen un destino diferente al habitual.

Llegarían, como cada mes, a la universidad de Kioto. Satomi las aceptaba sin hacer preguntas, encantado por contar con más muestras para sus experimentos de clonación.

En lo que al propio Kazutaka respectaba, le era indiferente quién recibiría las demás entrañas, o por cuánto acabarían siendo subastadas. Sólo le importaba la remuneración obtenida, porque en el amor, al igual que en la guerra, todo era válido.

Hasta insistir en burlar a la muerte.

* * *

Irene cerró las ventanas del espacioso camarote, colocando un ramillete de flores frescas en un jarrón de agua. Las acercó hasta la cama donde Tsubaki permanecía tendida, descansando de su debilidad congénita. La cuidaba con esmero y cariño cuál hermana mayor que no era, procurando que cada minuto de su enfermedad fuese lo menos duro posible.

- Hace un día precioso. Pediré que suban una silla y saldremos a cubierta a dar un paseo.  
- Aún me siento fatigada… Además, el doctor pronto vendrá a visitarme.

Su voz y su expresión cambiaban cada vez que hablaba de su ángel. Las pupilas de la adolescente se dilataban, y su frágil pecho se estremecía de meramente evocar el semblante divino.

La acompañante sonrió, cortando una flor y poniéndosela en la solapa del camisón.

- ¿No vas a decirle lo que sientes?

Tsubaki se sonrojó, mirando a la confidente con cierta añoranza.

- ¿Y qué conseguiré con eso? Él es un adulto, tener a una niña enamorada a su cargo no sería más que un estorbo.

Irene trató de animarla, cuchicheando.

- Cuando te hayas recuperado y crezcas un poco más, te obligaré a declararte. Podrías casarte al cumplir los dieciséis. ¡Imagínate! La señora Muraki. ¿No sería fantástico?

La enferma rió, dejándose llevar despierta por el sueño que únicamente a ella había confesado.

- De acuerdo, te prometo que lo haré, pero sólo si te quedas a mi lado para siempre.

Ella asintió, entrelazando los meñiques para dar forma al juramento. Seguían con los dedos unidos cuando el mencionado pidió permiso para entrar.

- Buenos días – dijo con su grave voz -. ¿Cómo te encuentras, _Dama de las Camelias_?

Tsubaki respondió, despejándose la espalda para ser auscultada.

- Mejor que anoche, pero me siento muy cansada.

Irene desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de marcharse discretamente. Antes de conseguirlo, Kazutaka le habló.

- Quisiera hablar contigo en privado. ¿Podrías acudir a mi camarote?

La antaño vendedora ambulante accedió, dejándoles a solas y recorriendo el pasillo hasta el habitáculo donde el médico residía durante los viajes. Nunca había estado en los aposentos privados de Muraki, así que la cohibición la abrumó.

El orden y la penumbra reinaban en la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, y sus ojos, tras haberse acostumbrado a la falta de luz, detectaron las hermosas formas de una muñeca de porcelana.

La tomó entre los brazos, acariciando los suaves tirabuzones rubios y su traje de terciopelo morado. Se preguntó que significado podría tener para un hombre como ése semejante objeto. Se entretuvo un buen rato en los detalles que hacían de Verónica un ejemplar magnífico, como sus pestañas de pelo natural o las incrustaciones de brillantes en los minúsculos zapatos de charol, hasta que el inquilino acudió a la cita.

Vestido más informal que de costumbre, sin corbata ni regios uniformes, Muraki dejó el instrumental médico y tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta? – quiso saber -.

Ella asintió.

- Es preciosa… Pero me preguntaba por qué la tiene.

Analizó a la joven de cerca. Aunque era algo mayor que Tsubaki, su constitución era semejante. El estado de salud de la chica era óptimo, así como las circunstancias que la rodeaban.

- Adoro las muñecas – le explicó, tomando a Verónica para dejarla en lugar seguro -. Son bellas, delicadas, y nunca ponen objeciones. Se limitan a obedecer con esos fríos ojos de vidrio anclados en mí…

Irene, ajena a las maquinaciones del doctor, fijó su atención en los iris sobrenaturales que ante si tenía. Kazutaka la sumió lentamente en un trance hipnótico, poniendo en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos en su estudio sobre los influjos mentales.

Le colocó el cabello como si fuese una enorme niña de porcelana, susurrándole al oído.

- A mi orden despertarás y nada recordarás. Pero esta noche, cuando la Dama de las Camelias se halle sumida en profundo sueño, acudirás a mí. Te estaré esperando.

La muchacha se sobresaltó poco después, encontrándose en esa cama junto al médico con Verónica de carabina. La pregunta que recibió a continuación la pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Te encargarás de distraerla entonces?

Suponiendo que el cansancio le había llevado al lapsus, afirmó, pensando que acababan de zanjar una conversación sobre Tsubaki.

- No se preocupe. Es usted muy amable, doctor.

Hizo una cortés reverencia y regresó junto a su amiga. Tal y como le había ordenado su titiritero, nada recordaba, limitándose a emplear lo que restaba de día en peinar a la princesa de su devoción, permaneciendo a su lado en todo momento.

Cuando al llegar la noche se metieron bajo las sábanas y se dispusieron a dormir, ninguna de las dos sabía que no volverían a estar juntas.

Los párpados de Irene se abrieron mecánicamente, incorporándose en la cama y saliendo como una autómata del camarote. Su única guía hacia las zonas secretas del barco, en las que por supuesto nunca había estado, era el mensaje que resonaba en el interior de su cabeza.

_Ven a mí_

_Ven a mí_

Nadie pudo explicar cómo la encantadora chica de compañía de Tsubaki había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, convirtiéndose la desgracia en un cúmulo de supersticiones que la tripulación de abordo se encargó de propagar.

Apenado por el suceso, Kakyôin no soltaba la mano de su hija, terriblemente exhausta de tanto llorar tras un día entero sin saber qué había sido de ella. Con la nueva llegada de la noche, al fin recibió la noticia que tanto había esperado.

Kazutaka Muraki, su hombre de confianza, anunció que la intervención podría ser ejecutada en aguas internacionales.

- Señor, hemos conseguido un donante. Vamos a trasladarla a la sala de operaciones.

* * *

En el moderno hospital de Tokio, la llegada de Tsubaki a la planta de post-operatorio fue recibida con alegría, pero también con cierto recelo por haber sido sometida a un tratamiento que en el país estaba considerado ilegal.

Sin embargo, las enfermeras la trataron con amabilidad, y en apenas unas semanas la mejoría fue notoria. Emocionado por el resultado, Kakyôin no dudó en cubrir a su empleado de elogios, encajando incluso de buen grado su propuesta de continuar con la mercadería de órganos, haciendo de ello la principal fuente de ingresos del grupo comercial.

Lo cierto era que tras perder a su mujer y temer durante años por la suerte de su hija, sólo le importaba el bienestar de ésta.

Tsubaki sonrío, apoyada su espalda sobre el mullido respaldo. La habitación del centro sanitario estaba repleta de camelias y demás regalos llegados de todas partes, pero la desaparición de Irene seguía pesándole.

- No te pongas triste, pequeña – le dijo su padre, consolándola -. Pronto te habrás recuperado, y eso es lo importante.

Ella asintió, mirando a Muraki, el cuál estaba sumido en la lectura de unas analíticas.

Aunque ansiaba decirle lo mucho que le quería, Irene había roto su promesa. Ya no estaría para siempre con ella, por lo que no se sentía con fuerzas como para sincerarse. Así que aceptó la realidad, tomando dos decisiones…

No permitiría que el doctor lo supiera hasta el momento oportuno, y jamás volvería a creer en la amistad.

- Gracias – respondió -.

Kazutaka les oía, haciéndoles caso omiso. Sólo eran dos piezas más en el planteamiento de su venganza. De pronto, la voz de la enfermera jefe le alertó. La mujer entró a la habitación, buscándole exclusivamente a él.

- Doctor, acuda a la séptima planta, es urgente.

Se ajustó las gafas, tratando de rechazar la petición con profesionalidad.

- Me temo que no será posible, está fuera de mi jurisdicción.

Sabiendo que llevaba razón, la enfermera insistió, hablándole con respecto y en tono confidencial.

- Considérelo… Creo que la paciente es conocido suyo. No dejó de repetir su nombre mientras la trasladaban a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Muraki pidió permiso para abandonar sus competencias. Al salir al pasillo y dar con el nombre de la hospitalizada en el registro de entrada, se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Ignorando las normas de civismo propias del centro, echó a correr con toda la velocidad que sus piernas pudieron reunir.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que Ukyô despertó. Kazutaka, el cuál no se había movido del espacio delimitado por biombos esterilizados, esperaba con paciencia.

Lo primero que sintió al volver en sí fue el amargo sabor del oxígeno, proveniente del tubo que le habían incrustado para provenir fallos respiratorios, y una dulce alegría por tenerle a su lado. Le dolía el cuerpo, costándole grandes esfuerzos articular palabras.

- Apenas sé qué ha pasado… - murmuró -.

Su prometido estaba serio y callado como una tumba. Su organismo había sufrido el primero de los colapsos que con efectividad había previsto. Aunque seguramente con los cuidados pertinentes y descanso no tardaría en salir de allí, era un aviso irrefutable, la señal del apresurado paso del tiempo y sus irreversibles consecuencias.

- Te desmayaste en el despacho, tus compañeros fueron los que llamaron a la ambulancia. Ordené que analizaran algunas muestras en el laboratorio cuando antes, pero no te preocupes. Tendrás que permanecer aquí una temporada para mantenerte en observación.

Suspiró, siendo más consecuente de su precario bienestar que el mismo Muraki. Posó la mano sobre la suya.

- Dime la verdad.

Él se incorporó, molesto e irritado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ukyô¿Qué es mejor sacarte de este hospital y tratarte por mi cuenta? Los del gabinete no logran encontrar una explicación coherente al deterioro de tus órganos y yo me niego a dársela.

Le vio apretar los puños con rabia, procediendo a tranquilizarle, algo que sólo ella era capaz de conseguir.

- Vete.  
- ¿Adónde¿A Kioto?

Asintió.

- Me dijiste que ibas a ir este fin de semana. Estaré bien, no lo retrases por mí.

La miró tan intensamente que podría haberla devastado en llamas.

- Si tienes otra crisis y no te atienden con rapidez por incoherencia de diagnósticos, podría ser demasiado tarde.  
- No va a pasar nada. ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

Él, resignado, negó con la cabeza.

- Me prometiste que me salvarías. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, seguiré esperando porque creo en ti.

Rodeado por infinidad de aparatos y la frialdad del entorno, Kazutaka la besó en la frente. Era bien entrada la madrugada, si se daba prisa podría coger el primer tren bala.

No quiso prolongar la despedida más de lo necesario. Mientras tomaba un taxi hacia la estación central de Tokio, su furia fue incrementándose.

Como una bestia acorralada ante lo que más temía, se vio impulsado a embestir de frente, haciendo de la crueldad un escudo con el que protegerse de los golpes.

* * *

Satomi releyó el importe del cheque, estallando en una risa histérica.

- Se trata de una broma¿no¡Con esto no puedo pagar ni una tercera parte de las facturas! – inquirió -.

Kazutaka se mostró firme. Con cada visita, aquel sujeto responsable directo de su alumbramiento le resultaba más repulsivo.

- Conténtese con el pago en muestras que le hago. Nadie podrá proveerle de tantas y en buen estado sin trámites.

El académico se secó el sudor fruto del nerviosismo. No quería volver a pasar por una auditoría y ver peligrar su puesto, minada ya la escasa reputación que como científico conservaba.

- Sigo sin comprender el motivo por el que no puedes realizar tu estudio en otro laboratorio. ¿El hospital donde trabajas no está lo suficientemente capac…?

Muraki no le dejó terminar, tomándole de las solapas de la bata y empujándole contra la mesa.

- Si valora su vida, no vuelva a exigirme justificaciones.  
- ¿Me estás amenazando? – inquirió entre asombrado y aterrado .  
- Tenga paciencia. Cuando obtenga resultados, le haré famoso. Usted tendrá el reconocimiento que siempre ha deseado. No podemos abandonar ahora que nos encontramos tan cerca.

Satomi le obligó a soltarle, zafándose de sus poderosos puños.

- ¿Cuándo me traerás lo que falta?  
- Antes de que el mes acabe. Argumente los gastos si le inquieren, improvise. Tendrá noticias mías cuando sea oportuno.

El profesor se quedó mirando el campus desierto a través de las ventanas. Se desahogó tirando al suelo un grupo de probetas, derramándose los líquidos contenidos por doquier. Uno a uno, los órganos que servían de base a su investigación iban muriendo, haciéndole fracasar en el encuentro de aquella clave que le llevó, hacía casi treinta años, a crear de la nada.

Varios metros por debajo, Muraki abandonó la Universidad sin pasar por su laboratorio. Tenía planeado dedicar la totalidad del día contiguo al mantenimiento artificial de Saki.

La luna llena brillaba en el firmamento, iluminando su avanzar por las adoquinadas calles de la ciudad imperial. El viento arrastraba las hojas caídas, formando remolinos a la entrada de Kokakurô, donde las estaciones no existían y el mundo parecía dejar de girar.

Ni siquiera el aura magistral encerrada en el recinto podía apaciguarle. La encargada mostró alivio al verle entrar, apresurándose a presentarle ante el dueño legítimo del viejo caserón.

- Señor, el joven doctor acaba de llegar.  
- Haz que venga.

Siguió fumando, conteniendo a base de humo de tabaco el profundo disgusto que le invadía. Se había enterado del percance por una llamada telefónica de Ukyô, pasando la totalidad del día sin conocer cuál era el paradero de Kazutaka.

Aunque sabía que él siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, y que únicamente regresaba al que fuese su refugio envuelto en el manto de las estrellas, ello no restaba intensidad a su enfado.

El recién llegado deslizó las puertas correderas, procurándoles intimidad. Oriya no se inmutó, permaneciendo de espaldas de cara al jardín. Ante tan hostil recibimiento, el médico poco hizo por ocultar su creciente crispación.

- Será mejor que me vaya directamente a dormir.

Finalmente le encaró, dolido. Dejó la pipa sobre los escalones y penetró en la instancia.

- ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre por ella¡Podrías haber venido antes, hacerme llegar una nota, o algo! - No quiero hablar de eso.

Desde que se conocieran, había tratado de ayudarle y, en cierto modo, ampararle del dolor alentándole a que se entregara a sus utópicas ambiciones. Pero en ese instante, Ryu no aguantó más, soltando de una tajada todo lo que tenía condensado en su interior.

- ¡Abre los ojos, Muraki! – gritó -. ¡Déjate de jugar a ser dios y aprovecha la vida que tienes, y que has gastado vilmente en vengarte de un muerto! Tienes que ser realista, Ukyô está grave, tú mismo me has dicho que no le queda demasiado. ¿Por qué no renuncias a tus delirios de grandeza, y en lugar de meterte en ese laboratorio pasas junto a ella todos los momentos posibles, antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Por primera vez en todo lo que la relación de ambos había durado, Ryu le vio no ya como el hombre por el que tanto apego sentía, sino como el ser grotesco que tantas almas había sesgado.

El aura ficticia de Kazutaka se enervó, envolviéndole una energía densa, y su rostro dibujó un rictus perfecto de odio.

- Ukyô no va a morir – susurró -.

Paralizado por el repentino miedo, Oriya le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, dominándose. Permanecieron confrontados por segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que el doctor avanzó en dirección a las afueras.

- ¿Dónde pretendes ir? – volvió a preguntar -.

La respuesta fue tan sincera que se le clavó en el corazón.

- Necesito cobrarme otra víctima. No quiero que tengas que pagar por mi sed de sangre si pierdo los estribos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el tatami, desesperado. De los tres papeles del triángulo, el suyo era el peor, destinado a ser espectador de una tragedia en la que no podía tener parte activa, tan sólo esperar y callar, guardar secretos y más secretos.

Muraki se perdió por los laberintos de Kioto, salpicados de rincones oscuros en el perímetro inicial de los bosques. Sólo las pocas mujeres de la noche que no trabajan bajo los techos del clandestino local de citas acudían a esos parajes; él lo sabía perfectamente.

Una joven le distinguió, acercándose a él para ofrecer sus servicios.

- ¿Quieres algo de compañía? – dijo, iniciando la transacción .  
- Ignoras hasta qué punto te necesito – respondió él, clavando los labios en su cuello -.

La prostituta, acostumbrada al pasional desahogo de muchos clientes, no opuso resistencia al ser conducida hacia un cerezo cercano. Correspondió a los movimientos certeros de él con gemidos sobreactuados, esperando que todo acabara pronto para, quizás, obtener un pago elevado y dar por terminada la jornada.

Pero su suerte no era esa. La luna se tiñó de sangre cuando el suelo quedó mojado de carmesí, derramándose la esencia de la joven a borbotones, siendo aspirada su alma.

Kazutaka se recreó en la única secuencia capaz de otorgarle paz absoluta y efímera. No la había llevado hasta ahí por azar, ese árbol era tan sanguinario como él, un vampiro que recibía con agrado todas sus ofrendas al enterrar junto a sus raíces todos los cuerpos que ya no le servían, regalando a la vista flores eternamente rojas.

Como en cada ocasión anterior, procedió a ocultar a la maltrecha mujer, pero a diferencia de crímenes anteriores, no estaba solo.

A pocos metros, un muchacho presenciaba el macabro espectáculo. Se había escapado de casa para despejarse en el frescor de la noche, huyendo de la maldición a la que su familia le había condenado.

Su nombre era Hisoka Kurosaki, mas a Muraki no le importaba. El único hecho relevante era que había presenciado lo que nunca debió, y debía pagar por ello.

Contempló su hermoso rostro de facciones quasi femeninas, sus enormes ojos brillantes, y su esbelto cuerpo de virginal adolescente.

- Eres afortunado, chico… Demasiado hermoso para compartir la misma suerte que esa vulgar ramera. Tú mereces un trato especial.

Le tomó abruptamente, tirándole al suelo y posándose sobre él. Horrorizado por la mirada demente de aquel sujeto, pidió ayuda a pleno pulmón.

Nadie acudió a socorrerle.

Kazutaka le rasgó la ropa a tirones, dejándole completamente desnudo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a regar las mejillas del joven cuando le fueron dictadas más palabras envenenadas.

- Sería una lástima morir virgen¿verdad? Tranquilo, yo le pondré remedio.  
- ¡No¡Déjame!

Sus gritos de pavor se mezclaron con otros de placer, acongojándole la mezcla de impulsos contrapuestos. La boca del raptor recorría su juvenil miembro erecto, obligándole a jadear, debatiéndose en no asimilar los estímulos.

- Vamos, dame lo que quiero ver… - continuó Muraki, masturbándole con celeridad -. El último y desesperado rayo de luz que emite un alma antes de perecer…

Hisoka gimió, llenándole la mano de la blanquecina sustancia al fin extraída. Al haberle llevado al orgasmo, su espíritu estaba alterado hasta el límite, condición indispensable para que el conjuro fuese efectivo.

Se manchó los dedos de la sangre que aún empapaba la corteza del cerezo, y con esa mezcla de esencias tan representativas, comenzó a dibujar sobre su cuerpo los kanjis de la maldición.

El chico sentía que la piel le abrasaba a cada trazo, dejándose la garganta en más gritos inútiles hasta que las cuerdas vocales se rindieron.

Invocando a los entes que bailaban a su alrededor, Kazutaka lanzó el hechizo.

Le condenó a un morir lento en el que no sería consciente de lo que había pasado. No recordaría lo ocurrido, pero quedaría ligado a él por un sutil vínculo, sirviéndole, obedeciéndole.

Contempló satisfecho su obra, escenificada en el tierno cuerpo al que acababa de masacrar con exquisito gusto.

Y rió, porque esa era la mejor muñeca que había conseguido, por encima de todas las demás. Una a la que había atado a la muerte, y que le seguiría incluso después de ésta.

_Este juego de pasión se desmorona,  
soy el origen de tu autodestrucción.  
Las venas se te marcan de pavor, la oscuridad te envuelve,  
y te conduce hacia tu muerte.  
Pruébame y verás que necesitas más.  
Dedícate a asimilar la manera en la que te estoy matando.  
Arrástrate, más deprisa,  
obedece a tu amo.  
Tu vida se consume,  
obedece a tu amo.  
Soy el amo de las marionetas, manejo tus cuerdas,  
controlo tu mente y destrozo tus sueños.  
Te he cegado, ya no puedes ver nada,  
clama mi nombre, que yo te oiré gritar.  
clama mi nombre… que yo te oiré gritar._

_Metallica, "Master of puppets"._


	16. Capítulo 16: Predestinación final

_**Capítulo 16: Predestinación (final)**_

Ukyô terminó de deshacer la pequeña maleta que había llevado consigo. Pese a la insistencia de los demás había llegado a Kokakurô por su propio pie, sin dejar que nadie acudiera a buscarla y transportara sus pertenencias.

Bastante herida se sentía por haber tenido que renunciar a la vida que había construido como para permitirlo. Aquella primera crisis sufrida en medio del despacho no resultó ser una simple caída debida a la tensión laboral. Las visitas al hospital se incrementaron, las bajas temporales se convirtieron en frecuentes y, dado que su inexplicable estado de salud le impedía ejercer como en el pasado, decidió presentar voluntariamente la baja antes de aceptar una carta de despido.

Sin fuerzas ni ánimos para permanecer en la capital, decidió invertir la herencia recibida de sus padres en comprar una sencilla vivienda a las afueras de Kioto. Dicho dinero le permitía dedicar los días al jardín, sin mayor preocupación que la de preservarse hasta que llegara el momento.

El juramento de Kazutaka flotaba en el aire como el aroma de los cerezos, alentándole a seguir siendo la mujer que ocultaba con extrovertismo, simpatía y coraje lo deteriorado de su interior. Pero hasta las criaturas más resistentes necesitaban un paréntesis de apacibilidad.

Ya no le quedaba familia en la que resguardarse, ocupando Oriya y las magníficas instalaciones que coordinaba ese vacío. Por tercer año consecutivo desde que renunciara a la abogacía se dispuso a pasar una semana al amparo de su anfitrión, el cuál la trataba con privilegios semejantes a los de la antigua corte imperial.

Ryu abrió lentamente la puerta corredera, encontrándola de rodillas guardando su ropa. Se sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y procedió a recibirla como era costumbre. Aunque vivían de nuevo en la misma ciudad, Ukyô gustaba de total independencia. Sólo sabía de ella en sus cortas vacaciones anuales, o en anecdóticas llamadas telefónicas.

Muchos se preguntaban quién era realmente, incluso especulaban sobre si sería la candidata a contraer matrimonio con el joven señor, o se trataba de una concubina más. A él poco le importaba la palabrería de sus empleados. Se limitó a estrechar entre los brazos a su mejor amiga, demostrándole que el cariño y confianza que hacia ella profesaba no había hecho sino incrementarse desde la noche en la que la conoció fortuitamente.

- En momentos como este lamento estar prometida.  
- Siempre te lo digo. Tengo el equipaje escondido en los arbustos, esperando a que te decidas para fugarnos.

Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos hasta que rompieron a reír.

- Yo seré Thelma, y tú Louise – agregó la invitada .  
- Huyendo del mundo, desencantados de los hombres – replicó él -.

Ryu espació las carcajadas hasta que estas fueron remitiendo. Suspiró, ya relajado del ajetreo cotidiano. Desde que Muraki se marchara a vivir a Tokio, sólo reía cuando ella estaba presente.

- ¿Puedo serte sincera?  
- Claro. - Te noto demasiado apagado.

No hizo ademán alguno de desmentirlo. Se sentía cansado, gris, oxidado. Como un muñeco que se daba cuerda a sí mismo obligándose a seguir funcionando. La incertidumbre del paso del tiempo y lo que esto implicaba pesaba en su aura, afectándole física y anímicamente.

- Estoy bien, necesito desconectar un poco, solamente eso. La recepción del Embajador acabó anoche, ahora tú eres la protagonista – indicó, esforzándose por hacer su estancia lo más agradable posible -.

Ella se incorporó, vistiéndose con un kimono ligero que le habían dejado preparado sobre un biombo de bambú.

- ¿Sabes qué? Como clienta habitual tengo una queja. Podrías tomarlo como una sugerencia para mejorar el negocio.

Oriya le tendió la mano para dirigirse juntos a las termas y pasear hasta la hora de la cena.

- No irás a pedirme que restaure los suelos¿verdad? Saldría una fortuna.  
- Algo mucho mejor… Hay demasiadas mujeres al servicio de tus comensales. ¿Pero y qué pasa con tus invitadas¿No tenemos derecho a un poco de compañía masculina?

Él fingió una pose seductora, ayudándola a bajar los escalones.

- Me ofendes. Creía que con mis encantos te satisfacía.

Comprobando que ella volvería a reír en breve, irguió la cabeza e imitó a Muraki en dicción y tono de voz.

- Le rebanaré el cuello a todo aquel que se atreva a tocarte en mi presencia.

Logró el efecto buscado, brotando la risa de sus finos labios. Ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban en posición de convertir en broma los oscuros secretos que el doctor encerraba, pintando con sangre ajena el escenario donde deambulaban en ansias de un futuro mejor.

Caminaron entre los setos, admirando la belleza de las flores y el cantar de las aves silvestres. Ukyô se detuvo a la orilla del lago, contemplando su reflejo. Se arrodilló, tocando la superficie con los dedos y rompiendo la imagen en miles de ondas.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá?  
- No lo sé. Ayer pasó la noche en su habitación, pero no llegué a verle. Hace mucho tiempo que únicamente intercambiamos las palabras justas.

Terminó por sentarse en la hierba, absorta en la recomposición del reflejo una vez que la superficie del agua se estabilizó. Por mucho que se esforzara en aparentar tranquilidad, alojaba una densa pena, y los presagios indicaban que ésta no desaparecería.

- A veces le detesto por tratarte tan fríamente.

Ryu tomó asiento a su lado, pasándole lentamente un brazo sobre sus estrechos hombros.

- No le culpes, es lo que yo quería que ocurriese – le dijo con lentitud -. - Pero no se da cuenta del daño que te hace.

Cortó una brizna de hierba próxima, llevándosela a la boca para mordisquearla.

- Él sabe perfectamente que lo que más me heriría es que dejase de venir a Kokakurô. No tienes de qué preocuparte, hace mucho que asimilé que eso es lo único que puedo obtener de Kazutaka.

La chica reflexionó sus palabras, cobijándose en el torso portentoso de su confidente.

- Ya nada volverá a ser como antes… - murmuró con un nudo en la garganta -. Por mi culpa os habéis distanciado.

El sabor de la hierba se tornó tan amargo como la apreciación hecha.

_Ukyô no va a morir_

Cerró los ojos, evitando recordar esa noche en la que un atisbo de pánico se apoderó de él. A cada día que pasaba, Muraki se encerraba más en si mismo, ni siquiera Oriya podía hacer demasiado por paliar su conducta violenta y desenfrenada. Estaba al tanto de muchas maquinaciones, pero imaginar cuántas otras permanecerían al margen su conocimiento le provocaba vértigo.

La estrechó, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. La luna ya asomaba a lo lejos, y cientos de luciérnagas les volaban alrededor, trazando maravillosos halos dorados.

- Eres la única que puede curar sus heridas – le susurró -. Los Dioses han visto que he hecho todo cuanto está en mi mano, pero su corazón sólo te pertenece a ti. - Ryu…

Posó un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que hablara.

- No digas nada. Cuando todo haya acabado y os caséis tendremos que separarnos. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, por eso entre nosotros no hay hipocresía que valga. Pase lo que pase, nunca podré agradecerte que no me obligases a apartarme antes de tiempo.

Ukyô ahogó un sollozo sobre su pecho, encontrando consuelo en sus cálidas caricias.

- Eres una mujer increíble. Ojalá me hubiese enamorado de ti y no de él.

Permanecieron callados varios minutos. Las cigarras canturreaban, entonando una melodía veraniega asociada al sofocante calor japonés. Divisó nuevas luces a lo lejos provenientes del caserón, animándola a olvidar lo sucedido y disfrutar de la velada.

- Ya lo han preparado todo. ¿Quieres cenar en su habitación y esperarle allí?  
- ¿No vas a unirte a nosotros?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer… Y he de entrenar, perderé la forma si dejo pasar otra sesión.

Se secó las mejillas, aceptando su ayuda para ponerse en pie. Le acompañó hasta el templo una vez deshecho el camino, y tras dejarle a solas con las katanas y rituales entró a la habitación que pertenecía a su novio formal.

La misma pulcritud siniestra y milimétrica que le había rodeado desde niño. La misma sobriedad en el entorno. Las mismas muñecas macabras mirándola desde los estantes.

Fue como si se hubiese transportado varias décadas hacia atrás y estuviese entrando en la mansión que los Muraki por aquel entonces ocupaban. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde el primer encuentro de ambos, y sin embargo nada había cambiado en realidad.  
La comida aguardaba sobre unas esterillas en el tatami, colocada con esmero por formas y colores, pero no quiso probarla. En lugar de ello se dijo que tenía derecho a descubrir qué era lo que se ocultaba tras aquella perfección.

Revolvió cajones, sacando camisas y carpetas de documentos, esparciéndolos por los suelos de caña y sobre la mesita auxiliar. Los minutos volaron, sumergiéndose en una entropía de papeles que por su complejidad era incapaz de comprender. Exasperada por los gráficos, las anotaciones y demás, desvió la atención hacia la niña de porcelana que siempre la había cautivado, precisamente aquélla que él no le dejaba tocar.

Verónica, con sus rubios tirabuzones, sus inertes ojos de vidrio y sus ropas de terciopelo exquisitamente colocadas, pareció estremecerse cuando la tomó entre los brazos. Quiso vencer lo inexpresivo de su gesto a base de mimarla, como si fuese a cobrar vida de un momento a otro.

Al forzar ligeramente el cuello para colocarlo notó que éste cedía a la presión. Las pulsaciones se dispararon cuando al extraer la cabeza completa del tronco vio que la muñeca era hueca, y que sus entrañas de porcelana custodiaban el más preciado de los tesoros.

Extrajo un pedazo de cartón viejo, amarillento por los años. Tenía una fecha apuntada en su reverso con caligrafía anticuada.

- 1925… - leyó en alto -.

Al mirar el reverso comprobó que se trataba de una fotografía. La imagen mostraba a un hombre postrado sobre una cama de hospital. Tenía la cara parcialmente vendada y su extrema delgadez le daba un aire frágil que conmovía.

¿Por qué guardaba celosamente algo así¿Por qué la ocultaba en el interior de la muñeca?

Kazutaka abrió las puertas correderas, accediendo a la dependencia por el jardín. Se la encontró de espaldas, viendo desde lo alto el hallazgo que Ukyô había hecho.

- Creí haberte dicho que no la tocaras – le dijo, en referencia a Verónica -.

Ella se giró. Le tomó de la mano y tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado. No se iba a dejar persuadir por regaños que una adulta como ella no podía tolerar.

- Estoy cansada de querer creerte y no encontrar motivos para hacerlo.

Se quitó las gafas y la chaqueta, procediendo a aflojarse la corbata para ponerse cómodo.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Ukyô le miró sin dejar de sostener la fotografía entre los dedos.

- Yo no soy como Ryu. No voy a callarme y marchitar de pena por tu indiferencia. Dime quién es él y por qué tanto misterio a su alrededor.

Kazutaka contempló al joven que desde adolescente había constituido su particular obsesión. Agotados los recursos para persuadirla, finalmente cedió.

- Era un antiguo paciente de mi abuelo. Durante tres años subsistió sin ningún alimento, sobreviviendo a varios intentos de suicidio. Tras haber analizado la documentación de los archivos, sólo puedo sonsacar una afirmación… ese hombre poseía un cuerpo perfecto.

Ella frunció el ceño, angustiada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- No fue un humano corriente. Aunque logró morir, sus células tenían un prodigioso poder de regeneración, una sangre sobrenatural… Él es la clave, Ukyô.  
- ¿La clave de qué?

Le quitó el cartón lentamente, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos para acercarlo al suyo.

- Tu salvación y mi paz. Le he estado buscando sin descanso, y presiento que pronto acudirá a mí. Cuando lo haga podré llevar a cabo el experimento que he preparado durante toda mi vida… Me vengaré de mi hermano y tú te librarás de la malformación de tu código.  
- Pero si has dicho que… está muerto… - repitió, temblorosa -.

La besó en los labios para calmarla.

- Por eso vendrá a mí. Le he visto en sueños, los entes me dicen que continúa ligado a este mundo. Seguiré derramando sangre hasta que el Shinigami acuda desde el Más Allá.

Ukyô finalmente pareció vislumbrar la luz. Un peso terrible cayó sobre sus hombros al ser consciente de la cantidad de cadáveres que su cura había ocasionado.

Pese a ello, se sintió tranquila por conocer la pura realidad.

- Estaba en lo cierto… el rojo es tu color – susurró, tocando la pulida superficie de los pendientes de Kazutaka .  
- Toma algo y descansa. Necesitas reponerte.

Le hizo caso, agotada espiritualmente. Ingirió las pequeñas cantidades que su estómago pudo asimilar y se dejó arropar por él. Muraki permaneció al lado del futón hasta que cayó rendida.

Recogió los documentos y los clasificó por tipología, guardando la foto en una carpeta junto a los informes correspondientes. Una vez estuvo todo adecentado volvió a besarla en la frente. Dedicó un breve intervalo a contemplarla mientras sopesaba todo lo que le había dicho, e improvisó una alternativa para lo que restaba de noche.

Necesitaba alejarse por unas horas, pero antes había algo que debía zanjar. Sin hacer ruido la dejó en su habitación, llevando consigo la bandeja con la cena que había sobrado. Tal y como supuso, las velas del templo seguían encendidas.

Tomó asiento en las escalinatas que conducían al mismo y se dispuso a esperarle mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Oriya no tardó en sentir su presencia, secándose el sudor y dejando la espada sobre su soporte.

- Deberías ir con ella. Ha venido justo en estas fechas para coincidir contigo – comentó, admirando el firmamento -.

Kazutaka soltó una bocanada de humo, cruzando las piernas.

- Está dormida y yo padezco de insomnio. Si no te apetece mi compañía no tienes más que decirlo.

Acabó por sentarse en el peldaño contiguo, reparando en las piezas y el sake que había traído.

- Prefiero que me ayudes a darle cuenta a esto – afirmó, tomando unos palillos con soltura -.

Ambos comieron en silencio, aceptando el mero hecho de estar allí como el diálogo más transcendente que pudieran emprender. Ryu le sirvió de la bebida, degustando él lo caliente del alcohol de arroz. Se había terminado la dosis cuando Muraki le hizo una pregunta delicada.

- ¿Tú la quieres?

Sorprendido por la cuestión, bebió su cazo y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas.

- Querer a alguien es muy subjetivo. La afinidad no tendría que medirse en grados.  
- No te andes con rodeos.

Oriya le miró a los ojos, primero al artificial que él mismo había implantado, luego al plateado que le fascinase una tarde cualquiera durante sus años de universitario.

- Si te refieres a que daría todo lo que tengo por hacerla feliz, la respuesta es afirmativa. Ahora explícame a que viene tanto interés.

Se sirvió otra copa de sake y se la bebió de un trago.

- Prométeme que si llegara a ocurrirme algo, cuidarás de ella.

Su antiguo amante esbozó una sonrisa agridulce.

- Con mi sensibilidad a las ánimas tendría que soportar a tu fantasma reprochándome eternamente que la desposara en tu lugar - hizo ademán de bromear -.

El doctor nada añadió, limitándose a ponerse en pie y alejarse del templo con dirección indefinida. Ryu interpretó aquella petición como un bálsamo para sus cicatrices, pues sabía que Muraki acababa de dejar en sus manos el bien que más preciaba, lo cuál sólo podía significar algo…

Que pese a todo, en vinculo forjado entre ellos dos era irrompible.

* * *

No había vuelto a pisar los dominios de su familia desde el asesinato de Gemmei. La inercia, unida a la curiosidad y al deseo de aislarse durante unas horas, hizo que caminara entre la oscuridad de las calles hasta la que había sido su casa.

Le habían llegado rumores sobre el abandono de las dependencias. Los familiares lejanos que ahora la regentaban no residían allí, pues afirmaban que la mansión estaba maldita. Al asomarse a las vallas que delimitaban los terrenos observó que los setos y matorrales crecían sin control, y que algunas de las ventanas habían sido apedreadas desde lo lejos.

Caminó por el perímetro del jardín, apartando cuantas ramas encontró taponando su salida secreta. Cuando era mucho más joven solía escapar por ahí para saciar su sed en los mundanos callejones, y dado que nadie llegó a sospechar a tiempo el hueco seguía intacto.

Bordeó el exterior de la vivienda, divisando los desperfectos en la madera y la urgente necesidad de pulir y barnizar aquellas paredes exteriores. Mas ya no era asunto suyo y no sentía ningún tipo de apego por los recuerdos que todavía conservaba.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y anduvo hacia los bosques privados, tan frondosos que tanto él como Ukyô se habían extraviado en sus lindes la noche de su "séptimo cumpleaños". Las hojas crujían al paso, las criaturas salvajes enmudecían y los espectros que deambulaban por entre las copas aguardaban expectantes cada uno de sus movimientos.

En lo alto de una colina se apoyó junto a la corteza de un árbol y contempló la luna. Estaba hermosa, grande y brillante, vigilándole desde lo alto. Kazutaka apretó los puños y golpeó el tronco del roble, descargando su impotencia.

- ¡Dame más poder, Suzaku¡Te entregaré más almas, insúflame tus facultades! – rugió -.

La luz que le bañaba se tornó rojiza, y sintió como si le quemara la superficie cutánea. Rió satisfecho por el efecto de su plegaria, recibiendo las atenciones de la Diosa en un nuevo otorgamiento de privilegios. Levitó sobre el suelo mientras una corriente de energía le atravesaba, afinando sus sentidos hasta el límite.

Necesitaba arrebatar más vidas, sobrepasar la frontera de lo razonable hasta desequilibrar los recuentos del Rey Enma. Sólo cuando en la otra dimensión escucharan los ecos de su gutural risa habría alcanzado los objetivos.  
Cuando la transfusión hubo cesado miró a su alrededor, distinguiendo cómo por doquier manaban pequeños fuegos fatuos, residuos de almas que continuaban vagando sin saber a dónde ir. Sobre las gruesas raíces de otro árbol próximo un remolino de dichas auras se formó, girando en un punto concreto.

Escuchó una voz que le llamaba. Movido por unos instintos sobrenaturales comenzó a escarbar en la tierra, apartando la capa de hojarasca y humus. Una forma humanoide no tardó en dibujarse, resurgiendo de su improvisada tumba.

Sus conocimientos forenses le permitieron delimitar, a juzgar por los signos del cadáver, que aquella muchacha debía llevar muerta cerca de veinticuatro horas. Era bella y de constitución delgada, con una cabellera lacia que le caía por la cintura. Su rostro manchado de los efluvios forestales no reflejaba el tormento que la había llevado al suicidio.

El cúmulo de energía pujaba por retornar a su recipiente original, y él lo sintió. Ese alma errante reclamaba volver a María, la dueña que había decidido abandonar una vida que sólo le ocasionaba dolor. La magia de los escenarios no compensaba la presión a la que su madrastra la sometía, evidenciando aquella falta de cariño el que la hubiesen enterrado furtivamente en esos bosques, con la intención de permitir que su cuerpo se pudriera sin que nadie supiese qué había sido de la popular diva.

Kazutaka concentró el halo, haciendo de portador de la voluntad de Suzaku. Devolvió el alma a su cuerpo, liberándola falsamente de esa muerte, convirtiéndola en una no viva. La luna de sangre la condenó a matar en nombre de su creador, alimentándose del elixir de las víctimas que afuera esperaban.

Aguardó a que la vampiresa abrió los ojos, doblegándola a su voluntad como si fuese otra de sus muñecas.

- Mata por mí, María… Tráeme más almas.

Lo primero que la joven vio al resucitar fue una estampa que no olvidaría pese al trance en que se encontraba… Aquel enorme astro escarlata en el cielo, y una silueta negra recortada guiándola hacia el descenso a los infiernos.

* * *

La rutina laboral del doctor se vio trastocada por algunos cambios significativos. Dada la mejoría aparente de Tsubaki, consiguió que su jefe le dejara libertad para poder ejercer de médico personal con otras personas.

Además, para un miembro de la alta sociedad como era el caso de Kakyôin, afirmar que su hombre de confianza se encargaba directamente de María Wong, la prestigiosa cantante lírica, era un orgullo. Los medios habían aclamado su regreso al espectáculo y todos parecían encantados, salvo una persona…

La mujer que se había encargado de ella durante su trayectoria artística sucumbió al horror de verla con vida pese a haber descubierto su cadáver hacía no más de una semana. La hermosa joven y su cuidador se adentraron en la habitación de hotel donde la madrastra, aterrorizada, tropezaba con las sillas cercanas en un intento de huir de su espectral estampa.

- ¡Es imposible! – titubeó -. ¡Estabas muerta, yo misma te encontré desangrada en la alcoba!

María la miraba con ojos vacíos. Algunos metros por detrás, Kazutaka observaba las reacciones producidas por el encuentro.

- No estaba muerta – afirmó, hechizando a la mujer con su mera presencia -. La encontré enterrada en los bosques de mi propiedad, milagrosamente aún respiraba. Tras reanimarla y darle los cuidados necesarios su organismo recobró la normalidad.

Esa era la versión oficial, aunque no la auténtica. Manejaría a su antojo a esa déspota para que le permitiese tomar el control absoluto sobre su ahijada.

Se acercó a María, peinando con los dedos su cabellera de seda.

- Una celebridad necesita que vigilen su salud constantemente… Yo me haré cargo de ella.

La madrastra iba a protestar, pero la sombría expresión del médico se lo impidió.

- Si hace esto por dinero, le denunciaré.  
- Ejerceré mi labor de forma altruista… Su talento supera con creces cualquier otro tipo de remuneración.

Ladeó la cabeza de la muchacha, dejando su cuello a la vista. Lo rozó con los labios, deslizando éstos hasta que se posaron sobre su oído.

- La noche te espera, preciosa.

Asintió mecánicamente, sin control alguno sobre sus funciones. Los puertos de Nagasaki, ciudad en la que ofrecería su próximo recital, fue la localización elegida para su primera cacería.

Un par de marinos charlaban animadamente por las aceras cercanas a los embarcaderos. La faena en el mar era dura, y tras varios meses sin otra presencia que la de los integrantes de la tripulación y los especímenes capturados en los bancos pesqueros se echaba de menos la esencia femenina.

Ambos repararon en las soberbias curvas de la chica, murmurando por lo bajo que jamás habían visto algo semejante. Pensaron que iban a tocar el cielo cuando ésta se les acercó por propia iniciativa, quizás para preguntarles alguna dirección, o para ofrecerles la tal ansiada compañía.

Si hubiesen sabido que el diablo a veces se disfrazaba de ángel habrían tratado de huir, mas les hubiese sido inútil. María les sedujo, encontrando nulos impedimentos para hundir sus afilados incisivos en la carne, perforando arterias y succionando hasta que los corazones dejaron de palpitar, resecos.

Los cuerpos inertes cayeron con estrépito al suelo, y ella se alejó con sigilo para buscar al siguiente incauto. Más de una docena caerían en sus garras durante las siguientes horas.

Desde lo alto de un campanario, Muraki se regocijaba en el éxito de su plan. Sentía a cada una de las víctimas como si él mismo se las hubiera cobrado.

Tal y como había hecho hasta entonces, esperó. Mas ahora intuía que en breve ya no sería necesario.

* * *

El encargado del Departamento de Citaciones del Enma resopló sobre su escritorio. Volvió a revisar las fotografías que Yukata Watari había recolectado sobre la misteriosa oleada de asesinatos en el distrito sur.

- La Habitación de las Velas está saturada… - Hemos contabilizado unas cincuenta víctimas, jefe – dijo el rubio y espontáneo científico -. Todas presentaban exactamente las mismas cicatrices, dos incisiones paralelas sobre la yugular… Murieron a consecuencia de un desangramiento, pero no se encontró rastro alguno de sangre por los alrededores.  
- ¿Vampirismo?  
- Eso parece – replicó Watari -.

Tenía que mandar efectivos cuanto antes¿pero quiénes? El más eficiente de sus empleados, Seichiro Tatsumi, se había convertido en su secretario tras renunciar al puesto de investigación activa. A Watari ya le correspondía otro área, y los restantes Shinigamis se encontraban inmersos en sus respectivas labores.

Sólo quedaba disponible… él.

- Convoca una reunión en la sala de proyección, y avisa especialmente a Tsuzuki. Voy a asignarle el caso.  
- Enseguida – respondió cordialmente -.

Nada más hubo salido de la oficina, Yukata se despojó del velo de seriedad y corrió por los pasillos en su busca. Le encontró, como no, al lado de la máquina de café con la intención de zamparse un pedazo de pastel.

- ¡Tsuzuki! – gritó, achuchándole -. ¡Te van a asignar un caso por fin¡Es tu oportunidad de ascender!

El veterano empleado le miró, atragantándose.

- ¿En serio¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Ahora te lo explica el jefe, vete a la 36. Voy a preparar las diapositivas.

El efusivo escándalo llamó la atención de Tatsumi, obseso del orden y la economización. Dado que lo había escuchado todo, puso rumbo junto a Watari hacia la respectiva sala.

- ¿Has oído lo del nuevo? Van a trasladarle a nuestra sección.  
- ¿El chaval? Dicen que es muy joven.

Una vez en la habitación dispuso las sillas mientras el otro ponía a punto el proyector.

- Le van a asignar también este caso, a ver qué tal lo encaja Tsuzuki.

El mencionado apareció alegremente apenas unos segundos después tras la afirmación. Nadie había vuelto a mencionar los anteriores fallidos intentos de encontrarle una pareja laboral a Asato. Por el aprecio que sentían y el pasado en común que Seichiro tenía con él, siempre le trataban con mayor benevolencia de la habitual.

Eran conscientes del atormentado universo interior que se escondía tras su fachada amable e ingenua.

- ¿Qué tiene para mí, jefe?

El responsable lanzó una mirada asesina a Watari, acusándole sin palabras de haberse ido de la lengua.

- Vayamos al meollo de la cuestión – propuso con una apurada sonrisa -.

Una a una fue pasando las diapositivas, insistiendo en la similitud de las marcas y el procedimiento empleado por el asesino.

Tras haberlas visionado y comentado, el mayor de todos los presentes sentenció.

- Tsuzuki, te marchas ahora mismo a Nagasaki. Encuentra al culpable y resuelve el caso. Tu nuevo compañero se reunirá contigo allí.  
- ¿Mi nuevo…? – preguntó -.

Asato tomó aire y se puso en pie, despidiéndose para preparar el viaje. Tenía que hacerlo bien esta vez, no podía volver a fallarles. De nada servía ser el más capacitado en las invocaciones si sus logros no deportaban éxito alguno al departamento.

Dispuesto a trabajar a conciencia y esforzarse para que su nuevo complemento no le abandonara a las pocas semanas de servicio conjunto, se materializó en forma humana una vez hubo atravesado la frontera que separaba el mundo de los muertos del de los vivos.

* * *

La ciudad se mostraba radiante, compensando el calor veraniego con la brisa marina que llegaba desde el océano. Nagasaki se había recuperado de la catástrofe atómica sufrida, y por sus empinadas cuestas cientos de habitantes disfrutaban de la tarde en los parques, comercios y demás centros de ocio.

La alarma por los homicidios se había disparado entre los vecinos, mas nadie estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su tiempo libre por el miedo. Las madres paseaban a sus hijos, las parejas acudían a los miradores tomados de la mano, y en medio de la ecléctica arquitectura se erigía un templo católico, vestigio de las comunidades occidentales que tras siglos de persecución se habían asentado en tierras niponas.

Kazutaka se adentró en la sobria iglesia. Ningún fiel oraba en ella, los bancos estaban vacíos y la luz penetraba a través de las cristaleras, enmarcando el enorme crucifijo del altar con rayos de ricos colores.

La contradicción de su ética se debatía entre el escepticismo y la absoluta devoción. Como científico conocía la fragilidad del cuerpo humano, la compleja cadena de reacciones químicas que configuraba la vida. Asimismo, asimilaba la existencia de los Dioses y espíritus por estar directamente implicado con ellos.

El culto a Cristo le fascinaba. Sus adeptos veneraban la resurrección, la vida eterna, bebían la sangre del hijo del Creador y aceptaban su agonía como un ejemplo a seguir.

En cierto modo¿qué le diferenciaba a él de esos preceptos?

_Deja de jugar a ser Dios_, le había dicho Oriya.

No podía cesar en su empeño de querer resucitar. Era un caballero designado para emprender esa cruzada, autorizado para cometer pecados que serían purificados en un glorioso final, ofreciéndose como mártir, dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a los que amaba.

Se arrodilló ante la cruz, esperando la señal. Jamás había rezado, limitándose sus ruegos a los espíritus a cumplir necesidades puntuales. Aquella fue la primera ocasión.

Cerró los ojos, y habló en silencio con Aquél al que millones de personas en todo el globo adoraban, ya se llamase Mahoma, Jehovah o cualesquiera otras denominaciones quisiera la cultura ponerle. Le preguntó si su lucha tenía sentido, esperando una contestación por simple que fuera.

El sonido de unos pasos concisos rompió la quietud del templo. Una voz agradable preguntó a sus espaldas en tono cordial y respetuoso.

- Disculpe¿ha visto a una chica por aquí?

Muraki se giró. Cuando le tuvo ante sí, le reconoció.

Sus facciones delicadas, la envergadura de los hombros, el cabello suave y castaño… sus ojos, de una tonalidad violeta, irreales, deslumbrantes.

Su aura, impropia de un vulgar humano. Era él, el Shinigami al que había buscado.

En su mente se atropellaron todas las frases que por tanto tiempo había deseado decirle.

_Eres más hermoso de lo que había imaginado_

_Yo calmaré tu pena. Haré que olvides todas las muertes que has causado_

_Entrégame tu otra vida, revélame el secreto y otórgame la calma_

Mas sólo una colmaba lo desbordado de su tormento. La respuesta de Dios, o la casualidad, hizo que por su rostro bajara una lágrima.

Un simple lloro encarnó el destino al que ambos estaban a punto de dirigirse, cerrando un ciclo para abrir otro, estrenando la andadura con un último pensamiento que encabezaría las crónicas del desenlace.

Las palabras que constituían el epicentro de su osadía, de su insistencia, de su religión.

_Al fin te he encontrado… Tsuzuki_

- Fin –


End file.
